


Brilho Eterno de uma Mente sem Lembranças

by Lua_Prateada



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:36:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 50,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25990693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lua_Prateada/pseuds/Lua_Prateada
Summary: Continuação da fanfic "Psicologia, Conhaque e Literatura".Toda relação passa por problemas... E, muitas vezes, quando nos vemos em momentos de crise, surge com força a ideia de esquecer tudo o que se viveu, como se assim pudéssemos recomeçar do zero.Se fosse possível passar por um procedimento que apagasse seletivamente alguns fatos de sua memória... Você aceitaria passar por ele?Até que ponto vale a pena apagar certas lembranças do passado...?Fanfic baseada no filme "Brilho Eterno de uma Mente sem Lembranças", com Jim Carrey e Kate Winslet.
Relationships: Aquarius Camus/Scorpio Milo, Cygnus Hyōga/Phoenix Ikki
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4





	1. Prólogo

\- Camus, eu ainda acho que não é uma boa ideia.

\- Eu sei, Hyoga. Você fez questão de me repetir isso ao longo de todo o caminho.

\- Isso não é confiável. E, mesmo que fosse... apagar lembranças? Eu não acho que essa seja uma boa ideia, em hipótese alguma.

Camus, que vinha caminhando pelos corredores do imponente prédio em que se localizava o departamento de Letras, parou finalmente quando estava diante da porta de sua sala naquela conceituada universidade. O ruivo olhou com firmeza para o rapaz loiro, que o estivera acompanhando até ali:

\- Hyoga. Se você não quiser me ajudar, é bom que me diga agora. Eu lhe fiz esse pedido porque confio em você, mas não quero obrigá-lo a fazer qualquer coisa que o deixe desconfortável. – o professor disse, com alguma frieza.

\- Camus, por favor. Você sabe que não é nada disso. Não é questão de eu estar desconfortável ou não. A vida é sua, você tem direito de escolher o que é melhor para si. O problema é que eu acho que seu julgamento está sendo prejudicado por algumas emoções mal resolvidas...

O ruivo havia aberto a porta de sua sala e tanto ele quanto o loiro adentraram o recinto. Camus logo se encaminhou para sua mesa, enquanto Hyoga se sentava sobre um sofá, com o olhar demonstrando sua grande preocupação.

\- Emoções mal resolvidas, você diz? – Camus repete, com um pequeno e triste sorriso – Bem, talvez sejam mesmo. E, justamente por isso, preciso fazer esse procedimento, Hyoga.

O rapaz loiro suspira, cansado. Começa a sentir que já usou todos os argumentos possíveis para mudar a cabeça de seu professor e orientador. Já não sabe mais o que dizer.

Camus, ao perceber as feições angustiadas do seu aluno mais promissor, suaviza um pouco sua própria expressão:

\- Hyoga, sabia que você me lembra muito de mim mesmo?

O rapaz desperta de seus próprios pensamentos para voltar sua atenção ao ruivo:

\- Lembro?...

\- Sim. – o ruivo continuou falando, enquanto se sentava diante de sua mesa, organizando seus materiais sobre ela – Você é jovem, mas já está próximo de concluir seu doutorado. Já tive muitos alunos sob minha tutela, e preciso reconhecer que você foi o que mais me surpreendeu. Eu vejo um grande futuro para você.

O loiro abriu um sorriso maior. Ouvir um elogio de seu mentor fazia-lhe muito bem.

\- Antes de conhecê-lo, eu achava que o maior prodígio que havia passado pelas minhas mãos tinha sido o Claude...

\- Ah, sim. – Hyoga acenou positivamente, concordando com Camus – Meu mestrado não teria sido o mesmo sem a orientação dele.

\- Claude Crystal... Ele é excelente em sua área. E um bom amigo também. – Camus soltou um suspiro discreto, com um semblante pensativo – Mas... não é a ele que estou recorrendo agora, Hyoga. Estou pedindo a sua ajuda. Entende por quê?

\- Porque Crystal se mudou para o outro lado do país e agora está lecionando em outra universidade?

\- Não. Se eu precisasse dele e o chamasse para me ajudar, sei que ele viria. Entretanto, a ajuda de que necessito agora é a sua, Hyoga. Claude e eu temos uma amizade de muitos anos, mas algumas questões referentes a mim ele nunca foi capaz de compreender. Você, no entanto, conseguiu me entender muito rápido, Hyoga. Você entende, assim como eu, que há momentos em que as emoções podem ser nocivas. Você entende que dar vazão a elas nem sempre é o melhor caminho. Claude nunca conseguiu ver o mundo por essa ótica. Mas você compartilha da minha visão, Hyoga.

O loiro se calou. Não queria negar o que Camus lhe dizia. O rapaz admirava muito o importante e ilustre professor. Até hoje, com o doutorado praticamente concluído, ainda se julgava incrivelmente sortudo por ter conseguido que o ruivo fosse seu orientador de doutorado.

Entretanto, considerando as palavras de Camus agora, Hyoga se sentiu um pouco mal. Talvez, desejando que seu orientador se orgulhasse dele, buscou agir de acordo com o esperado, atingindo as expectativas do professor. Tinha, pelo visto, sido muito bem sucedido. Porém, a verdade era que, em relação a sentimentos, Hyoga se identificava mais com Claude Crystal, o professor que o orientou em seu mestrado. Crystal tinha uma sensibilidade mais aflorada e não era do tipo que se preocupava em omitir o que sentia.

Bem diferente de Camus...

Agora, contudo, não era o momento de mostrar como realmente pensava. Se Camus tinha algum apreço por Hyoga, o rapaz usaria isso para tentar tirar aquela ideia absurda da cabeça de seu orientador:

\- Sim, eu compartilho da sua visão, Camus. E é por isso que sei que essa não me parece uma solução acertada. Há outros meios de esquecer e seguir em frente. Não há necessidade de um método tão radical, professor...

\- Hyoga, agora chega. – Camus foi incisivo – Eu já tomei a decisão. Preciso, no entanto, que você esteja junto comigo no momento do procedimento e que assine alguns papéis. Eu realmente confio em você, senão não pediria sua ajuda. – o ruivo estreitou os olhos castanhos para o loiro – Posso contar com você?...

*****************************

Em uma cidade não muito distante dali, dois homens conversam um pouco alheios à toda a animação que preenche intensamente o bar onde estão.

\- Mais uma rodada, por favor! – o loiro faz um sinal para o bartender, que logo atende ao pedido.

\- Mais uma, Milo? Não acha que já está bom por hoje?

\- Ikki, minhas férias estão acabando. Semana que vem, volto às aulas e para aquela rotina cansativa de viajar toda semana para dar aulas a duas horas daqui. Não sei onde estava com a cabeça quando aceitei esse trabalho...

\- Você aceitou porque é um ótimo trabalho, porque é uma universidade conceituada, porque incrementa seu currículo e porque você sempre quis seguir essa carreira acadêmica.

\- Você fala como se me conhecesse desde sempre, Ikki. – o psicólogo diz, entornando de uma vez o copo que o bartender acabava de entregar a ele.

\- Bom, sete anos não é pouca coisa. – o moreno sorri, mas com uma expressão levemente preocupada – E acho mesmo que deveríamos encerrar a noite por aqui. O que acha? Vamos embora?

\- Eu estou feliz por você, meu amigo. Realmente estou. – Milo faz um novo gesto para o bartender encher seu copo – Eu não me esqueci do dia de hoje...

Ikki sorri de leve. Suspira brandamente, antes de dizer:

\- Eu também não me esqueci.

\- Faz sete anos, não é? – diz o loiro, encarando o amigo.

\- É. Faz. – Ikki responde, com um olhar saudoso – Mas já passou, Milo. – Ikki sacode a cabeça, voltando a se concentrar no presente – E agora chega. Você anda exagerando com a bebida.

\- Tenho uma tolerância alta, Ikki. Você sabe disso. Ei, vamos brindar ao fato de que está tão bem. Sete anos atrás, você não estava assim.

\- Não estava, mas já estou. Você foi ótimo e me ajudou muito, mas agora é a minha vez de te ajudar, está bem? Chega por hoje. – Ikki faz um sinal pedindo a conta e encerrando a noite ali.

\- Ei, quem deixou você decidir por mim? Olha, como seu psicólogo, eu lhe digo que precisamos ficar e beber para comemorar o fato de que você está tão bem!

\- Você já não é mais meu psicólogo há algum tempo, Milo. E é como seu amigo que eu quero te levar para a sua casa agora. Pode ser?

\- Você é um estraga-prazeres, isso sim. Se eu ainda fosse seu psicólogo, diria que precisa aprender a se divertir mais... – Milo fala, embaralhando um pouco as palavras e denotando que seu estado realmente não era dos melhores.

Ikki coloca um braço de Milo em seus ombros e ajuda o loiro a caminhar, pois os primeiros passos deste foram tão incertos que o moreno achou melhor se prevenir e impedir que o amigo caísse no chão devido ao seu estado de embriaguez.

Fora do bar, os dois amigos foram logo envolvidos pelo vento frio da noite. O ar gelado serviu para trazer um pouco de sobriedade ao psicólogo, que então olhou para o céu estrelado, reflexivo:

\- Ikki... Será que algum dia isso vai passar?

\- O quê? A embriaguez? – brinca Ikki, guiando o amigo para seu jipe.

\- Não. Essa dor. Será que vai passar...?

Ikki suspira profundamente. Abre a porta do jipe e ajuda o amigo a se sentar. Em seguida, olha também para o céu e abre um sorriso melancólico:

\- Quando a Esmeralda morreu, foi muito difícil para mim. Doeu muito, doeu demais. Sei que éramos muito novos, mas o sentimento entre nós foi forte e verdadeiro. Muita gente me disse na época que passaria logo, que amor de adolescência nem tinha sido feito para durar. Ouvir isso não ajudava em nada. Mas aí eu conheci um psicólogo que me disse que eu não deveria dar ouvidos a esses comentários. Ele me disse que meu período de luto deveria ser respeitado, principalmente por mim. Iria passar? Sim, iria. Doeria muito no processo? Provavelmente. Mas eu poderia sobreviver. E, um dia, toda a dor se transformaria em uma bonita lembrança...

\- Esse seu psicólogo é excelente. Modéstia à parte. – disse Milo, fechando os olhos e recostando-se mais no banco de passageiro.

\- Ele foi ótimo. Me ajudou no momento mais difícil da minha vida. E, pela amizade que existe hoje entre nós, quero fazer o mesmo por ele. – Ikki, que já tinha assumido o banco do motorista, manobrava para deixar o estacionamento.

\- Obrigado, Ikki... – Milo falou, já com a voz baixa, indicando um estado de sonolência que se aprofundava nele.

\- Por nada, meu amigo. – Ikki respondeu e, com o carro em movimento, foi dirigindo para a casa de Milo.

Assim que chegaram, ajudou o amigo a entrar e só abandonou a residência do loiro depois de deixá-lo deitado em sua cama, com um balde estrategicamente posicionado ali perto, para eventuais intercorrências ao longo da noite, e uma garrafa com água sobre a mesinha de cabeceira.

Quando já tinha entrado em seu jipe, tirou seu celular do bolso, para escrever ao amigo uma mensagem que ele lesse tão logo despertasse. Ia escrever que não se esquecesse de se hidratar bem quando acordasse, porém, assim que abriu seu Whatsapp, viu ali uma mensagem que tinha recebido bem mais cedo, mas que não tinha checado por ter passado a noite preocupado com o amigo.

\- Hyoga?... – Ikki murmurou, ao ver de quem era a mensagem.

O moreno olhou para o banco de trás, onde estava seu equipamento de fotografia, e lembrou-se da última vez em que estivera com o pesquisador de literatura francesa.

\- O que será que ele quer? Já faz tanto tempo... – Ikki falou para si mesmo, sem conseguir ignorar um certo contentamento em receber uma mensagem do rapaz loiro.

Ao ler sobre o que se tratava, ficou um pouco apreensivo:

“Olá, Ikki. Tudo bem?

Não sei se vai se lembrar de mim. Aqui é o Hyoga. Sou amigo do Camus. Preciso conversar com você a respeito de um assunto que é do interesse do seu amigo Milo.

É urgente.

Entre em contato quando puder.

Obrigado.”

A mensagem era misteriosa o suficiente para deixar Ikki preocupado o bastante, mas estava muito tarde para fazer uma ligação agora.

Decidiu que entraria em contato com Hyoga no dia seguinte.

E assim, deu a partida em seu jipe e, antes de partir, lançou um olhar triste para a casa de Milo.

\- Só espero que isso não venha a atrapalhar ainda mais. Milo precisa superar... – bufou o moreno, para então dirigir e se afastar dali.

Continua...


	2. A resposta é esquecer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Acredito que, para melhor compreenderem o capítulo a seguir, seja interessante que leiam a sinopse do filme em que esta fanfic é inspirada:
> 
> BRILHO ETERNO DE UMA MENTE SEM LEMBRANÇAS:  
> "Joel (Jim Carrey) e Clementine (Kate Winslet) formavam um casal que durante anos tentaram fazer com que o relacionamento desse certo. Desiludida com o fracasso, Clementine decide esquecer Joel para sempre e, para tanto, aceita se submeter a um tratamento experimental, que retira de sua memória os momentos vividos com ele. Após saber de sua atitude, Joel entra em depressão, frustrado por ainda estar apaixonado por alguém que quer esquecê-lo. Decidido a superar a questão, Joel também se submete ao tratamento experimental. Porém, em meio ao procedimento, ele acaba desistindo de tentar esquecê-la..." (retirado do site Adoro Cinema).
> 
> É isso! Agora podemos seguir com o capítulo.  
> Boa leitura!  
> Lua.

Hyoga estava sentado àquela mesa já fazia uns vinte minutos. Ikki não estava atrasado; o loiro é que resolvera chegar um pouco antes. O motivo é que, apesar de estar lá estritamente para cuidar da situação deixada por Camus, Hyoga sentia um certo nervosismo por rever Ikki, mesmo que em um momento tão adverso. Tomou um gole da bebida à sua frente, enquanto tentava assim acalmar os ânimos antes da chegada do fotógrafo.

\- Não seja estúpido, Hyoga. – o loiro falou para si mesmo, tentando rir de pensamentos que lhe pareciam tolices – Não é como se tivesse realmente perdido algo...

\- O que disse? – perguntou Ikki, que acabava de chegar.

Hyoga, ao ver o moreno se sentando diante de si, tratou de logo se recompor, fazendo uso de uma expressão perfeitamente neutra, que omitia muito bem o nervosismo crescente ao rever Ikki:

\- Ikki, olá. Bom revê-lo. – Hyoga respondeu, ignorando propositalmente a pergunta feita e redirecionando a conversa – Já faz algum tempo, mas imagino que se lembre de mim.

\- É claro que me lembro. – Ikki respondeu sério.

Hyoga, um pouco afetado pela assertividade do outro, pigarreou de leve e, recobrando as feições frias de que fazia uso, como se fossem seu escudo, prosseguiu:

\- Então você lembra que Camus é um grande amigo meu.

\- Claro. Foi por causa dele que você deixou de responder às minhas mensagens. – Ikki respondeu, objetivamente, enquanto fazia um gesto para o garçom, pedindo uma bebida.

\- O quê? – Hyoga definitivamente não esperava por aquela resposta. Franziu o cenho, demonstrando-se menos impassível – Claro que não! Ele não teve nada a ver com isso!

\- Olha, tudo bem. Eu entendi o que aconteceu. Na época, eu fiquei muito chateado com isso, porque achei que eu e você estivéssemos nos dando bem. Mas Milo me explicou que vocês são assim mesmo, então... – e o moreno finalizou sua frase dando de ombros.

Hyoga, ainda digerindo tudo o que ouvia, olhava estático para Ikki. Recostou-se mais em sua cadeira, cruzando os braços, incrédulo das palavras que tinha escutado:

\- Eu não sei do que você está falando. E, sinceramente, não entendi o que quer dizer com “vocês são assim mesmo”. – Hyoga respondeu, com um olhar cortante. – Se bem que, vindo do Milo, não é difícil deduzir que, mais uma vez, ele foi precipitado em seu julgamento. – o loiro disse, com um acento de deboche e então tomou um gole de sua bebida.

\- O Milo não é precipitado no julgamento dele. O cara é psicólogo; um dos melhores na área dele. Se tem uma coisa que ele sabe fazer é analisar as pessoas. – replicou Ikki, tomando as dores do amigo.

\- Bem, você sabe como é o ditado. “Em casa de ferreiro, o espeto é de pau”. Milo pode ser excelente em analisar pessoas quando não estão envolvidas com ele. – devolveu Hyoga, prontamente.

O garçom chegou trazendo a bebida pedida por Ikki. Nesse momento, os dois se calaram, mas fitavam-se intensamente, de forma desafiadora.

\- Você não estava envolvido com o Milo. Então ele deve ter acertado no que disse a seu respeito. – Ikki tratou de dizer, assim que o garçom se afastou da mesa.

\- Milo estava envolvido com o Camus. Claramente ele passou a enxergar a todos e a tudo que estavam ligados a ele de forma distorcida.

\- Quanta presunção da sua parte em afirmar algo assim... – Ikki apontou, com o semblante ainda mais sério – Ah, mas veja só. Ele acertou nisso. Você é presunçoso. Assim como o Camus.

\- Quer saber? Estou quase me arrependendo de ter vindo até aqui.

\- E por que veio? – Ikki perguntou, de forma quase agressiva.

Hyoga virou o restante de sua bebida de uma vez. Então respirou fundo antes de dizer:

\- Vim porque, apesar de tudo, não acho que Milo deva ser pego de surpresa pela situação que Camus criou.

\- Que... situação?

\- Você sabe que eles dois terminaram há mais ou menos um mês...

\- Camus terminou com Milo. – Ikki fez questão de corrigir.

\- Não. Não foi bem assim.

\- Foi seu amigo quem disse que deveriam terminar, não foi? – Ikki falou, para então tomar toda a sua bebida de uma vez.

\- Camus disse que precisavam terminar sim. Mas ele não fez isso porque queria.

Ikki riu, sarcástico, mas não disse nada.

\- É sério. Mas você não é obrigado a acreditar se não quiser. De todo modo, Camus gostava demais do seu amigo. Como nunca gostou de ninguém, por sinal.

O moreno ficou em silêncio, pensativo. Aquelas palavras pareciam tão verdadeiras... Mas iam de encontro a tudo o que Ikki pensava da relação de seu amigo com aquele arrogante professor de literatura.

\- Como sabe disso? – Ikki perguntou, em tom mais conciliador – Camus disse isso a você?

\- Ah, não... – Hyoga riu de leve – Camus nunca me diria isso. Não assim, tão diretamente. Não é do feitio dele expressar suas emoções assim tão abertamente.

\- Hum. – Ikki cruzou os braços, pensando que então estava certo no modo como via Camus. Um arrogante insensível que tinha ferido Milo de uma forma que impedia o psicólogo de conseguir seguir em frente.

\- Mas o fato de ele não expressar o que sente não quer dizer que ele não sinta nada. Pelo contrário. Camus sente e em uma intensidade muito mais forte do que você imagina. Ele não sabe lidar muito bem com suas emoções, embora eu acredite que ele nunca vá admitir isso em voz alta. E o fato de calar o que sente por não saber como lidar com isso faz ele cometer alguns... erros.

Ikki percebeu, pelo modo como Hyoga falou a última frase, que haviam chegado ao motivo de o loiro ter chamado Ikki para essa conversa naquele restaurante. Olhou atento para o outro, dando a entender que ele tinha toda a sua atenção assim.

\- Há um procedimento experimental em andamento, encabeçado pelo departamento de Medicina, mas com algum suporte dos departamento de Biologia e de Psicologia lá da universidade. Milo deve estar a par, já que ele é do departamento de Psicologia. – Hyoga então soltou um suspiro triste – Eles estavam precisando de voluntários para fazer alguns testes e Camus se candidatou para que fizessem o procedimento com ele.

\- E... que tipo de procedimento é esse? – indagou Ikki, não parecendo gostar muito do que ouvia.

\- Bom... apesar de muitas controvérsias, há um grupo razoavelmente forte de cientistas estudando as possibilidades de se apagarem memórias de uma forma seletiva. Assim, o paciente que se submeter a esse tipo de tratamento poderia esquecer todas as lembranças que considerar indesejadas.

\- É sério isso? – Ikki falou, incrédulo.

\- É bem sério. Os testes estão em um estágio bastante avançado, na verdade. As questões éticas envolvidas é que ainda estão sendo muito discutidas, mas, de resto, o procedimento está praticamente concluído e... Camus foi o primeiro a testar o tratamento em sua versão final. – Hyoga deixou que o ar abandonasse seus pulmões pesadamente – Entende aonde quero chegar, Ikki?

\- Seu amigo escolheu apagar as memórias que envolvem o Milo?

\- Sim.

\- Uau. Caramba. – o moreno se agitou um pouco em sua cadeira, passando a mão pelos cabelos – Quanto egoísmo.

\- Egoísmo? – Hyoga estreitou os olhos na direção do outro.

\- E como você chamaria isso que ele fez?

\- De desespero. Você não sabe como Camus estava. Não sabe como ele ficou depois que eles se separaram.

\- Foi seu amigo quem quis se separar do Milo.

\- Meu Deus, mas como você é teimoso! – agora foi a vez de Hyoga se inquietar em seu banco – Eu já disse que o Camus não queria se separar do seu amigo! Mas ele não viu outro jeito!

\- Ah, por favor. Havia outras maneiras de resolver. Eles não precisavam terminar.

\- Olha, não sei o quanto seu amigo te conta, mas eles já estavam mal há uns seis meses. Camus queria muito que desse certo! Você não imagina o quanto!...

\- Milo também queria! – Ikki se exaltou um pouco – Sabe o que me deixa indignado? Seu amigo não sabe o que fez! Milo era uma das pessoas mais alegres que já conheci! Uma pessoa que sempre tinha uma frase divertida para comentar, que sempre sabia dizer a coisa certa na hora certa! Ele me ajudou a superar um dos momentos mais difíceis por que já passei na minha vida! E agora eu queria poder fazer o mesmo por ele, mas não estou conseguindo! Seu amigo deixou o Milo devastado, de um jeito que eu nunca vi! E agora... – Ikki balançou a cabeça, nervoso – E agora você vem me dizer que ele simplesmente resolveu apagar o Milo da vida dele? Das memórias dele? Como se ele nunca tivesse existido, como se tudo o que aconteceu entre eles não fosse nada??

Hyoga ficou um pouco sem reação. Percebeu que Ikki estava bem exaltado com uma situação que nem dizia respeito a ele. Ao menos, não diretamente. Isso significava que Milo realmente tinha em Ikki seu confidente...

E isso demonstrava que Hyoga agira certo quando se afastou de Ikki.

\- Você toma mesmo as dores do seu amigo.

\- É como eu disse. Milo me ajudou quando mais precisei. Eu devo muito a ele.

\- Não estou questionando sua lealdade. Inclusive, eu lhe dou completa razão por agir assim em sua amizade com ele.

Ikki se calou. Hyoga usava um tom de voz mais ameno, o que ajudava a acalmar seus ânimos.

\- E é por isso que eu espero que entenda que eu ajo da mesma maneira com Camus. – Hyoga prosseguiu – Não é que eu queira tomar as dores dele, mas... – o loiro sorriu tristemente – Ele é meu amigo. Uma pessoa que também me ajudou muito e a quem eu também devo muito do que sou. Então, Ikki... Eu vi como ele ficou quando se separou de Milo. Eu vi o quanto ele sofreu, apesar de ele tentar esconder isso com todas as forças. Camus sofreu de uma maneira tão insuportável que precisou de uma medida absurda para conseguir seguir adiante. – um suspiro e então Hyoga olhou para Ikki melancolicamente – Eu não concordo com o que ele fez, Ikki. Realmente não acho que era o melhor a se fazer, mas... Não pude dissuadi-lo. E, como amigo dele, eu só pude permanecer a seu lado quando ele mais precisou. É isso que fiz.

Ikki permaneceu calado. Absorvia devagar o que Hyoga lhe dizia.

\- Mas isso prova uma coisa. Seria bem difícil acontecer algo entre a gente dentro desse contexto, concorda? – Hyoga falou, subitamente, interrompendo os pensamentos do moreno.

\- Como assim?

\- Como eu lhe disse, Ikki... Camus não falou para eu me afastar de você. Ele jamais faria algo assim. Porém, quando Camus e Milo nos apresentaram, eles tinham segundas intenções e você deve saber bem disso.

\- Claro. Eles achavam que haveria um interesse mútuo entre a gente... – Ikki falou, com a voz um pouco rouca. E, em pensamento, completou a frase para si mesmo, dizendo que estavam certos.

Há mais ou menos sete meses, Milo tinha contado a Ikki sobre um jovem escritor que estava fazendo seu doutorado com Camus e que o rapaz precisava de uma boa foto para a divulgação de um artigo que ele tinha escrito e que seria publicado. Milo, de forma nada sutil, disse então que havia passado o contato de Ikki para Camus entregar ao tal rapaz. O psicólogo, de seu jeito direto de sempre, disse que, pelo que tinha visto, o tal escritor era bem o tipo de Ikki. E, realmente, Milo conhecia o tipo do fotógrafo, fossem homens ou mulheres.

Milo, obviamente, havia acertado em cheio.

\- Foi bem na época em que eles estavam começando a ter alguns problemas. Acho que eles acreditavam que, se ficássemos juntos, poderíamos sair junto com eles e isso ajudaria a amenizar alguns problemas que estavam tendo. – Hyoga continuou, enquanto jogava para trás a franja loira que insistia em cair sobre seus olhos.

\- Camus lhe disse isso?

\- Não. Não explicitamente. Mas os meus anos de convivência com ele me fizeram compreender bem algumas de suas atitudes. Camus estava se sentindo pressionado pelo seu amigo, Ikki.

\- Pressionado? – o fotógrafo repetiu, franzindo o cenho.

\- Sim. Sei que Camus aparenta ser uma rocha e ele de fato transmite uma firmeza que impressiona. Não me entenda errado; Camus é uma pessoa forte. Mas Milo conseguiu abalar muito as estruturas dele... E eu falo isso até em um bom sentido. Camus estava aprendendo a se deixar levar... Aprendendo que não seria fraqueza demonstrar o que sente mais às claras... Mas... – Hyoga ficou com o olhar perdido na direção de uma mesa, onde um casal feliz parecia comemorar algum evento importante – Acho que Milo tinha pressa. Ele não soube esperar o tempo do Camus...

\- Milo não teve pressa. Não foi bem isso. Ele estava inseguro, Hyoga. Ele precisava de alguma demonstração mais concreta. Ele já não sabia se o que havia entre eles tinha algum futuro. Ele só queria um sinal mais sólido.

\- Eles ficaram juntos por quase um ano. Isso não é um sinal concreto o bastante, Ikki?...

\- Não, mas... É melhor pararmos por aqui. Claramente não vamos nos entender quanto a isso. Eu vejo o lado do Milo; você vê o lado do Camus...

\- Concordo. – Hyoga voltou os olhos azuis para o moreno – E... é por isso que eu me afastei de você, Ikki. Como eu te disse, foi por escolha minha. Camus não me pediu nem me disse para fazer isso. Mas eu julguei que seria o melhor a se fazer. Foi bem no momento em que as coisas começaram a ficar muito feias para a relação deles. Ia ser complicado a gente se manter imparcial nessa situação. Aliás, essa nossa conversa agora só comprova isso.

\- Você acredita mesmo nisso? – Ikki perguntou de supetão, encarando o loiro firmemente – Acha que não teria sido possível?...

Hyoga, atordoado com a pergunta tão direta, precisou de alguns segundo antes de responder. Por fim, desviou os olhos para outra mesa do restaurante e disse:

\- Não é como se houvesse algo de fato entre a gente. Foi só aquela sessão de fotos e um café. Nada mais.

\- Nada mais porque eu moro há duas horas daqui e não foi fácil marcar outro encontro. Mas estava disposto a vê-lo novamente. E, se me lembro bem, pelas suas mensagens você também estava...

Hyoga não conseguiu esconder o quanto as palavras de Ikki trouxeram alguma comoção a ele. Havia, realmente, significado muito mais...

\- Bem, eu vim aqui apenas porque, apesar de tudo, tenho alguma consideração pelo seu amigo. Daqui a pouco mais de uma semana, o ano letivo terá início e as atividades na universidade serão retomadas. Milo voltará a circular por lá e acredito que o caminho dele acabará eventualmente se cruzando com o de Camus. Acho que é justo seu amigo saber que Camus não se lembra mais dele e que não o estará ignorando de propósito.

\- Isso vai ser muito difícil para o Milo... – Ikki falou, mais para si mesmo, pensando em como poderia contar uma notícia como essa para seu amigo.

\- Se quiser... Eu posso lhe passar os contatos dos responsáveis por realizarem esse procedimento. De repente, Milo quer fazer o mesmo...

\- Milo nunca faria algo assim, Hyoga. Ele trabalha uma abordagem na Psicologia que acredita na compreensão dos fatos para poder crescer. Milo acredita que tudo, inclusive as piores coisas que nos acontecem, são responsáveis por nos fazer quem somos. Apagar isso de nossa memória é apagar parte da nossa história, do nosso passado. É apagar parte de nós mesmos. – Ikki falou, com um olhar tão intenso para o loiro, que Hyoga se viu aprisionado por aquele olhar.

\- Está bem. Eu... – Hyoga precisou fazer um esforço gigantesco para desviar o olhar de Ikki – Eu só estava dando uma sugestão. – sentindo que perdia um pouco do controle sobre si mesmo na presença de Ikki, o loiro começou a se levantar – Enfim, eu... Vim apenas para lhe dar esse recado.

\- Hyoga. – Ikki chamou, quando Hyoga já estava prestes a partir.

O loiro apenas se voltou para o moreno, interrogativo.

\- Por que me chamou aqui?

\- Ora, eu... – Hyoga riu, demonstrando um leve nervosismo – Eu já disse. Eu o chamei aqui para avisar sobre o procedimento que Camus...

\- Não, Hyoga. Eu perguntei por que você chamou especificamente a mim. Por que não chamou Milo, já que dizia respeito diretamente a ele?

\- Porque... – Hyoga engoliu em seco – Eu não tenho tanta intimidade com ele.

\- E comigo você tem? Não foi apenas uma sessão de fotos, um café e nada mais?...

Hyoga notou o olhar desafiador de Ikki para si. O loiro não gostava de se sentir acuado. Devolveu o olhar de forma tão provocativa quanto o do moreno:

\- Não houve nada mais depois. Mas, entre a sessão de fotos e o café, alguma coisa houve. O suficiente para que eu confiasse em você para ser a pessoa com quem eu gostaria de falar sobre esse assunto. – o loiro sorriu, enquanto novamente retirava a franja loira dos olhos, prendendo essa mecha atrás da orelha – E agora eu preciso mesmo ir. Até mais, Ikki.

Sem esperar resposta, Hyoga se afastou da mesa em que estavam, para logo deixar o restaurante. Aquele era o bistrô preferido de Camus. Ao sair dali, o loiro suspirou profundamente. Esperava ter agido certo...

Ikki, por sua vez, observava Hyoga se afastando através da grande vitrine que ficava ao lado da mesa em que estava. Quando o loiro sumiu de seu campo de visão, Ikki pediu mais uma bebida ao garçom. Uma comoção de sentimentos se confundiam em seu peito. Tinha de se acalmar.

Precisava se preparar para dar uma notícia que, Ikki sabia muito bem... Não faria nada bem ao amigo...

Continua...


	3. Pior que esquecer...

Quando Ikki chegou à casa do amigo, precisou respirar fundo. Sabia que não seria uma notícia fácil de se dar, mas era preciso que o fizesse. Ao menos, ele estaria ali, ao lado do amigo, para fornecer a ele todo apoio de que necessitasse.

Assim, considerando que estava pronto para essa dura tarefa, tocou a campainha. Esperou um pouco, mas ninguém veio atender à porta. Ikki olhou para o carro de Milo ali estacionado em frente à casa, indicando que o psicólogo certamente estaria ali. Aliás, Milo praticamente não saía mais de casa, a não ser para ir ao bar mais perto...

Ikki experimentou bater à porta uma, duas, três vezes. Bateu mais vigorosamente. Enfim, terminou suspirando; não gostava de invadir a privacidade do amigo, mas às vezes não lhe restava escolha. O fotógrafo retirou de dentro de sua carteira uma chave reserva que Milo uma vez lhe dera, para usar em casos de emergência.

Destrancou a porta e abriu-a devagar. Assim que entrou, ouviu o barulho de uma televisão ligada. Chamou por Milo, mas não obteve resposta. Dirigiu-se então à sala de TV, de onde vinha o barulho e lá encontrou o amigo, deitado sobre o sofá, olhando de forma vazia para o televisor.

\- Milo. Eu estava chamando por você; não me ouviu?

O psicólogo não respondeu. Sequer olhou para o moreno, que estava em pé, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito, observando o lugar.

Havia algumas garrafas de cerveja vazias pelo chão.

O fotógrafo balançou a cabeça, negativamente. Começou a recolher essas garrafas, enquanto dizia:

\- Milo, isso já passou de todos os limites. Está na hora de você se recompor...

\- Estou de férias. Me deixa em paz. – respondeu o psicólogo, com a voz um pouco arrastada.

\- E desde quando estar em férias quer dizer se afundar em autopiedade? Vamos lá, Milo. Você sabe muito bem que essa atitude derrotista não vai te levar a lugar algum...

\- Não me lembro de ter pedido qualquer opinião. Vá embora, Ikki. – Milo respondeu, sem se mover, com um olhar que parecia não ver nada nem ninguém.

\- Não, eu não vou. – disse Ikki, com a voz forte. Jogou as garrafas em um balde e se colocou na frente do amigo.

\- Você está na minha frente. Está atrapalhando. – falou o loiro, sem demonstrar qualquer emoção.

\- Eu não saio daqui até você se levantar daí e melhorar essa cara. Vá lavar o rosto, Milo. Precisamos conversar.

\- Eu já disse que não quero conversar! – finalmente o psicólogo se exaltou, sentando-se no sofá – E já disse para você ir embora, Ikki! Que merda! Me deixa em paz!!

\- E eu já disse que não vou a lugar algum, Milo!! Porra, que saco!! Não está vendo que só quero te ajudar?? Mas você prefere ficar aí, se lastimando pelo Camus?? Ele não merece que você fique assim por ele!!!

\- Não fale assim do Camus!! – Milo levantou-se bruscamente, ficando de frente para Ikki – Nunca mais fale assim dele!!!

\- Ah, Milo... – Ikki suspirou triste, vendo como o amigo se mostrou ainda mais alterado ao simplesmente mencionar o nome do ruivo – O Camus não te merece...

\- Eu já disse para não falar dele, Ikki! – Milo falou, em tom de alerta – Se fizer outro comentário assim, eu juro que enfio um murro na tua cara!!

Ikki observou o triste estado do amigo. Milo mal conseguia ficar em pé, por se ver razoavelmente embriagado. Não estava no seu pior estado, mas ainda não eram nem 5 horas da tarde.

\- Milo. Sabe com quem eu acabei de conversar? Com o Hyoga. – o moreno decidiu ir direto ao ponto. Se continuasse enrolando, a situação poderia piorar.

\- O... Hyoga? Mas... por quê? Como? Quando? – Milo demonstrou-se muito confuso com essa informação. Decididamente, não esperava que Ikki dissesse algo assim – Vocês... estão juntos? Voltaram a se ver...?

\- Não. Ele apenas me mandou uma mensagem ontem, dizendo que precisava conversar comigo urgente. Sobre o Camus.

\- Sobre... o Camus?? – Milo sentiu o coração falhar uma batida – Meu Deus, Ikki... Aconteceu algo com o Camus?

Ikki bufou, zangado. Ver o amigo assim, preocupado com o ruivo, e sabendo o que aquele professor havia feito, deixava Ikki fora de si. Sentia uma raiva gigantesca daquele francês arrogante.

\- Ele está muito bem, Milo. Até demais. Ele seguiu com a vida dele. Ele conseguiu esquecer você.

Rápido e cortante. Ikki nunca foi muito bom em fazer rodeios antes de dar uma notícia difícil. Estava até disposto a tentar dessa vez, mas Milo não estava cooperando, então resolveu falar da forma como sabia – direta e objetivamente.

\- Camus... me esqueceu?... – Milo repetiu as palavras do amigo, parecendo sentir profundamente cada uma daquelas palavras.

\- Sim. O maldito francês deixou você para trás. Completamente. E sabe por que eu posso te afirmar isso assim, com todas as letras? O Hyoga veio me contar que o Camus se candidatou como voluntário para participar de um procedimento da universidade que é capaz de apagar seletivamente as memórias das pessoas. Você deve ter ouvido falar disso, porque seu departamento parece estar envolvido nesses testes.

\- Procedimento para... esquecer? – Milo fez uma breve expressão pensativa – Eu... tenho algum conhecimento disso sim, mas... – o psicólogo engoliu em seco – Camus... participou disso? É isso que está me dizendo, Ikki?? – o loiro agora se via mais agitado.

\- Estou, Milo. Me desculpa, meu amigo. Eu não queria te dar uma notícia assim, mas é importante que você saiba. Camus não merece você. Ele é um fraco, um egoísta, um...

\- PARE!! Pare de falar dele assim, Ikki!! – Milo agora tinha os olhos completamente marejados – Pare de falar!! Eu... eu preciso pensar... Eu preciso... – o loiro se via tão perdido que andava de um lado para o outro, mas não saía do lugar – Ele... Ele escolheu... Esquecer-se de mim? Foram as memórias comigo que ele decidiu apagar? – perguntou, parando em frente a Ikki.

O fotógrafo sentia-se péssimo. Nunca odiou tanto uma pessoa, como odiava Camus naquele momento:

\- Sim, Milo. Camus escolheu apagar você da memória dele, como se você nunca tivesse existido para ele, como se vocês nunca tivessem vivido uma relação que durou quase um ano. - Ikki respondeu por fim, secamente.

\- Eu... Eu não acredito. – como se subitamente perdesse a força nas pernas, Milo deixou-se cair sobre o sofá – Ele... não se lembra mais de mim? Quando eu o encontrar de novo, ele não vai se lembrar de mim, Ikki? Ele não vai mais saber quem eu sou?? – o loiro olhou angustiado para o moreno, que baixou os olhos, sentindo o coração apertar com a imagem do amigo nesse estado.

\- Ele não vai lembrar, Milo. – Ikki voltou a falar, recobrando algum ânimo. Havia prometido a si mesmo que estaria ali para dar a Milo todo o apoio de que necessitaria – E quer saber? Você não precisa dele. Um cara assim, egoísta, que só pensa em si mesmo, que é incapaz de pensar em como você se sentiria com uma atitude tão radical quanto essa... Esse cara não te merece, Milo! É até melhor assim! Agora você pode deixar ele para trás!! Pode esquecê-lo também!!

\- Mas eu não quero esquecer!! Eu... não vou conseguir esquecê-lo, Ikki...!!!

\- Está bem, tudo bem. Esquecer é uma palavra muito forte. Mas você precisa deixá-lo para trás. Camus agora é parte do seu passado, Milo. Ele já seguiu em frente; você precisa fazer o mesmo.

\- Eu não... Eu não... – Milo falava, levando a mão aos longos cabelos, com os olhos confusos e cheios de angústia – Eu não vou conseguir...

\- É claro que vai, meu amigo! É claro que vai. Lembra quando eu entrei no seu consultório pela primeira vez? Lembra como eu estava nesse mesmo estado de negação em que você se encontra agora? Eu havia perdido a Esmeralda naquele acidente terrível... Eu não conseguia seguir em frente... Eu dizia que não conseguia ver um futuro para mim sem ela; eu dizia que jamais conseguiria superar a morte dela... Lembra-se disso? E aí você me ajudou, cara! Você começou como meu psicólogo, mas se tornou meu melhor amigo! E eu vou fazer o mesmo por você! Você vai conseguir superar, eu te garanto! E eu vou te ajudar!

\- Não... Não!! Eu não vou conseguir, Ikki... Eu... – de repente, um brilho diferente nos olhos azuis do loiro – Eu vou fazer o procedimento! É isso! Eu vou apagar minhas memórias também!! Eu vou pedir para que apaguem o Camus das minhas lembranças!!!

Milo, parecendo completamente fora de si, começou a caminhar com pressa em direção à porta de sua casa. Ikki, que não esperava por essa reação, correu atrás dele:

\- Você o quê?? Ficou maluco, Milo?? – Ikki alcançou o psicólogo e o segurou pelo braço – Você não vai fazer isso!

\- Eu vou fazer, Ikki!! Eu preciso!! Eu não posso... Eu não posso continuar com essas memórias!

\- Você não está no seu juízo perfeito agora para tomar uma decisão absurda como essa! Você bebeu demais; isso está afetando seu julgamento!

\- Eu sei o que estou fazendo, Ikki! – Milo gritou, desvencilhando-se do amigo – Eu vou fazer essa droga de procedimento!! Eu preciso fazer!!

\- Você não vai a lugar algum!! – Ikki se adiantou e colocou-se diante da porta – Você só sai daqui passando por cima de mim!

\- Ikki, saia da frente da porta! Saia agora!!! – Milo gritava, demonstrando-se cada vez mais fora de controle.

\- Eu não vou sair, já disse!!

\- Ikki, eu vou te enfiar um soco na cara se você continuar aí!!

\- Então bate! Pode bater, porque eu não vou sair!! – Ikki gritava a plenos pulmões.

Milo então partiu para cima do fotógrafo. Por estar um pouco embriagado, seus movimentos não estavam ágeis o bastante, possibilitando que Ikki desviasse deles. O loiro, no entanto, não desistia e tentava atingir o moreno seguidamente, agressivo, como se estivesse despejando sua raiva e sua frustração no amigo. Ikki tentou apenas desviar e se defender o quanto pôde; mas, em dado momento, Milo vinha tão cego de fúria que a única forma que o fotógrafo encontrou de parar com aquela loucura foi socando o amigo de volta.

Ikki deu um soco no rosto do loiro e, embora o moreno tivesse tentado conter sua força, o murro foi suficiente para levar Milo ao chão – em grande parte porque o psicólogo não estava mantendo bem seu equilíbrio devido ao estado em que se encontrava.

Uma vez caído, Milo começou a se mover devagar e lentamente se sentou no chão. Ikki, com uma forte expressão de culpa, foi até ele:

\- Me desculpa, cara. Eu... Eu não queria...

\- Não. Está tudo bem. – Milo falava, com a voz menos agressiva e parecendo até um pouco mais sóbrio – Eu provoquei essa situação.

\- Chega disso, Milo. Por favor. Vamos virar a página? Vamos começar um novo capítulo da sua vida e deixar o Camus para trás?

Milo sorriu melancólico:

\- Camus gostava dessa metáfora. De comparar a vida a um livro.

Ikki respirou fundo:

\- Milo, já chega. O Camus não merece você. Não merece que você sofra assim por ele. O cara não teve qualquer consideração por você. Por mais que estivesse sofrendo, ele não tinha o direito de apagar você assim, apagar a história de vocês. Não, cara... Nada justifica o que ele fez.

\- Ikki, eu... – Milo, que agora mantinha um olhar perdido na parede a sua frente, começou a falar em um tom de voz triste – Eu já te contei o que aconteceu quando nós terminamos...?

\- Sim. Você já me contou. E não acho que agora seja boa ideia a gente ficar relembrando essas coisas...

\- Não. – Milo riu de leve, de forma dolorida – Eu nunca te contei tudo o que aconteceu naquela noite.

Ikki silenciou. A voz de Milo, embora mais pesarosa, dava mostras de maior sobriedade por parte do loiro. Pelo menos, aquela briga tinha servido para melhorar um pouco o estado do outro.

\- Eu te disse que Camus e eu havíamos discutido novamente... Algo que tinha se tornado comum entre a gente nos últimos tempos. – Milo começou a falar, sem olhar para Ikki. Seus olhos mantinham-se fixos na parede branca – Era fim de semestre, estávamos entrando em férias. Era para ser um dia bom, uma noite boa. Deveríamos estar comemorando, em vez de brigando. Mas... estava difícil não brigar.

Ikki não interrompeu. Era a primeira vez, naquele mês, que Milo resolvia conversar a respeito do ocorrido. Até então, o moreno sabia apenas que Camus tinha terminado com Milo, porque era somente isso o que o psicólogo tinha lhe dito.

Se Milo queria conversar, isso era um bom sinal...

\- Naquela noite... depois de uma discussão feia, eu saí do apartamento que a universidade me cede sempre que estou lá... Camus estava no apartamento, mas depois de brigarmos mais uma vez, eu me cansei e saí, batendo a porta atrás de mim. Fui para aquele pub que costumo frequentar e passei quase a noite inteira lá. E eu bebi muito. Bebi... demais.

Milo apoiou as costas na parede que ficava atrás de si, como se contar essa história lhe pesasse muito e ele precisasse desse suporte:

\- Quando enfim voltei para o meu apartamento... Camus ainda estava lá. Acordado. Estava sentado em uma poltrona. Eu o vi assim que entrei. Ele claramente não tinha dormido à minha espera. Mas eu estava de saco cheio, frustrado com tantas coisas... Tantas coisas que, agora, nem me parecem tão importantes, Ikki... Sabe? Eu não sei por que algumas delas estavam me incomodando na época...

\- Milo, você agora tende a minimizar alguns pontos que na época eram relevantes. Não se culpe por ter se sentido assim...

\- Mas... – Milo sorriu triste – Eu acho que... mesmo naquela época... não eram tão relevantes assim. Os problemas eram outros... estávamos com o foco tão... distorcido... Foram tantos problemas que... nos levaram... a uma situação que não precisava ser daquele jeito, mas... – o loiro levou a mão a testa, massageando-a, enquanto fechava os olhos, como se a cabeça lhe doesse.

\- Milo... não prefere descansar um pouco agora? Podemos continuar essa conversa quando você estiver um pouco melhor.

\- Não, Ikki. Eu preciso falar agora. Eu preciso... colocar isso para fora.

O moreno então apenas acedeu mudamente. Mantinha os olhos no amigo, demonstrando que ele tinha sua atenção assim.

\- Enfim... Quando eu voltei para o meu apartamento e encontrei Camus ali, passei reto por ele. E disse que era melhor ele ir embora para a casa dele. Camus logo notou quão embriagado eu estava. Então ele me perguntou se eu tinha dirigido nesse estado e eu falei que sim, mas que não importava, porque eu nem estava tão bêbado assim. Na verdade eu estava muito bêbado sim, mas o que aconteceu nessa discussão que tivemos me traumatizou de uma tal forma que eu consigo me lembrar de cada momento dessa noite nitidamente...

Milo parou de falar um pouco, parecendo ponderar internamente algumas questões. Ikki não o apressou; deixou o amigo ter o tempo necessário para prosseguir.

\- Ele se zangou com a minha resposta; Camus sempre ficava muito bravo quando eu dirigia embriagado. Ele sempre falava que eu colocava a vida de outras pessoas em risco... e a minha também. Ele sempre dizia... – Milo riu brandamente com essa lembrança – Ele sempre dizia que não sabia o que faria se algo me acontecesse, se eu me acidentasse...

\- Você não deveria mesmo dirigir depois de beber assim, Milo.

\- Eu sei. Eu sei. Eu não faço mais isso, Ikki. Mas eu estava fora de mim naquela noite. Eu estava com tanta raiva... Eu sentia que... queria machucar o Camus. Queria magoá-lo, porque toda aquela situação me magoava e eu queria que ele sofresse também. Muitas vezes, eu achava que ele não sofria, que ele não sentia as coisas como eu! Isso me deixava indignado!

\- Entendo. É realmente complicado... – Ikki concordou, com a voz amena.

\- Eu fui para o meu quarto. Ele veio atrás de mim. Dizia que não iria embora até conversarmos. Ele não queria sair e deixar a situação como estava. Ele falava que queria resolver, que queria que a gente ficasse bem... – nesse momento, Milo começou a falar com a voz mais carregada de dor – Mas ele não falava com a voz tranquila; ele estava nervoso. E era tão raro ver o Camus nervoso! Eu não estava no meu melhor momento, Ikki... Como eu disse, eu queria ver o Camus magoado, ou com raiva, ou com qualquer sentimento mais vívido. Então respondi que ele não queria resolver coisa alguma, que as nossas brigas eram por culpa dele, que se estávamos naquele estado era por causa dele... – Milo suspirou – E é óbvio que a culpa não era só dele. A relação estava com problemas por conta de nós dois. Mas eu não estava pensando direito...

Milo repentinamente começou a se levantar do chão. Ikki apenas o acompanhou até a cozinha, onde o psicólogo tirou uma garrafa com água da geladeira e bebeu do seu conteúdo quase todo de uma só vez. Depois, sentou-se em uma cadeira, enquanto Ikki permaneceu em pé, escorado em uma parede.

\- Camus começou a se justificar. Isso não é do feitio dele. Mesmo assim, ele começou a falar que estava dando o seu melhor... que ele estava tentando... por mim, ele estava tentando. Mas Camus falava que não era fácil, que eu também não era fácil... Enfim... – Milo suspirou – Ele disse que já tinha mudado muito por mim, que estava tentando acompanhar meu ritmo, que estava tão diferente do que conhecia que se sentia inseguro, com medo de se perder de si mesmo... Ele falava com a voz trêmula; eu sei que estávamos no nosso limite. Aquela noite tinha sido nosso limite. Camus estava afetado por aquela situação, eu conseguia sentir. E, de uma forma que não sei explicar, porque finalmente eu conseguia sentir algum sofrimento da parte dele, eu... Eu não consegui parar. Eu continuei falando e comecei a fazer acusações ridículas...

\- Que tipo de acusações?

\- Ah, Ikki... Você me conhece. Eu sou um pouco ciumento...

\- Um pouco?

\- Está bem. Sou ciumento, possessivo. Mas sei me controlar quando preciso. Só que... Camus e eu moramos longe; eu só ficava com ele de quinta a domingo, depois de duas horas de viagem para dar aulas na universidade... E eu sabia que ele tinha algumas amizades, óbvio! Ele tinha uma vida além de mim e tudo bem quanto a isso. Só que eu nunca consegui engolir aquele Saga. Algumas de nossas brigas foram por conta desse cara.

\- Saga? Você nunca me falou dele.

\- Porque eu tentava fingir que esse cara não existia. Camus sempre jurou para mim que não havia nada entre eles e eu acredito, sei que Camus era fiel. Mas ninguém tirava da minha cabeça que aquele Saga estava só esperando o momento para dar o bote. – Milo suspirou pesadamente – De todo modo, naquela noite, Saga não tinha nada a ver com a conversa, mas eu estava tão fora de mim que trouxe até esse cara para a briga. Quando comecei a falar dele, dizendo que Camus tinha Saga como um estepe para o momento em que terminasse comigo, ele ficou bem zangado. Foi quando ele pareceu recobrar a frieza dele. Ele disse que não ia mais conversar comigo enquanto estivesse naquele estado e que era melhor ir embora mesmo, para nos falarmos depois... Só que eu não queria falar depois, Ikki! Eu estava possesso, fora de mim, o álcool tinha subido para a minha cabeça, eu não pensava mais! Eu queria brigar, eu queria que Camus ficasse tão perdido quanto eu estava.

\- É compreensível, Milo...

\- O problema é que... Ele já estava tão perdido quanto eu, Ikki. Nessa noite eu vi com meus próprios olhos o quanto as pessoas podem sofrer de maneiras distintas... Eu sei; eu costumo falar isso para os meus pacientes, mas... viver isso na pele é tão mais difícil! Teoria e prática são coisas bem distintas mesmo... – o loiro disse a última frase como se falasse mais para si mesmo – E eu... Eu provoquei Camus, desejando vê-lo sofrer como eu, do mesmo jeito que eu... Eu quis levá-lo ao limite... E consegui.

\- O que... você fez?

\- Quando ele disse que ia embora... Eu me lembro de rir sarcástico, dizendo que era assim que ele sempre agia. Eu o chamei de covarde e de muitos outros nomes bem depreciativos. Camus estava me ignorando enquanto pegava suas coisas e isso só me enfurecia ainda mais. Quando ele se aproximou da porta para sair, foi quando eu disse que, se ele saísse, não era mais para voltar. Ele parou e olhou para mim; disse que só ia embora para eu poder esfriar a cabeça e que conversaríamos no dia seguinte. Aí... – Milo respirou muito fundo – Foi aí que eu comecei a falar palavras que eu nunca deveria ter dito. Mas não consegui me conter. Eu disse... – o loiro baixou os olhos – Disse que não me importava mais. Eu disse que era melhor ele sair mesmo. Que eu já estava cansado de tudo aquilo, daquela relação. Falei que estava cansado de ser infeliz, que não suportava mais viver uma vida com aquela. E alcancei meu objetivo dizendo coisas assim. Consegui a total atenção do Camus, que ficou me olhando inicialmente sem qualquer reação. Então eu continuei a falar... Disse que aquele namoro entre nós já tinha se desgastado demais, que estávamos tentando manter viva uma relação que já tinha morrido há muito tempo, que só continuávamos um com o outro por comodidade... Falei que sentia falta da minha antiga vida, que sentia falta de ser uma pessoa feliz como sempre fui...

Milo passou a mão pelo rosto, muito tenso.

\- Sei que nesse momento eu consegui magoá-lo, porque foi quando ele finalmente voltou a falar. Ele disse que eu tinha bebido demais, que não sabia o que estava dizendo. Mas ele não falava com frieza, a voz dele estava fraca e os olhos dele estavam marejados. Foram raras as vezes que vi os olhos de Camus daquela maneira, Ikki. Mas eu... não consegui parar. Meu orgulho estúpido e minha falta de racionalidade me fizeram dizer que a bebida tinha apenas me permitido falar tudo o que eu sentia de verdade. Mas aquilo não era verdade, Ikki... Não era... – uma lágrima despontou e começou a escorrer pelo rosto pálido de Milo – Porém... eu fui tão... convincente... E disse... que eu era infeliz por causa dele. Que viver com ele era insuportável, que eu era um cara sociável, que gostava de curtir a vida e que ele era uma pessoa reclusa que estava tirando minha liberdade. Aí... – Milo apertou com muita força uma mão na outra – Ele começou a chorar, Ikki.

O moreno olhou para o amigo um pouco surpreso. Milo nunca tinha lhe contado algo parecido a respeito de Camus.

\- Ele nunca tinha chorado na minha frente. Nunca. O máximo que eu já tinha visto eram aqueles olhos marejados e isso já era muito. Mas ele começou a chorar. O rosto dele, eu... Eu não sei o que me deu, Ikki... Eu nunca tinha visto tanta dor no rosto do Camus. Era isso o que eu queria, era isso o que eu estava buscando com toda aquela briga estúpida e, agora que eu tinha conseguido... Sei lá o que me deu... Eu fiquei com muita raiva! Eu estava completamente fora de mim... Não sabia como agir.

Milo limpou as poucas lágrimas que desciam por seu rosto agora, com quase raiva.

\- Então eu continuei a falar. Eu não conseguia parar de falar. Eu disse que estava cansado de tudo, cansado da gente, que as lágrimas dele não me comoviam, que aquelas lágrimas não serviam de nada... E era mentira, eu estava mortificado de vê-lo chorar, Ikki. Não eram poucas lágrimas. Camus estava realmente chorando e eu... Eu não sabia o que fazer. Então, Camus disse que, se eu estava tão infeliz, talvez fosse melhor terminarmos... Mas ele não estava provocando ou blefando, Ikki. Camus não fazia essas coisas. E ele disse... a voz dele... meu Deus, Ikki, a voz dele estava completamente embargada pela dor, a voz dele quase não saiu e até mesmo respirar parecia ser difícil para ele naquele momento. Dizer aquelas palavras parecia ter exigido muito dele... – Milo balançou a cabeça, devagar – E eu fiquei com mais raiva quando ele disse que era melhor terminarmos. No fundo, eu sabia que ele falou aquilo porque estava acreditando em cada coisa que eu estava dizendo. Eu sei envenenar bem as minhas palavras quando eu quero, Ikki. Eu sei ser convincente e sei ser cruel quando eu desejo. E Camus... – Milo suspirou – Camus nunca foi de jogar com sentimentos. O que ele dizia a respeito de seus sentimentos era sempre verdadeiro... O problema era que ele não demonstrava muito, mas... os sentimentos dele sempre foram muito puros. Isso foi um dos motivos que me levou a me apaixonar por ele. Camus entendia os sentimentos de uma forma um pouco... idealizada demais... Isso trazia alguma fragilidade para ele e acredito que é por isso que ele se acostumou a escondê-los do mundo.

O rosto de Milo ganhou um aspecto mais sombrio nesse momento.

\- E eu... Eu estava finalmente tendo uma visão, ainda que parcial, dos sentimentos que Camus sempre manteve tão guardados, tão escondidos. Ele estava me deixando ver um pouco do coração dele ali; expondo-se como nunca antes. O rosto dele estava completamente banhado de lágrimas, ele respirava de forma acelerada, como se sequer conseguisse puxar ar para seus pulmões... Então, fazendo um grande esforço, com a voz fraca e trêmula, ele disse que iria embora da minha vida para que eu pudesse ficar bem. Não era chantagem, eu conseguia ver nos olhos dele! Ele estava acreditando em todas as malditas palavras que eu dizia insanamente ali! E então.. tomado de ódio em ver que ele estava indo embora, eu não me segurei... E aí... Eu disse...

As lágrimas agora escorriam livremente pelo rosto de Milo, que não se preocupava mais em impedi-las.

\- Eu disse... que era melhor ele ir mesmo embora. E eu disse, Ikki... com uma voz tão firme, que não sei como pude, mas... Eu disse... Eu disse que era bom ele me esquecer de uma vez por todas quando saísse por aquela porta. Eu disse para Camus me esquecer para sempre porque eu nunca mais queria vê-lo novamente. – Milo fez uma pausa, para respirar profundamente, antes de finalizar – Eu falei para o Camus que, a partir daquele instante, ele estava morto para mim.

Ikki, nesse momento, arregalou um pouco os olhos. Conhecia o amigo, sabia que ele era temperamental e sabia que era capaz de atitudes radicais e impulsivas. Mesmo assim, surpreendeu-se um pouco com essa fala. Entretanto, logo fez questão de dizer:

\- As pessoas, quando estão muito magoadas, nervosas, frustradas, dizem coisas que não querem... Todo mundo sabe disso, Milo.

\- O Camus não sabe, Ikki. Camus lida com o que sente de uma forma muito especial. Ao mesmo tempo, isso me atraía nele... e me deixava com raiva também. – Milo sorriu tristemente com essa recordação – Ele não é insensível como você diz... Muito pelo contrário, Camus fez desse jeito frio de agir uma forma de se proteger, justamente por ter uma sensibilidade frágil o bastante para ser ferido de uma forma quase irreparável, especialmente se for por alguém em quem ele confia...

\- Milo, não se culpe tanto...

\- Sabe o que aconteceu depois de eu ter dito essas malditas palavras, Ikki? Sabe como Camus ficou depois de eu dizer que ele tinha morrido para mim? O corpo inteiro dele tremia, ele ficou completamente perdido. Ele olhava para mim, olhava para os lados, como se precisasse se situar, como se de repente ele nem soubesse mais onde estava. Ele gaguejou algumas palavras, com a voz fraca, tão diferente da voz forte e imponente que ele sempre demonstra quando leciona... Ele parecia tão pequeno e frágil naquele momento... E, apesar de meu coração bater de um jeito que parecia que ia pular fora do meu peito, eu não reagi. Permaneci onde estava, congelado. Acho que Camus esperava que eu fizesse algo. Mas eu não fiz. Então a situação ficou tão insuportável que ele pegou as coisas dele de qualquer jeito e saiu apressado e aturdido do meu apartamento. E eu ainda fiquei imóvel por alguns segundos. Só quando ouvi o barulho de um carro parando em frente ao prédio é que fui até a janela. Era um táxi que estava passando e Camus fez com que parasse para levá-lo embora. Eu apenas fiquei ali, olhando... Não fiz nada. Não o impedi.

\- E... no dia seguinte? Quando os ânimos estavam mais calmos? Você foi vê-lo?

\- No dia seguinte, eu arrumei minhas coisas para vir embora para casa. Eu... – Milo baixou o rosto, parecendo envergonhado – Cheguei a passar em frente à casa dele. Uma parte de mim queria muito saber como ele estava. Mas outra parte estava com muita vergonha de tudo o que eu tinha dito e feito. E eu não tinha conseguido dormir quase nada, então estava em péssimo estado. Quando passei em frente à casa do Camus, vi o carro do Hyoga estacionado ali. Eu me senti mais tranquilo em saber que Camus estava acompanhado e justifiquei para mim mesmo que, naquele momento, Hyoga seria uma companhia melhor para Camus em vez de mim. Então fui embora sem falar com ele. Prometi a mim mesmo que, quando estivesse melhor, voltaria, pediria desculpas... Contudo, como você bem sabe, eu nunca voltei. Eu pensei várias vezes em ir até lá, mas sempre me sentia tão envergonhado e meu orgulho me doía de uma tal forma, que eu apenas ia adiando esse momento. Acho que, lá no fundo, eu estava apenas aguardando as aulas na universidade voltarem porque aí eu obrigatoriamente teria de voltar... E nós dois naturalmente iríamos nos encontrar, mesmo que casualmente... E eu me dizia que então conversaria com ele.

Ikki se calou. Compreendeu que essa não seria mais uma possibilidade.

\- E agora, Ikki... – Milo suspirou dolorosamente, voltando os olhos lacrimejados para o amigo – Eu nunca mais terei a oportunidade de pedir desculpas a ele...

Continua...


	4. Encontro e Reenconto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Para melhor compreensão deste capítulo, é especialmente importante que se tenha lido a fanfic que originou esta continuação, pois haverá algumas referências a ela.  
> A fanfic, também de minha autoria, chama-se "Psicologia, conhaque e literatura".
> 
> Boa leitura!

Início do flashback

Um ano atrás...

Era uma bonita manhã de sábado. Apesar do frio, o céu estava azul e o sol até brilhava nesse belo dia de inverno.

Milo havia acordado mais tarde que o usual. Normalmente, despertava razoavelmente cedo no sábado, para logo pegar as duas horas de estrada e voltar para sua casa o quanto antes.

Neste dia, entretanto, o psicólogo acordou bem além do horário de sempre. E o curioso é que, ao contrário do que ocorria em outras sextas-feiras à noite, ele nem havia ficado fora até tão tarde. O que costumava ocorrer era Milo ficar na companhia de alunos e colegas no pub até umas duas da manhã; então voltava ao apartamento cedido pela universidade e dormia até às 7 horas, quando acordava e partia para sua casa logo em seguida. Acordava revigorado, porque não tinha o costume de dormir mais que 5 horas por noite.

Contudo, na noite passada, quando chegou ao seu apartamento, ainda não era nem meia-noite. E não demorou a pegar no sono; muito pelo contrário. Dormiu logo e o sono tinha sido tão agradável... Fazia tempo que não dormia tão bem assim.

Teria a ver com aquele ruivo? Milo não tinha dúvidas. Certamente sim. A conversa entre eles, tão inusitada, foi uma surpresa para o próprio loiro. Era a primeira vez que era surpreendido quando estava tentando surpreender. A sensação que ficou no loiro, após a saída do professor de Literatura daquele bistrô, foi de uma leveza, de uma empolgação pelo que estaria por vir...

Era uma sensação boa. Tão boa, que Milo nem quis ir ao pub depois disso. Foi direto para o apartamento e dormiu tão bem que até perdeu a hora. Quando acordou, já eram nove horas da manhã.

Despertou preguiçoso e não teve a menor pressa para se arrumar e sair. Fez tudo dentro de um tempo só seu, como se ainda quisesse usufruir das gostosas sensações que resistiam nele.

Aquela manhã que vinha saudá-lo em todo seu resplendor fez Milo abrir um largo sorriso assim que saiu de seu prédio para entrar no carro. Sentiu aquele calor que lhe acariciava o rosto, apesar do tempo frio, e espreguiçou-se languidamente.

Prolongava em si mesmo a agradável sensação do encontro da véspera. Tinha a certeza de que ligaria em breve para o ruivo. A memória da noite passada fez com que abrisse sua carteira para retirar dali o guardanapo que o professor deixara para ele:

\- Camus Verseau... – Milo leu as palavras em voz alta. Sorriu, contente com o desfecho daquele encontro. Ligaria para Camus o quanto antes. E o convidaria para saírem no próximo fim de semana, quando voltasse para esta cidade, como sempre fazia toda semana.

Estava tão feliz e sereno com esses sentimentos tomando conta de si, que o loiro não se sentia com pressa de partir. Dirigia apreciando a paisagem tão conhecida, mas que apresentava um encantamento novo. Então, quando estava perto da saída do campus, parou perto de uma cafeteria que costumava frequentar, onde comprava o café que sempre o ajudava a ficar mais desperto para enfrentar a estrada.

Aquela manhã especialmente fria pedia por um café bem quente.

Assim que entrou na cafeteria, percebeu que estava muito mais cheia e movimentada do que estava acostumado a ver. Afinal, aos sábados, quando passava lá, era bem mais cedo.

Cumprimentou jovialmente os alunos. Milo estava sorridente e nem fazia questão de esconder. Aguardou sua vez na fila, enquanto conversava animado com alguns alunos; comprou seu café e, quando estava se despedindo dos conhecidos que encontrara ali, percebeu que, em uma mesa mais ao canto da cafeteria, estava o ruivo da noite passada.

Milo sentiu o coração bater um pouco mais rápido com a simples visão do professor de Literatura. Seu sorriso se alargou, um pouco surpreso consigo mesmo. Estava realmente tão feliz assim em poder rever esse homem tão cedo?

Ao que tudo indicava, estava sim. E Milo não estava interessado em ficar se perguntando se isso era algo bom ou não. Ele gostava de viver o momento. Assim, aproximou-se da mesa, observando como o ruivo tinha os olhos presos a um livro, que ele lia detidamente.

\- Camus...?

O ruivo levantou os olhos castanhos e, em um primeiro momento, demonstrou uma breve surpresa no olhar ao reconhecer Milo. Porém, no instante seguinte, o professor abriu um bonito sorriso:

\- Milo. Que surpresa agradável reencontrá-lo. – notando que o loiro segurava um copo com café, apontou para o assento à sua frente – Quer se sentar?

O loiro piscou os olhos azuis duas vezes, até recobrar os sentidos. Estava hipnotizado por aquele sorriso. Na véspera, Camus não tinha apresentado um sorriso tão bonito assim...

\- Claro. – Milo então respondeu, sentando-se diante do ruivo. Sentiu-se um pouco sem graça; Camus o fitava intensamente. O ruivo demonstrava não se importar muito com regras de etiqueta que dizem para não se encarar tanto uma pessoa. Aqueles olhos castanhos pareciam querer ler a alma do psicólogo – Você não consegue ficar sem a companhia dos seus livros? – o loiro brincou, tentando escapar da sensação de se sentir tão vulnerável como lhe ocorria naquele momento.

\- Somente quando acho que não vou ter uma companhia agradável. – o ruivo olhou para Milo desse modo intenso ainda alguns segundos mais. Em seguida, finalmente baixou os olhos para seu livro, tomou-o nas mãos, e então o fechou. 

\- Pelo visto, sou uma companhia agradável. – sorriu Milo, com um toque charmoso na última palavra.

\- Há bons precedentes. – respondeu Camus, voltando a olhar para Milo daquela forma tão maravilhosamente invasiva. Era estranho; o psicólogo se sentia um pouco incomodado com esses olhos tão penetrantes, mas, ao mesmo tempo, era uma sensação fantástica sentir-se objeto de tamanha atenção do ruivo. Camus olhava para o loiro como se não houvesse um mundo inteiro ali, ao redor deles. Era um olhar, definitivamente... único. E esse olhar fazia Milo sentir-se exatamente assim: especial.

\- Bons precedentes? – Milo riu, repetindo as palavras do outro.

\- Sim. – Camus respondeu com a voz tranquila, quebrando o forte contato visual que havia se instaurado entre eles, para pegar seu copo de café, que estava ao lado do livro, e tomar um gole – Situações semelhantes tendem a seguir de forma parecida. Não concorda? – sorriu o ruivo.

Milo sorriu brandamente com a observação feita pelo professor de literatura. Levou seu próprio copo de café à boca, sem tirar os olhos azuis do ruivo. Era impressionante como tudo naquele momento era particularmente incrível. Estar sentado diante de Camus trazia-lhe uma sensação de pertencimento, como se, naquele momento, ali naquele lugar era exatamente onde ele deveria estar agora. Essa sensação lhe fazia um bem tão indescritível que até seu café parecia mais saboroso.

\- Eu concordo. Mas podemos mudar um pouco esse cenário numa próxima vez. Em vez de eu vir incomodá-lo, tirando-o de seus livros, poderia ser você que viesse me abordar quando eu menos estivesse esperando. – brincou o psicólogo.

Camus riu de leve. Balançou um pouco a cabeça, tomou mais um pouco de café e voltou a encarar Milo:

\- Ainda estou perplexo com o que aconteceu ontem. É preciso muita ousadia para se sentar à mesa de um desconhecido como você fez.

\- Ousadia? Não sei... só sei que tenho muita confiança em mim mesmo. Ou sou apenas um cara absurdamente atrevido, como diz um amigo meu. – o loiro disse, em tom de brincadeira.

\- De todo modo, eu não conseguiria fazer algo assim. Acho que não sou “atrevido” o bastante. – falou Camus, usando a mesma palavra utilizada pelo psicólogo.

\- Não é? – Milo sorriu de canto – E isso que você está fazendo não demonstra algum atrevimento?

\- O que estou fazendo? – indagou Camus, franzindo o cenho e demonstrando realmente não saber do que Milo estava falando.

\- Você está me encarando de um jeito que... – Milo não conseguia encontrar as palavras certas para se expressar – De um jeito tão fixo, tão... intenso.

\- Ah. – Camus baixou os olhos, e depois levou-os para a multidão na cafeteria, evitando encarar o loiro – Desculpe-me. Eu não queria deixá-lo constrangido.

\- Não, por favor. Eu não quis dizer isso. Quero dizer... Devo reconhecer que, num primeiro momento, fiquei meio sem jeito, mas... Eu não sei... – Milo riu, por sentir que as palavras lhe fugiam; e isso não costumava acontecer – É que você me olhou de um jeito como nunca me olharam antes. Eu não sei explicar. Mas gostei, de verdade. Por favor, não pare. – o loiro finalizou, demonstrando seriedade em suas palavras.

Camus então voltou seu olhar castanho para o homem à sua frente. O poderoso magnetismo estava mais uma vez presente ali:

\- Nunca olharam assim para você antes? Acho difícil acreditar. – o ruivo sorriu brandamente – Há algo de muito fascinante em você, Milo. E me perdoe a forma de olhar para você, mas é que... – uma breve pausa, e os olhos castanhos tornaram-se ainda mais intensos nesse momento – Quando me vejo diante de algo fascinante, eu me sinto fortemente atraído e impelido a descobrir o que há de tão... interessante ali.

Milo precisou engolir em seco. Camus, ao que parecia, não era de falar muito. Porém, quando falava, era tão assertivo no que dizia, que o loiro sentiu-se desconcertado. Desviou os olhos muito azuis para o copo de café a sua frente, antes de conseguir responder:

\- Interessante? Eu?

\- Há algo de muito interessante em você, sim. Mas ainda estou tentando descobrir exatamente o que é.

\- Hum... E acha que descobrirá logo?

\- Não tenho certeza. Como eu já lhe disse... eu levo algum tempo até analisar por completo um personagem pelo qual me interessei.

\- Leve o tempo que quiser para me analisar. Enquanto isso, gostaria de também conhecer você melhor. Mas não se preocupe; estamos indo num ritmo bom! – gracejou Milo – Já sei que gosta de conhaque, de literatura francesa e que não se considera atrevido o suficiente para abordar um estranho sentado sozinho a uma mesa.

Camus abriu um belo sorriso e comentou:

\- Talvez... Quando eu descobrir o que há de tão interessante em você eu possa aprender como ser mais atrevido...

\- Ah! Acha que vou deixar que descubra meus segredos assim? – Milo provocou brincando, sentindo-se cada vez mais à vontade na presença do outro.

\- Na verdade, pensei que você, eventualmente, desejasse revelá-los para mim. – devolveu Camus, com um olhar que tinha um brilho especial.

Milo sorriu, desarmado. Acabava de perceber que aquele homem, pelo visto, conseguiria sempre desarmá-lo com essa facilidade...

Fim do Flashback

Era uma manhã cinzenta e fria. Milo buscava fechar-se mais em seu casaco, tentando abrigar-se ao máximo do vento gelado que vinha de encontro a ele. Nessas horas, sentia muita falta do clima quente e agradável da Grécia.

Ainda tinha uma hora antes de sua aula ter início. Tinha se organizado para revisar alguns pontos da matéria em sua sala, antes de ir conhecer a nova turma que estaria com ele neste semestre.

Entrou na cafeteria, como sempre fazia antes de ir para a sua sala. O lugar estava mais cheio que o normal por estar repleto de calouros. Milo, entretanto, não estava dando muita atenção a isso.

Na verdade, ele não estava dando atenção a mais nada.

Desde que Ikki lhe contara sobre o procedimento realizado por Camus, Milo passou inicialmente por um momento de negação. Depois, entrou em um estado de apatia, no qual se encontrava agora. Por sorte, as aulas tinham recomeçado e Milo fora obrigado a pensar em outras pessoas além de si mesmo. Seus pacientes voltariam a marcar consultas em seu consultório agora que seu período de férias tinha chegado ao fim... Seus alunos precisavam dele... Enfim, a vida precisava seguir.

Ikki não deixou que Milo ficasse sozinho na última semana. O moreno tinha medo de que o amigo levasse adiante a absurda ideia de apagar suas memórias a respeito de Camus. E o loiro, embora realmente tivesse pensado em fazer isso algumas vezes, acabou desistindo. O motivo principal para isso era acreditar que, talvez, Camus ainda fosse capaz de lembrar quem ele era. Talvez, o procedimento tivesse dado errado. Talvez...

\- Ei! Cuidado, cara!

\- Desculpe-me. Eu não tinha visto você. – Milo desculpou-se após quase bater de frente com outro cliente da cafeteria. Estava agindo em um modo automático. Já tinha até mesmo comprado seu café e caminhava sem parecer enxergar ao certo para onde ia...

\- Com licença! Olá!

A voz chegou aos ouvidos de Milo, que imediatamente a reconheceu. O coração chegou a falhar uma batida nesse instante. Os olhos azuis vasculharam ao redor e não demoraram a encontrar o dono dessa voz que, embora forte, vinha em um tom suave.

Camus estava sentado a uma mesa. À sua frente, estavam um livro e um copo com café.

E o ruivo... acenava para ele. Para Milo.

O coração do loiro agora cavalgava vigorosamente em seu peito.

Camus o reconhecera? Ele... ainda se lembrava...?

Milo não pensava. Não conseguiria; eram tantos pensamentos confusos e desconexos que atravessavam velozmente sua mente... O loiro se via incapaz de conceber um único pensamento inteligível agora. Seus pés apenas seguiam rumo àquela mesa, diante da qual o ruivo estava sentado, com um pequeno e gentil sorriso desenhado nos lábios.

Quando se aproximou o bastante, Milo ouviu Camus dizer:

\- Você quer se sentar? – o ruivo falou, apontando para o assento diante de si.

Milo não respondeu. Não conseguiu. Apenas aceitou o convite, sentando-se ali.

E o psicólogo olhava para Camus, atônito. Aquilo seria real?...

\- Eu vi que você está um pouco atrapalhado com tudo isso. – o ruivo explicou, apontando com os olhos para a grande quantidade de material que Milo carregava – Percebi quando quase derrubou seu café em outro cliente.

Milo ainda não dizia nada. Somente olhou para si mesmo e viu em que péssimo estado se encontrava. Carregava consigo todos os livros que pensou que poderia precisar. Não tinha conseguido se organizar muito para o primeiro dia de aula. Não estava com cabeça para isso, de modo que, naquela manhã, apenas saiu pegando todos os livros que poderiam ter a ver com a aula do dia e esperava planejar algo mais ou menos decente um pouco antes de a aula ter início.

\- Você é professor aqui? – Camus perguntou, ao perceber que o outro não dizia qualquer palavra.

E foi então que Milo teve a dura confirmação. Camus não se lembrava dele. Sua memória estava realmente apagada...

Porém... Se era assim... Por que Camus olhava para ele daquele jeito? Por que parecia ainda haver familiaridade entre eles?

Ou seria apenas coisa da sua imaginação?

Milo olhou para o livro sobre a mesa. “Os miseráveis”. Camus conhecia esse livro de cor e salteado. Ele só o trazia consigo quando não tinha a intenção de encontrar alguém... ou, ao menos, alguém interessante, como o ruivo costumava dizer sempre que Milo brincava com esse assunto.

Isso significava que Camus não estava à sua espera.

Até então, Milo negava para si mesmo que albergava essa esperança.

Esse era um hábito que tinha se tornado comum entre eles. Sempre se encontravam nessa cafeteria antes de irem para suas aulas.

Sempre. Era mais que um ponto de encontro.

Era, nos últimos tempos, um lugar de recomeço. Sempre que terminavam discutindo ou brigando, independente do que fosse...

No dia seguinte, sempre se reencontravam ali. Aquele que chegasse primeiro ficaria à espera do outro, até que este aparecesse e ambos pudessem conversar.

Sempre tinha sido assim... E, por esse motivo, mesmo que não quisesse admitir para si mesmo, Milo tinha a esperança de que Camus pudesse estar lá, esperando por ele.

E então iriam conversar... Milo pediria perdão pelas terríveis palavras daquela fatídica noite... Poderiam então... recomeçar...

Entretanto, a realidade agora vinha-lhe mostrar que essa possibilidade não existia mais.

Camus tinha se esquecido dele.

\- Você está bem? – o ruivo perguntou.

Milo tinha os olhos marejados. Rapidamente esfregou os olhos, limpando-os com aspereza.

Não estava pronto para deixar para trás.

Estava com muitas palavras presas na garganta.

E não estava em condições de se segurar.

O loiro estava prestes a começar a falar. A falar sobre tudo, sobre o que eram, sobre a decisão absurda que Camus tinha tomado...

Foi nesse instante que um outro homem se aproximou e, sem que precisasse pedir licença, simplesmente sentou-se ao lado de Camus.

\- Saga? – Milo falou, ao ver o chefe do departamento de Letras surgir ali, repentinamente.

\- Vocês se conhecem? – Camus estranhou o modo como Milo dirigiu-se ao outro loiro.

\- É, nos conhecemos sim. – Saga respondeu, parecendo fuzilar Milo com os olhos – Olá, Camus. Desculpe o meu atraso. – falou em tom mais suave, olhando agora para o ruivo.

\- Tudo bem. Você nem demorou tanto assim. – Camus falou sem dar grande importância para isso – Mas como vocês se conhecem? – o ruivo parecia mais interessado em entender essa situação.

\- Na verdade, eu queria saber era como vocês dois se conhecem. – Saga pontuou, com a voz firme. E novamente olhou de forma hostil para Milo.

\- Nós não nos conhecemos. Quero dizer, eu acabei de convidá-lo para se sentar aqui comigo porque...

\- Você o convidou?? – Saga elevou um pouco o tom de voz.

\- Convidei. – Camus estranhava as atitudes de Saga e não escondia isso – Qual o problema?

\- É que... – Saga parecia muito desconfortável – Você sabia que eu já estava chegando...

\- Sim. E...? – Camus arqueou uma sobrancelha, encarando Saga – Há lugar para quatro pessoas nesta mesa.

\- É, mas... – Saga estava mesmo agitado. Bufou, e então prosseguiu – Você não tem esse costume, Camus. Você não tem o hábito de convidar desconhecidos para se sentarem à mesa com você.

Milo, que não tinha dito mais qualquer palavra, acompanhava silenciosamente essa conversa entre Camus e Saga. A última frase, no entanto, feriu seu peito de uma forma que ele não imaginava que fosse doer tanto.

\- Desconhecido... – o psicólogo murmurou, em tom sofrido.

Camus não percebeu a palavra, dita quase em sussurro por Milo, porque parecia ponderar sobre o que o colega de departamento acabara de dizer:

\- É verdade, eu não tenho esse costume. – o ruivo dizia, parecendo falar até para si mesmo, com uma expressão um pouco confusa – Mas é que... ele estava precisando de um lugar para sentar. Mal conseguia segurar o café, com tantos livros nos braços. – o professor de literatura justificou-se, mas com um acento incerto, como se nem ele conseguisse acreditar que o motivo fosse apenas esse...

\- Entendo. – Saga olhou para a pilha de livros que Milo ainda segurava. De tão atordoado, o loiro ainda não os tinha colocado sobre a mesa – Você é sempre muito gentil, Camus. Mas... – Saga olhou em seu relógio de pulso – Acho que está na hora de irmos. Daqui a pouco você não tem uma aula?

\- Não, ainda tenho algum tempo. Não preciso sair agora. – replicou o ruivo – Mas se você precisar ir, não se prenda aqui por mim. Você não tinha uma reunião para comparecer?

\- Sim, eu tenho. Mas também não é agora. Não preciso sair, já que prefere ficar. – Saga suspirou pesadamente. Sentia-se profundamente incomodado com a presença de Milo ali – Aliás, já que estamos aqui, podemos combinar o jantar de hoje à noite? Sei que, da última vez, fui eu que escolhi o lugar, mas fiquei sabendo de um restaurante novo que abriu e acho que você irá adorar conhecê-lo...

\- Com licença. – Milo começou a se levantar. A situação estava insuportável. O psicólogo não tinha conseguido sair dali até então, porque simplesmente não queria se afastar do ruivo, apesar de compreender que ele realmente não se recordava de si. Todavia, havia um limite para tanto masoquismo. Ver como Saga conversava com Camus, apresentando uma intimidade que nunca existiu antes... Uma intimidade que antes pertencia somente a eles dois... Isso foi como um golpe em seu estômago e Milo sentiu que mal conseguia respirar naquele ambiente. Começou a se levantar, nervoso. Precisava ir embora dali.

\- Espera! – Camus falou, de forma impulsiva, atraindo um olhar surpreso de Saga para ele – Você... Está bem? – o ruivo perguntou, deixando perceber uma legítima preocupação em seu tom de voz.

\- Eu... Estou. Mas preciso ir embora. Estou atrasado para minha aula. Com licença. – Milo falava com as palavras atropeladas, enquanto segurava desajeitadamente seus livros. Não se despediu apropriadamente; apenas saiu dali o mais rápido que pôde.

\- Ei! – Camus tentou chamar uma vez mais, porém Milo acabava de deixar a cafeteria – Você esqueceu seu café... – o ruivo falou, com um suspiro.

\- Pode deixar. Eu levo para ele. – Saga acrescentou, com pressa, pegando o copo de café sobre a mesa e dirigindo-se veloz para a saída da cafeteria.

Camus permaneceu sentado onde estava, sem reação. Apenas olhava na direção em que Milo havia seguido. Por fim, baixou os olhos castanhos e falou, em voz baixa, permitindo que viesse à tona um sentimento que nascia em algum profundo recôndito de seu ser:

\- E eu nem consegui perguntar o nome dele...

Lá fora, Milo caminhava rápido, com raiva. Algumas poucas lágrimas começavam a rolar pela sua face, enquanto o vento frio vinha castigar seu rosto.

\- Ei! Milo!

O psicólogo voltou-se para trás ao ouvir a voz de Saga.

O chefe do departamento de Letras era um homem forte e mais alto que Milo. Ele vinha com uma expressão furiosa:

\- O que pensa que está fazendo??

\- Eu não te devo qualquer satisfação, cara. Agora some da minha frente.

\- Sumo da sua frente com o maior prazer! Assim que você prometer que não vai mais falar com o Camus.

\- O quê? Quem você pensa que é para me exigir isso?!

\- Eu sou amigo do Camus. E sei que ele fez o procedimento para te esquecer. Você não foi avisado disso?

\- Fui sim. E isso só diz respeito a nós dois. Então não se mete onde não foi chamado.

\- Não; não diz respeito a você, Milo! Você não faz mais parte da vida do Camus! Será que não entende? Ele quis esquecer você! Se ele quis isso, é porque ele não te quer mais na vida dele! Então, dá para respeitar o desejo dele?!

As palavras de Saga atingiram Milo de uma forma cruel. Ele ainda não conseguia processar todas essas informações devidamente.

\- Eu não... Eu não tenho certeza de que ele queria isso. Se eu puder conversar com ele... Eu acho que... podemos esclarecer... – Milo falava, sem saber ao certo o que dizia.

\- Vocês não têm mais nada para conversar, Milo! Acabou! Achei que, quando você soubesse do procedimento, entenderia isso. – Saga bufou, um pouco alterado. Então, respirou fundo, para conseguir falar em tom mais calmo – Olha, afaste-se dele, está bem?. Se algum dia, você quis bem ao Camus, então não vai mais se aproximar dele. Se tem alguma consideração por ele, mantenha-se longe. Deixe o Camus seguir com a vida dele. – Saga finalizou, estendendo o copo de café para Milo.

O psicólogo não respondeu. Pegou o copo de café maquinalmente e, sem saber o que fazer, simplesmente começou a caminhar rumo ao seu carro.

Saga ainda permaneceu onde estava por algum tempo, enquanto certificava-se de que Milo iria embora. Somente quando o viu entrando em seu carro e partindo dali, retornou para dentro da cafeteria.

Continua...


	5. Recomeço

Ikki estava terminando de fazer uma sessão de fotos em um parque a pedido de uma revista para a qual trabalhava como freelancer, quando seu celular começou a tocar.

Normalmente o fotógrafo não deixava o aparelho ligado enquanto estava trabalhando, mas dessa vez ele tinha aberto uma exceção. Era o primeiro dia de Milo de volta à universidade e Ikki imaginava que o amigo pudesse ligar precisando de algum suporte. O psicólogo tinha dito que não ligaria, que estaria bem, que o amigo não precisava se preocupar. Mesmo assim, o moreno preferiu pecar pelo excesso. Ficaria a postos, caso o loiro precisasse dele. 

E Milo realmente precisou.

– Alô? – Ikki atendeu, enquanto enquadrava o cenário à sua frente para mais uma foto.

– Ikki? – a voz de Milo vinha um pouco sufocada – Escuta, eu... – o loiro suspirou. Seu orgulho doía por ter de pedir auxílio, mas a necessidade falava mais alto – Eu estou precisando da sua ajuda.

Ikki imediatamente baixou sua câmera e os olhos escuros denotaram a preocupação que logo tomou conta do fotógrafo:

– O que houve, Milo? Você está bem?

– Mais ou menos. Eu... encontrei o Camus.

Ikki esboçou uma expressão de surpresa em seu rosto. Sabia perfeitamente que isso acabaria acontecendo, mas não imaginou que fosse ocorrer tão cedo.

– E como foi?

– Foi péssimo. Ele realmente não se lembra de mim. E eu não quero falar sobre isso agora; eu não consigo, Ikki. Não sei onde eu estava com a cabeça quando achei que poderia continuar dando aulas aqui normalmente. Não sou masoquista a esse ponto. Eu preciso ir embora daqui.

– Está bem. Tudo bem. – ao notar como o amigo falava com pressa, Ikki percebeu que Milo realmente não estava bem – O que precisa que eu faça?

– Quero que você vá até a minha casa. Vou te passar exatamente tudo o que você tem de pegar lá. Há muitos livros e materiais que estão no meu escritório e pertencem à universidade. Era material de pesquisa, basicamente, que eu às vezes levava para trabalhar em casa. Então presta atenção e anota o que você vai trazer aqui pra mim e...

– Espera um pouco, Milo! Por que precisa que eu leve essas coisas aí?

– Porque eu vou abandonar essa universidade, Ikki. Não vou mais trabalhar aqui.

– O quê?! Como assim, Milo?

– Ikki, eu não vou suportar ser visto como um desconhecido pelo Camus. E também não vou aguentar ver como aquele Saga agora anda tão íntimo do Camus, como se eles fossem um casal...

– Eles são um casal agora?

– Não sei. E não quero saber. Eu quero ir embora daqui o quanto antes, só isso.

– Milo... – Ikki olhou em seu relógio de pulso – Você não deveria estar em sala agora? Sua aula não começava às 10h?

– Sim. Mas eu não fui para a aula.

Ikki calou-se. Conhecia bem o amigo e sabia o quanto ele era profissional. Para deixar de ir à aula, o loiro realmente não deveria estar nada bem.

– E aí, você também pode me ajudar a pegar tudo o que está no apartamento para eu levar de volta para minha casa. É até bom que você esteja aqui para isso, porque assim posso levar tudo em uma única viagem e então não precisarei voltar aqui nunca mais. – acrescentou o psicólogo, com a voz amarga.

– Milo, onde você está agora?

– Ikki, você vai poder me ajudar ou não? – desconversou o loiro.

– É claro que eu vou te ajudar. Mas antes eu quero saber exatamente onde você está agora.

Silêncio. Milo parecia ponderar a resposta que daria.

– Não mente pra mim, cara. Me fala onde você está. – Ikki falou, sério.

O psicólogo, por sua vez, bufou nervoso. Entretanto, reconhecia que precisava ser honesto com o amigo:

– Estou em um restaurante... No bar do restaurante.

– Milo! São 11 horas da manhã!

– Eu tomei só duas cervejas, Ikki. Eu não vim me embebedar. Quero dizer... Talvez, em um primeiro momento, essa fosse a intenção. Mas eu reconheço que estou em uma situação decadente. Não pretendo continuar assim. Por isso eu te liguei. Mas então; vai me ajudar ou não?

– Vou, claro. – Ikki suspirou profundamente, sem fazer questão de esconder sua preocupação – Mas você pode, por favor, voltar para o seu apartamento e me esperar lá? – o fotógrafo não queria que Milo continuasse naquele bar. Mesmo que ele não estivesse interessado em beber mais, o ambiente poderia não favorecer essa decisão.

– Não. Eu não quero ficar lá, Ikki. Me traz péssimas recordações daquela noite. Vou ficar aqui esperando você chegar. Agora, anota tudo o que você precisa trazer para cá, está bem?

O moreno não discutiu mais. Sabia como Milo poderia ser teimoso. E sabia também o quanto o amigo era impulsivo. Esse, definitivamente, não era o momento de discutirem. Portanto, fez como o amigo pediu e anotou tudo o que estava em sua casa e que deveria ser levado de volta à universidade. Depois, Ikki anotou o endereço do restaurante onde o encontraria e terminou a ligação.

Ikki sabia que, até pegar tudo o que Milo lhe pediu, mais as duas horas de estrada... Levaria umas três horas até chegar lá.

Não queria que Milo ficasse naquele bar, mas já que o amigo se recusava a ir embora de lá... Então Ikki precisava providenciar que o loiro não ficasse sozinho.

Odiava ter de pedir favores assim, mas... Era necessário.

Então, tratou de fazer uma ligação antes de ir para a casa de Milo buscar tudo o que ele lhe pedira.

**********************************

Milo olhava para a televisão sem realmente prestar atenção ao noticiário que era exibido naquele momento. Tudo o que ele queria agora era não pensar e o barulho da TV ajudava-o a distrair-se de si mesmo.

O lugar estava ainda bastante vazio. Além dele, apenas dois outros homens se encontravam ali, cada um também perdido em seus próprios pensamentos.

O loiro sequer se dava conta dessas outras presenças, ensimesmado como estava, até que percebeu alguém se aproximando e sentando-se bem a seu lado:

– Olá, Milo. Como vai?

O psicólogo olhou para o lado e surpreendeu-se ao ver quem estava ali:

– Hyoga? Mas... O que está fazendo aqui?? – e então rapidamente ligou os pontos para compreender o que se passava – Ah, claro. Ikki ligou para você e pediu que viesse aqui.

– Eu não vou negar. Foi ele quem me ligou, sim.

– Eu não preciso de uma babá.

– Que bom, porque não sou babá de ninguém. – respondeu Hyoga, com a voz tranquila.

– Então o que veio fazer aqui? – inquiriu o psicólogo, um pouco agressivo.

– Vim ver como você está.

– Já viu. Agora pode ir embora.

Hyoga direcionou seus olhos muito claros para Milo e, com uma expressão mais séria, devolveu:

– Olha, apesar de tudo, eu tenho alguma consideração por você, Milo. Apesar de você ter magoado e muito uma pessoa por quem tenho grande apreço, estou disposto a relevar porque você também foi capaz de fazer bem ao Camus por algum período. Mas para tudo há um limite, certo? Então, não teste minha paciência. Estou aqui porque Ikki me pediu que viesse. Ele está preocupado com você. Que tal demonstrar um pouco de gratidão pelo seu amigo?

Milo se calou. No fundo, sabia que Hyoga estava correto. Havia deixado Ikki preocupado; ele sabia bem disso. Se seu amigo se sentiria mais tranquilo sabendo que não estava sozinho, então era melhor permitir-lhe ao menos essa tranquilidade.

O pesquisador de literatura francesa compreendeu que aquele silêncio era a forma de Milo concordar com o que fora dito. Sorriu discretamente e então retirou um livro que carregava em sua pasta. Começou a ler, ficando rapidamente entretido em sua leitura. Milo, que até então estava com os olhos presos à TV, finalmente notou o rapaz lendo a seu lado:

– Camus ensinou você direitinho. – Milo comentou e então fez um gesto para o bartender – Uma água tônica, por favor.

– Camus me ensinou o quê? – perguntou o rapaz, levantando os olhos daquelas páginas.

– A ter sempre um livro consigo, para quando estiver com alguma companhia desagradável. – o psicólogo respondeu, sem demonstrar qualquer agressividade em sua fala agora. Seu tom de voz vinha como em uma mera constatação. O bartender entregou uma garrafa de água a Milo, que levou-a direto aos lábios sedentos.

– Eu... Não disse que você é uma companhia desagradável. – Hyoga demonstrou-se um pouco sem-graça com esse comentário, fechando o livro e o colocando de volta em sua pasta.

– Tudo bem, Hyoga. Não precisa se explicar. As coisas são como são. Camus e eu não estamos mais juntos. Ele me odeia tanto que resolveu me esquecer. E você, como amigo dele, obviamente não gosta de mim também.

Hyoga olhava atônito para Milo. Quando conseguiu demonstrar alguma reação, mostrou-se incrédulo do que acabava de ouvir:

– Você acha mesmo que Camus fez o procedimento porque odiava você?

– Por que mais ele faria algo tão terrível? Ele me apagou da vida dele, Hyoga! Ele escolheu destruir tudo o que tínhamos juntos!

O jovem pesquisador acadêmico ficou observando Milo em silêncio por alguns segundos. Por fim, resolveu falar:

– Ikki me contou que você viu Camus hoje. Vou considerar que por esse motivo está assim tão magoado. Mas, no fundo, Milo... Você sabe que não é tão simples assim. Você conhece Camus bem o suficiente para saber que ele nunca faria algo desse tipo motivado por ódio. Compreendo que a atitude dele te magoou e dou razão a você por se sentir assim. Porém, não distorça tanto os fatos. Você sabe que também magoou Camus... E, talvez, não tenha noção do estrago feito.

Milo olhava fixamente para a garrafa de água que segurava entre as mãos. Não queria olhar para Hyoga enquanto ele dizia coisas que mexiam profundamente consigo. O psicólogo sabia que o pupilo de Camus estava certo.

– Ikki ficou furioso com o Camus quando contei a ele sobre o procedimento feito. Ele o chamou de covarde, de egoísta... – Hyoga sorriu tristemente – Você tem um amigo que o defende com unhas e dentes, Milo. Tanto que eu nem quis contar a ele sobre quem era o verdadeiro covarde nessa história, para que ele continuasse enxergando você como o amigo perfeito, que não erra... Mas nós dois sabemos da verdade, não é?

Finalmente, Milo dirigiu os olhos para Hyoga. Um olhar cheio de culpa.

– Você deveria ter voltado. Depois daquela briga, você deveria ter voltado. – Hyoga continuou – Camus ficou esperando por você. Sabia disso?

– Ele ficou...?

– Sim. Todos os dias, ele ia para aquela cafeteria e ficava a manhã inteira esperando que você aparecesse. No começo, ele não queria me dizer por que insistia em fazer isso. Mas, depois de alguns dias assim, Camus acabou me contando sobre o hábito que vocês tinham de se reconciliar lá.

– Ele... te contou sobre isso?

– Contou. Mas não foi fácil arrancar isso dele. – Hyoga suspirou – Não é fácil obter esse tipo de confidência do Camus... Por exemplo... No dia após a briga de vocês, eu fui à casa dele porque tínhamos combinado de rever um artigo meu para um simpósio... E então o encontrei em um estado lastimável. Eu me recusei a ir embora até que ele me contasse o que tinha havido. Só assim para ele me contar que vocês tinham brigado de forma definitiva.

– Camus contou a você o que aconteceu nessa briga? – quis saber o psicólogo, um tanto receoso.

– Eu nunca tinha visto Camus tão vulnerável quanto nesse dia. Ele não entrou em detalhes, mas acabou me revelando muito mais do que normalmente diria. Então, respondendo à sua pergunta... Eu sei que você disse coisas horríveis para ele, Milo. – Hyoga olhava de modo bastante repreensivo para o outro loiro, que baixou o rosto por isso.

– Olha... – o rapaz prosseguiu depois de alguns instantes pensativo sobre o que dizer – Eu não estou aqui para julgar você. O que havia entre vocês dois pertencia a vocês dois. E as pessoas erram, eu sei disso. A grande questão é que você deveria ter voltado para pedir desculpas. Bom, isso se você estivesse arrependido.

– É claro que eu me arrependi, Hyoga!

– Então deveria ter demonstrado.

– Eu sei. Eu sei... – Milo repetiu, levando a mão ao rosto – Eu queria ter vindo. Sei que deveria. Mas não consegui. Simplesmente... não pude.

Hyoga soltou um suspiro profundo. Tamborilou os dedos sobre a bancada do bar, refletindo sobre algumas questões. Então respirou fundo e continuou falar:

– Camus me contou sobre a cafeteria ser o ponto de recomeço entre vocês. Ele me contou apenas depois de eu passar a ficar lá com ele, todos os dias. Eu dizia que o acompanharia até que ele me explicasse por que estava fazendo aquilo. Então, depois de uma semana, ele resolveu me contar o que aquele lugar representava para vocês. Ele achava que isso me faria deixar de ir, mas eu não o deixaria ficar lá sozinho à sua espera. Continuei indo junto com ele. E, sinceramente, Milo... Não era ódio que eu via nos olhos dele. Camus não estava odiando você. Ele estava triste, magoado. Principalmente porque, a cada dia que passava e você não aparecia naquela cafeteria, ele entendia isso como uma confirmação de que você não queria mais nada com ele. Camus julgou que você já o tivesse esquecido e deixado para trás. Por isso ele quis fazer o procedimento. Ele achava que não suportaria rever você e enxergar tanta indiferença nos seus olhos.

– Ele disse isso tudo para você, Hyoga?

– Não. Bem, não desse jeito, com essas palavras. Você sabe que Camus não consegue se expressar muito bem. Por não saber lidar com os próprios sentimentos, Camus considera isso uma fraqueza em si mesmo. Por isso, evita demonstrá-los.

– É, eu... Eventualmente comecei a entender isso nele. – Milo complementou, com um olhar melancólico.

– Até que você percebeu rápido. Eu conheço Camus há uns 6 anos e sinto que ainda tenho muito a aprender sobre ele. Porém, hoje eu consigo compreender muito do que ele não fala. Aprendi a ler nas entrelinhas do que ele diz...

– Mas e quando ler nas entrelinhas não é o suficiente, Hyoga? E quando as palavras tornam-se necessárias? Eu não queria mais apenas adivinhar o que Camus estava querendo me dizer. Eu realmente queria que ele me dissesse, com todas as letras!... – desabafou Milo, desaguando suas angústias de uma vez.

– Ele sabia disso, Milo. – Hyoga respondeu, com a voz amena – E... ele estava tentando mudar. Mas, quer saber? Isso agora está no passado. Não acho que vá adiantar qualquer coisa ficar remexendo no que já passou.

– Se eu soubesse que ele estava me esperando lá... Se eu soubesse disso, eu teria vindo. E teria vindo correndo... – Milo continuou a falar, mas mais para si mesmo.

– Eu pensei em entrar em contato, para lhe contar isso. Mas eu também fiquei muito chateado com você, pelo que Camus me contou. Além disso, eu achava que, se fosse para você aparecer, você tinha de vir porque quisesse, porque tivesse pensado bastante a respeito, porque tivesse tomado a decisão por si só... e não porque alguém te ligasse dizendo que Camus sentia sua falta. Era algo que você tinha de fazer por você mesmo, Milo.

O psicólogo se calou. Pensava em tantas possibilidades... E se tivesse voltado? E se tivesse sido mais paciente? E se tivessem feito as pazes no dia seguinte? Estariam juntos hoje? Ou teriam se desentendido novamente dias depois? Milo queria mesmo que Camus mudasse? E, se não houvesse qualquer mudança... Seria justo consigo? O loiro estava confuso. Eram muitas perguntas para as quais não conseguia conceber respostas agora.

Hyoga percebeu o estado em que Milo ficou e respeitou o tempo do outro. Compreendia que ele tinha muito a resolver consigo mesmo.

Ficaram em silêncio por um bom tempo. Hyoga não retirara mais o livro de dentro de sua pasta, mas mantinha um olhar pensativo na paisagem de fora, que se via por uma janela. Às vezes, o rapaz via alguém se aproximando do restaurante e parecia sobressaltar-se. Entretanto, notando que não se tratava de quem pensava, parecia ficar levemente frustrado.

Milo, após algum tempo em estado meditativo, percebeu esses pequenos sobressaltos de Hyoga. Acabou sorrindo de leve:

– Sabe... Ikki ficou muito decepcionado quando você parou de responder às mensagens dele. – o psicólogo falou, subitamente.

– Ahn? O quê? – Hyoga perguntou, pego de surpresa com esse comentário.

– Depois daquela vez que vocês se encontraram para a sessão de fotos. Ikki tinha gostado bastante de te conhecer. Ele me falou animado que vocês planejavam um novo encontro assim que possível.

Hyoga cruzou os braços, parecendo um pouco desconfortável em receber essas informações. No entanto, seus olhos diziam para Milo que continuasse a falar:

– Ele ficava muito feliz quando recebia uma mensagem sua. E eu realmente pensei que alguma coisa mais séria poderia acontecer entre vocês... Mas aí... – Milo olhou triste para o rapaz – Você simplesmente parou de responder às mensagens dele.

– Eu não parei simplesmente de responder. Disse que estava muito ocupado com a minha pesquisa. – Hyoga tentou se justificar, com um tom bastante defensivo.

– E Ikki entendeu o recado. Parece que ele ainda tentou mandar algumas mensagens para você depois disso, para saber como estavam as coisas... E você não respondeu.

– Bom, você e Camus não estavam facilitando a situação, Milo. Naquela época, seria muito complicado ter qualquer envolvimento com Ikki. E eu não quero mais falar sobre isso, está bem? – nesse momento, Hyoga, mais agitado, retirou o livro de sua pasta e se colocou a folheá-lo, um pouco nervoso.

– Tudo bem. Só queria que soubesse que Ikki é uma pessoa incrível, caso algum dia tenha vontade de conhecê-lo melhor. Mas só... – Milo bebeu o resto da água que ainda estava em sua garrafa, antes de finalizar – Tome cuidado para não magoá-lo. Ikki já sofreu muito nesta vida. E ele merece muito ser feliz.

Hyoga voltou um olhar um pouco surpreso para Milo. O psicólogo lhe oferecia um sorriso gentil. O jovem pesquisador, por sua vez, retribuiu com um sorriso amigável.

Depois disso, os dois permaneceram mais algum tempo em um confortável silêncio, até que Ikki finalmente apareceu à porta do restaurante.

O moreno viu como Hyoga lia seu livro, compenetrado, enquanto Milo olhava pela janela do restaurante, alheio a tudo o que se passava a seu redor.

O fotógrafo se aproximou logo, demonstrando em seu rosto que havia dirigido o mais rápido que pôde para chegar o quanto antes. Quando se viu perto o bastante, chamou pelo amigo:

– Milo.

Hyoga imediatamente levantou o rosto e deixou escapar um sorriso, quando disse:

– Ikki.

O moreno olhou para o loiro e, ao encontrar aqueles olhos tão claros, acabou sorrindo em retorno – Oi, Hyoga. Obrigado por ter vindo aqui.

– Imagina. Não me custou nada.

– Mesmo assim. Eu fico te devendo uma. – Ikki sorriu com um certo charme.

Milo, que tinha voltado o rosto na direção do amigo assim que ele chamou seu nome, apenas observou a breve interação entre os dois. Sentiu alguma alegria por Ikki naquele momento.

O fotógrafo, notando que o amigo os observava assim, sentiu-se um pouco constrangido. Pigarreou e disse, em tom repreensivo:

– Eu trouxe tudo o que você me pediu. Mas vim aqui principalmente para colocar algum juízo na sua cabeça.

– Não vou mudar de ideia, Ikki. Eu não quero mais trabalhar aqui.

– Como é? – surpreendeu-se Hyoga – Você vai se demitir?

– Vou. – respondeu Milo, com a voz resignada – Não vou conseguir ficar por aqui, sendo que posso cruzar com Camus a qualquer momento. Ainda mais agora que ele está com Saga...

– Você não sabe disso, Milo. – Ikki atalhou – Para todos os efeitos, eles são só amigos.

– Eles são só amigos, Hyoga? – Milo foi incisivo, encurralando o rapaz com sua pergunta.

O jovem pesquisador gaguejou um pouco antes de responder:

– Bom... ahn... Camus considera Saga um amigo... Mas Saga... Bem... Não é como se ele fizesse questão de esconder que gostaria de ter algo mais...

– Eu não disse? Eu sabia! – Milo falou, arrebatado, levantando-se nervoso e caminhando apressado para fora do restaurante.

– Por que você falou isso? – indagou Ikki, olhando bravo para Hyoga enquanto seguia Milo.

– O que queria que eu fizesse? Mentisse? – Hyoga acompanhava o moreno, devolvendo o olhar indignado.

– Podia ter inventado uma desculpa! Você é bom nisso. – Ikki falou com alguma aspereza.

Hyoga não respondeu. Essa última frase do moreno, depois do que ouvira de Milo, doera um pouco mais.

Lá fora, Milo estava parado, olhando para o nada.

– Milo... Eu só queria que você pensasse bem no que está fazendo. Você batalhou muito para conseguir esse trabalho aqui, nesta universidade. Você estava tão animado com essa carreira acadêmica... Quer mesmo jogar tudo isso fora, assim? – Ikki, com a voz mais suave, aproximou-se do amigo, tentando fazê-lo mudar de ideia.

Hyoga, por sua vez, ficara a alguma distância dos dois, dando-lhes alguma privacidade assim.

O psicólogo, todavia, mantinha uma expressão melancólica e reflexiva no rosto. Respirou profundamente antes de dizer:

– É isso o que eu quero, Ikki. E, no momento, só preciso que me apoie, meu amigo. Pode ser?

– Claro, Milo. Você sabe que pode contar comigo.

******************************

Quando chegaram ao prédio onde Milo ficava hospedado, Hyoga ofereceu-se para ajudar a pegar os pertences de Milo, que seriam levados de volta para sua casa. Segundo o rapaz, era o mínimo que poderia fazer para ajudar, de alguma forma, naquela situação. Assim, os três entraram no apartamento em que o psicólogo ficava sempre que ia para aquela cidade. Entretanto, após alguns minutos ali, Milo disse que não conseguia ficar lá dentro. Todas as lembranças, as recordações vinham de uma vez, oprimindo seu peito. Era angustiante e difícil demais. Ikki compreendeu e disse que, com a ajuda de Hyoga, terminaria de pegar os pertences sem grandes dificuldades. O fotógrafo sugeriu então que Milo fosse cuidar da papelada de sua demissão, além de devolver o material de pesquisa que estava em sua casa. O loiro acatou a sugestão e partiu para cuidar dessas questões burocráticas.

Pegou seu carro e dirigiu até o prédio que ficava próximo à reitoria. Tentava não pensar demais. Sua cabeça até já latejava de tantos pensamentos inacabados, que ficavam dando voltas em sua mente. Milo entendia que precisava de tempo para pensar, para colocar muitas ideias em ordem...

Estacionou próximo ao prédio. Só precisava sair e concretizar tudo isso.

Milo sentiu a cabeça pesar. Tudo parecia acontecer rápido demais.

Saiu do carro, sem conseguir sentir certeza em nenhuma decisão que tomava, apesar do que dissera para Ikki. Estava agindo por impulso? Com certeza. Contudo, Milo sabia que precisava explodir nesse momento. Ele se conhecia bem nesse sentido. Havia momentos em que o loiro simplesmente precisava agir de forma impulsiva, explosiva... Do contrário, acabaria implodindo e desmoronando por dentro.

Pegou uma caixa no porta-malas, com os materiais de pequisa e alguns livros que tinha de devolver à universidade. Eram para a pesquisa que tinha a intenção de começar a fazer em um dos laboratórios do departamento de Psicologia.

Sentou-se em um banco ali perto antes de prosseguir. Com a caixa sobre o colo, pegou dali um dos livros em que já tinha começado a trabalhar e passou a folhear suas páginas. Sorriu sereno; seria uma pena não terminar esse projeto...

– Olá. Posso me sentar?

Milo levou um susto ao ouvir essa voz.

Olhou para o lado.

Camus se sentava a seu lado, sorrindo-lhe simpaticamente.

– Pelo visto, você gosta de andar por aí carregando livros. – brincou o ruivo, claramente tentando puxar assunto.

Milo, por sua vez, não sabia o que dizer. Em sua mente, pensava apenas no quanto se esforçara em fugir de Camus o dia inteiro...

E no quanto, lá no fundo, desejava tanto revê-lo, como acontecia agora.

– Você realmente não gosta de falar, não é? – Camus abriu um sorriso bonito – E olha que eu costumo ser a pessoa que fala menos em uma conversa. Mas você me supera.

O psicólogo, diante daquele sorriso, não pôde evitar. Sorriu também. Um sorriso delicado, frágil.. mas era um sorriso.

– É que não estou num bom dia. – Milo respondeu, finalmente.

– Posso perceber. Hoje, mais cedo, na cafeteria... Você parecia seriamente perturbado com alguma coisa.

Os olhos castanhos fitavam Milo intensamente.

Aquele olhar cheio de curiosidade, tão penetrante, tão investigativo, tão... encantador.

O loiro precisou quebrar aquele contato visual.

Seu coração batia tão forte, que Milo tinha dificuldades para organizar os pensamentos.

– Ei. – Camus chamou, tentando atrair novamente a atenção de Milo, que se dissipava tão rápido – Você está bem?

O psicólogo olhou para Camus. Havia uma verdadeira preocupação naquele olhar. Os olhos castanhos, que buscavam insistentemente pelos seus aqueceram seu coração:

– Não. – Milo sorriu amargurado – Eu não estou bem. Estou passando pelo pior dia da minha vida.

Camus não esperava por uma resposta assim. Fez uma expressão de breve surpresa, como se, por um instante, não soubesse como agir diante dessa confissão feita por um desconhecido.

Entretanto... no instante seguinte, viu-se impelido a continuar:

– Não acha que pode estar exagerando? Quero dizer... o pior dia da sua vida? Não há como saber de fato. Outro dias virão e... – Camus esboçou uma expressão frustrada – Me desculpe. Eu sou péssimo com isso. Nunca sei o que dizer em momentos assim. – tentou sorrir para o outro, como forma de demonstrar alguma empatia.

– Tudo bem. – Milo sorriu um pouco mais, porém com o mesmo ar melancólico que trazia nos olhos azuis – Você está se esforçando. E... por uma pessoa que sequer conhece. Não é?...

Camus não respondeu. Permaneceu em silêncio, olhando fixamente para Milo.

– E você não é do tipo que fala com desconhecidos. – Milo suspirou e começou a se levantar.

– Espera. Já está indo embora de novo? – Camus reclamou, demonstrando mais sentimento do que poderia compreender nessas palavras.

Milo parou e olhou para Camus. Uma infinidade de pensamentos atravessavam sua mente já muito cansada.

– Você e Saga... Vocês se conhecem, não é isso? – Camus voltou a falar – De onde se conhecem? – o ruivo quis saber, estreitando os olhos para Milo.

– Ele não te disse? – o psicólogo se limitou a responder.

– Não. Quando perguntei, ele disse que vocês se viram em algum congresso, mas que ele nem se lembrava do seu nome.

– Ah. – Milo riu, sem esconder certo sarcasmo – Ele disse isso, foi?

– Sim, ele disse. – Camus se levantou também, ficando de frente para o loiro. E essa proximidade trouxe um estranho, mas familiar arrepio a seu corpo – Isso é verdade? – indagou o ruivo, cruzando os braços e olhando para aquele loiro intensamente, como se com um simples jogo de olhares pudesse desvendar algo que, certamente, parecia se esconder naqueles olhos azuis.

Camus sentia-se estranho na presença desse desconhecido.

Eram sensações confusas. Ele não compreendia.

Porém, algo dentro dele lhe gritava que precisava compreender.

– Se foi isso o que ele disse... Então é verdade. – Milo respondeu, depois de ponderar por alguns segundos.

– Não foi isso o que eu perguntei.

– É a resposta que eu tenho para oferecer. E... Eu preciso ir. – Milo já havia desistido de cuidar da papelada de sua demissão agora. Queria apenas ir embora dali. Estar assim diante de Camus era doloroso demais. Não estava suportando essa tortura.

O que poderia dizer? Contar a Camus toda a verdade? E de que adiantaria? Seria o mesmo que contar toda a história que eles viveram para uma pessoa que desconhecia o passado deles dois, que não sabia o que significava a vida dos dois juntos.

Milo começava a compreender que o Camus que ele amava, o Camus com quem ele mantivera uma relação tão forte... O Camus que conhecia seus segredos... O Camus com quem compartilhara tantos momentos únicos e que pertenciam apenas a eles... O Camus que o conheceu de uma forma como ninguém mais... Esse Camus havia desaparecido a partir do momento em que o ruivo o apagou de suas memórias.

Nesse momento, o rosto de Milo tornou-se mais frio.

Sentiu muita raiva de Camus. E de si mesmo. E de toda aquela situação.

Deu meia-volta e começou a seguir seu caminho de volta para o carro.

– Você realmente não vai nem mesmo me dizer o seu nome? – falou Camus, elevando o tom de voz para se fazer ouvir e deixando entrever uma certa angústia nesse pedido súbito.

Milo voltou-se para trás, com um olhar cheio de amargura, e respondeu:

– Para quê?...

E então o loiro entrou dentro do carro, deu a partida e foi embora dali.

Continua...


	6. Atração

Início do flashback

O encontro não marcado na cafeteria, naquela manhã de sábado, foi extremamente agradável, mas não pôde se prolongar muito. Camus tinha algumas aulas para dar, mas estaria livre na hora do almoço. E foi assim que, casualmente, Milo e Camus combinaram um novo encontro. Almoçariam juntos naquele mesmo dia.

Quando chegou o momento de partir para dar suas aulas, Camus pegou o livro que estava lendo antes de o loiro se sentar àquela mesa consigo, e o entregou a Milo. O psicólogo, sem compreender ao certo esse gesto, indagou o porquê daquilo com apenas um olhar. Camus, com um pequeno sorriso, respondeu:

\- Você disse que não tem aulas hoje. Então, imagino que não tivesse qualquer compromisso por aqui. Então, se precisar de ajuda para matar o tempo, esse livro pode ser de grande valia. Ele é um excelente companheiro e costuma me ajudar a sentir que o tempo passa mais rápido.

Milo então olhou mais cuidadosamente para o livro que agora tinha em mãos. Era a mesma edição de “Os Miseráveis” da véspera. Possivelmente, era o livro que Camus sempre lia quando estava naquele bistrô...

\- Não se importa em deixar uma edição como essa nas mãos de alguém que mal conhece? – indagou o loiro, agora fitando o ruivo.

\- Bem... Estamos começando a nos conhecer. Não é como se você fosse um inteiro desconhecido, não é mesmo? – Camus falou, com uma expressão suave – Aliás, mais uma característica para eu tomar nota a seu respeito. Você é desconfiado. – disse Camus, para depois sorrir de leve.

\- E você confia rápido. – Milo replicou, abrindo um sorriso bonito – A julgar pela sua fisionomia, que me parecia tão fechada ontem em um primeiro momento... Eu não esperava por isso. Achei que o fato de ser uma pessoa mais reservada fosse o indicativo de alguém que costuma desconfiar de quem está a seu redor...

\- Ou... – atalhou Camus – Pode ser justamente porque eu confio demais.

Milo ficou brevemente pensativo. Sorriu de canto, ao cabo de alguns poucos segundos.

\- Tem razão, Camus. – os olhos azuis brilhavam cheios de curiosidade – Você... é intrigante.

\- Obrigado. – sorriu Camus, já em despedida – Isso é um elogio para mim. Até mais tarde, Milo.

\- Até... – disse Milo, sem conseguir ocultar uma vibrante satisfação em seu olhar por saber que veria o outro em breve.

Fim do flashback

No apartamento em que Milo se hospedava quando ia para aquela cidade, Ikki e Hyoga seguiam encaixotando alguns pertences do psicólogo.

Havia um silêncio um pouco constrangedor ali. Notava-se uma tensão entre os dois, mas ambos pareciam encontrar alguma dificuldade para começar a falar um com o outro.

Quando, ao retirar algumas peças que estavam em um cabideiro, Hyoga se deparou com um cachecol cinza, o loiro sorriu e disse:

\- O cachecol do Camus...

Ikki, ao ouvir as palavras do loiro, aproximou-se carregando uma caixa com livros. Observou a peça que Hyoga olhava com certa melancolia e perguntou:

\- Ele esqueceu aqui? Você quer levar de volta para ele?

\- Não... – Hyoga suspirou – Até porque ele não esqueceu aqui. Camus fazia questão de deixar esse cachecol neste apartamento.

\- Como assim?

\- Este cachecol... era o preferido do Camus.

Ikki franziu o cenho, demonstrando alguma confusão com o que Hyoga dizia. Se era o cachecol preferido de Camus, então por que ele fazia questão de mantê-lo no apartamento de Milo?

\- Eu sei. Parece ilógico. – disse o pesquisador, como se tivesse lido os pensamentos de Ikki – Foi o que eu disse para Camus quando soube que ele deixava esse cachecol aqui, de propósito. Então... – o loiro abriu um sorriso triste com a recordação – Ele me disse que Milo gostava desse cachecol e, sempre que o esquecia aqui, seu amigo gostava de usá-lo. E Camus gostava de saber que uma parte dele costumava estar com Milo, quando não podiam estar juntos.

O fotógrafo aproximou-se para observar o cachecol mais de perto:

\- É verdade. Já vi Milo usando esse cachecol várias vezes...

\- Acha que ele ainda vai querer ficar com isso? – indagou o loiro.

\- Não sei. Mas... por via das dúvidas, eu vou levar. Não vou perguntar a respeito agora. Milo não está sendo muito racional no momento. É bem capaz de ele dizer que não o quer e se arrepender depois. – respondeu o moreno, pegando o cachecol que Hyoga lhe estendia e o guardando dentro de uma caixa.

\- Você é um bom amigo. – Hyoga comentou, enquanto voltava a guardar as peças sobre o cabideiro em outra caixa.

Ikki parou o que fazia nesse instante e olhou para o pesquisador. Suspirou de leve, coçou a nuca, demonstrando um certo desconforto, e então começou a falar:

\- Sabe... Eu exagerei naquele dia.

O loiro, que não esperava por isso, olhou com alguma surpresa para Ikki:

\- Do que está falando?

\- Aquele dia... Quando você me chamou para contar sobre o procedimento feito pelo Camus... Eu acusei o seu amigo de uma forma um pouco... Exagerada.

\- Ah... – Hyoga voltou-se para ficar de frente a Ikki, colocando as mãos nos bolsos das calças – Tudo bem. Você estava defendendo Milo. Eu entendo... e admiro isso.

\- É, mas eu exagerei ao colocar o Camus como o único culpado de uma situação que ele não causou sozinho. Milo conversou comigo depois. Ele me contou que a última briga que eles tiveram foi realmente feia... Assim; eu ainda não concordo com o que Camus fez. Ainda acho que havia outras formas de se resolver a situação deles, mas... Eu tinha achado a atitude dele muito arbitrária, leviana, tomada como um capricho. Porém, agora eu sei que essa decisão pelo procedimento foi tomada não como forma de vingança, mas porque ele estava sofrendo muito.

\- Sim, exato. Camus não faria algo assim por raiva. Ele não estava conseguindo lidar com tudo isso. Eu quis impedir, mas ele já tinha colocado na cabeça que essa era a única saída possível. E, se eu não o apoiasse, seria pior, porque Camus não teria a quem recorrer para ajudá-lo no procedimento. Quero dizer, até teria, mas...

\- Mas de que tipo de ajuda ele precisaria?

\- Avisar as pessoas próximas a respeito do procedimento, por exemplo. Além de ajudar a cuidar de algumas questões burocráticas. Precisei assinar alguns papéis, inclusive um que me impede de contar ao Camus o que ele fez...

\- Você precisou assinar um papel para isso?

\- Precisei. Estou legalmente proibido de contar ao Camus sobre o procedimento que ele fez consigo mesmo, até porque ele não se recorda de tê-lo feito. Eu não quis participar disso em um primeiro momento, mas Camus disse que se não fosse eu, ele chamaria outra pessoa para ajudá-lo.

\- E quem ele chamaria?

\- O Saga.

\- Hum. – Ikki resmungou discretamente – Ele realmente confia muito nesse cara, não é?

\- Eles se conhecem há muito tempo. Estudaram juntos na época da graduação... Depois disso, parece que perderam contato e se reencontraram há uns seis meses, quando Saga foi contratado para ser o novo chefe do departamento de Letras.

\- Sei. – o fotógrafo disse, pensativo e muito sério. Então, bufou e continuou a falar – Isso tudo é muito estranho, Hyoga. Esquecer uma pessoa e tudo o que está relacionado a ela... Como seguir com a vida, sendo que falta um pedaço dela? Isso é tão esquisito...

\- Eu sei, Ikki. Concordo com você. Mas Camus é meu amigo, uma pessoa realmente importante para mim. Ele precisou de mim em um momento crucial. Eu não podia simplesmente dar as costas para ele em um momento assim.

\- Você... Acha que teria coragem de fazer algo assim? – o moreno fitou o loiro, encarando-o diretamente nos olhos claros, demonstrando verdadeiro interesse na resposta que ele poderia oferecer.

\- Eu? Não. Definitivamente não. – Hyoga riu um pouco – Eu sou muito apegado às minhas lembranças. Talvez até demais. – os olhos claros encontraram e se fixaram aos olhos escuros como o céu da madrugada – Mas acredito que essas memórias me ajudam a lembrar quem eu sou e de onde vim...

Ikki sorriu largamente com essa resposta. Seu olhar para o loiro se intensificou nesse momento de tal forma, que Hyoga sentiu-se um pouco embaraçado e desviou os olhos para o outro lado.

\- E você? Será que faria algo do tipo algum dia? – o pesquisador começou a dizer, tentando parecer tranquilo após aquela troca de olhares.

\- Não. Jamais. – o moreno respondeu prontamente, sentindo uma pequena frustração ao ver como Hyoga desviou o olhar de si – Ao menos, hoje não. Alguns anos atrás... Não tenho tanta certeza. – os olhos escuros agora se tornavam mais reflexivos – Eu já perdi uma pessoa que amava muito. E, na época, a dor foi tão insuportável que eu acho que estaria disposto a qualquer coisa para simplesmente dar fim àquela dor. Felizmente, eu tive auxílio... Fui atrás de um psicólogo, porque eu sabia que precisava de ajuda. Foi quando conheci o Milo. Ele me ajudou a passar por esse período, que foi o pior da minha vida. Eventualmente, nos tornamos amigos.

\- Entendo... Por isso você quer tanto ajudá-lo agora. Você quer retribuir o que ele fez por você.

\- É o mínimo que posso fazer por ele. – Ikki esboçou um sorriso.

Hyoga sorriu gentil em retorno. Então os dois, sem dizer mais qualquer palavra, pegaram uma grande caixa cada um e desceram do apartamento para colocá-las no jipe do fotógrafo. Estavam os dois terminando de organizar as caixas ali e, quando Ikki se preparava para convidar o loiro para tomar um café, Milo voltou, estacionando seu carro ali nervosamente.

\- Milo? Está tudo bem? – o fotógrafo perguntou prontamente, ao ver como o amigo saía do carro parecendo furioso.

\- Se está tudo bem? Claro que não, Ikki! – respondeu o outro, batendo a porta do carro – Está tudo uma droga! A minha vida está uma merda! – gritou o loiro, visivelmente descontrolado.

\- Ei, Milo! Calma aí! O Ikki só está preocupado com você! – intrometeu-se Hyoga, mostrando-se indignado com a forma como Ikki foi tratado pelo amigo.

\- Está preocupado com o Ikki, Hyoga? Agora? – Milo mantinha o tom agressivo – Está um pouco atrasado, não acha? Quando deveria ter demonstrado essa preocupação, você não o fez! Então não me venha dizer o que posso ou não fazer agora!

\- Milo, não fale assim com o Hyoga! Ele só está tentando ajudar! – agora foi Ikki quem resolveu partir em defesa do jovem pesquisador.

Nesse instante, o psicólogo parou e observou com um pouco mais de calma a cena que tinha diante de si.

Ikki e Hyoga estavam um ao lado do outro e era notório o ar de preocupação que tomava conta deles.

Milo percebia que eles estavam, sim, muito preocupados consigo... Entretanto, eles davam também mostras de estarem, de algum modo, preocupados um com o outro.

Ainda que sutil, essa era uma demonstração de afeto. O tipo de afeto que poderia crescer e se tornar algo mais.

\- Desculpem-me. Eu não queria descarregar minha frustração em cima de vocês. Eu não estou com a cabeça no lugar hoje. Na verdade, nem sei onde estou com a cabeça... – o psicólogo suspirou, confuso, mas com um tom de voz mais baixo.

\- Deu algum problema com seu pedido de demissão? – quis saber o fotógrafo.

\- Eu nem cheguei a fazer o pedido. Encontrei Camus no caminho.

Hyoga olhou para Ikki, que devolveu o mesmo olhar preocupado.

\- Vocês... conversaram?

\- Não se preocupe, Hyoga. Eu estou respeitando a decisão dele. Mas ele veio puxar conversa comigo.

Ikki devolveu o olhar que demonstrava alguma tensão para Hyoga. Os dois assim, travavam uma conversa muda, enquanto tentavam entender o que tinha se passado com Milo:

\- Sobre o que conversaram? Ele... se lembrou de alguma coisa, Milo?

\- Não, Ikki! Ele não se lembra de nada! Ele me esqueceu, está bem? A porra do procedimento deu muito certo! Ele fala comigo e nem sabe o meu nome!! Você tem noção do que é falar com uma pessoa com quem você compartilhou sua vida por um ano e ela não saber mais o seu nome? Sabe o que é olhar para alguém e ter tanto a dizer para essa pessoa, mas não poder, simplesmente porque ela não vai entender merda nenhuma do que você vai falar?? Sabe o que é olhar para uma pessoa e saber que todas as recordações que vocês construíram juntos não existem mais para ela?? Eu não existo mais para o Camus!! – esbravejou Milo, falando tão apressado que quase não respirou enquanto despejava sua raiva. Depois, como se esse desabafo o tivesse esgotado emocionalmente, sentou-se na beira da calçada.

\- Mas se ele não se lembra... Então por que ele foi puxar conversa com você?

\- Eu não sei, Hyoga. – Milo levou as duas mãos à cabeça, mergulhando-as nos cabelos loiros – Eu devo ser um grande azarado. Estava no lugar errado na hora errada...

Hyoga cruzou os braços, pensativo.

Ikki, percebendo esse gesto, interrogou o pesquisador com um olhar. Hyoga, por sua vez, fez um gesto discreto com a cabeça, chamando o moreno para mais próximo de si.

Os dois afastaram-se um pouco de Milo, que sequer parecia perceber essa movimentação. Hyoga então falou, em voz baixa, para Ikki:

\- Camus não é de simplesmente sair puxando conversa com quem ele não conhece, Ikki.

\- Eu sei. Pelo que conheço dele, a partir do que Milo sempre me contou... Ele é bastante reservado, não é?

\- Muito. Camus gosta que respeitem seu espaço, por isso ele respeita o espaço dos outros. Ele não puxaria assunto assim com alguém que nunca viu. Isso não é do feitio do Camus. Ele não agiria assim... A não ser que...

\- A não ser que ele não tenha se esquecido para valer do Milo...? – Ikki arriscou-se em perguntar.

\- É uma possibilidade que está me passando pela cabeça agora.

\- Quando você acompanhou o Camus... e assinou todos aqueles papéis... Falaram para você sobre essa possibilidade?...

\- Na verdade, por ser um procedimento ainda em fase experimental... Eles me alertaram para ficar atento. Disseram que eu teria de manter contato por algum tempo com eles, a fim de relatar como Camus está seguindo. Eles querem justamente verificar a eficácia desse teste.

\- Então eles não sabem se realmente funciona? – Ikki levantou um pouco o tom de voz.

\- Eles disseram que até então os testes têm sido muito positivos. – Hyoga arregalou os olhos, indicando assim para Ikki se conter e não deixar que Milo os ouvisse – Mas eles têm buscado aprimorar alguns pontos. Enfim... eles não me disseram nada de muito concreto. Mas há brechas e... Talvez... – o loiro deixou a frase inacabada, dando a entender que havia muitas possibilidades aí.

\- Certo. – Ikki pensava no quanto tudo isso poderia ajudar... ou talvez complicar ainda mais a situação – De todo modo... É melhor não falar a respeito com o Milo agora. Não quero criar falsas expectativas nele.

\- Claro. Eu vou ficar observando Camus para ver até que ponto esse procedimento deu realmente “certo”...

\- Você me mantém informado?

\- Com toda a certeza. Eu tenho o seu número. – Hyoga sorriu, com um olhar significativo que dizia muito.

\- Combinado então. – Ikki devolveu o olhar, com um sorriso charmoso.

Hyoga então fez um gesto de despedida. Queria encontrar Camus e entender melhor o que estava se passando com o ruivo. Ikki acenou de volta, enquanto se sentava ao lado de Milo. O psicólogo, por sua vez, via-se com o rosto coberto pelas mãos agora, parecendo esgotado. O jovem pesquisador achou melhor ir embora sem incomodá-lo e assim, após um último olhar para o fotógrafo, partiu dali.

*************

Hyoga tocou a campainha e ficou observando a coloração do céu enquanto aguardava. O fim de tarde vinha em um tom especialmente melancólico naquele dia.

\- Hyoga? – Camus, ao abrir a porta, demonstrou surpresa, mas logo abriu um sorriso terno e abriu passagem para o loiro entrar – Não esperava vê-lo hoje. Aconteceu algo?

\- Não. Só passei para dar um "oi". – respondeu Hyoga, para logo notar que Camus estava vestido para sair – Me desculpe, eu não sabia que estava de saída para algum lugar.

\- Ah, sim. Vou jantar com o Saga.

\- Ah. Com o Saga? – Hyoga apenas repetiu as últimas palavras de Camus, com certa frieza. Não era bem isso o que esperava descobrir quando decidira vir à casa do professor.

\- Eu não te contei? Vamos jantar hoje para discutir alguns projetos que eu desejo implementar no departamento. – Camus ia falando enquanto vasculhava seu armário, buscando por algo.

\- Acho que me lembro de você ter falado algo a respeito. – Hyoga respondeu e suspirou – Mas vocês precisavam discutir isso em um jantar? Quero dizer... Não poderiam ter marcado uma reunião lá no departamento mesmo?...

Camus parou o que fazia para olhar mais sério para o seu orientando:

\- Obviamente não vamos apenas discutir trabalho nesse jantar, Hyoga. Saga e eu somos amigos. Estamos saindo principalmente como amigos, não como colegas de trabalho.

\- Está bem. Se você diz. – Hyoga se sentou em um banco e se perdeu em seus próprios pensamentos por alguns instantes, até perceber como Camus buscava incessantemente por algo no seu armário – O que você tanto procura aí, Camus?

\- Meu cachecol. Sabe aquele cachecol cinza? O meu preferido? Eu não consigo encontrá-lo em lugar algum. – o ruivo olhava frustrado para o armário onde guardava casacos, luvas, cachecóis – Estou tentando me lembrar da última vez em que o vi. E... Não sei ao certo... Mas acho que tinha deixado o cachecol aqui.

Hyoga engoliu em seco ao ouvir as palavras de Camus.

\- Você se lembra de tê-lo visto em algum lugar, Hyoga? – o professor voltou então os olhos castanhos para o rapaz e estranhou vê-lo com uma expressão que parecia um tanto culpada – Hyoga? Está tudo bem com você?

O jovem pesquisador respirou fundo. Precisava mesmo averiguar como estava aquela situação. Não estaria fazendo nada mais; os próprios responsáveis pelo procedimento disseram que era para ele fazer isso. Assim, aprumou-se para então começar a falar, com a voz demonstrando assertividade:

\- Estou bem, Camus. Na verdade, eu vim aqui porque queria saber como você estava.

O professor, que tinha desistido de encontrar seu cachecol cinza, envolvia-se agora em um cachecol branco. Ao ouvir a pergunta do loiro, balançou a cabeça levemente:

\- Não precisa ficar preocupado comigo, Hyoga. Não estou tendo mais aqueles episódios.

\- Me desculpe, mas eu vou continuar me preocupando. Naquele noite, você me deixou seriamente estressado, Camus.

\- Não aconteceu novamente. E não ocorrerá, creio eu. Aquilo foi provavelmente porque eu estava cansado devido ao trabalho. Já estou bem melhor.

Hyoga ponderou as palavras de Camus. Ele sempre soube que esse incidente não tinha qualquer relação com o trabalho, até porque Camus estava de férias. Entretanto, o loiro aceitou essa justificativa porque não poderia dizer ao ruivo o que realmente achava que estava acontecendo.

Logo após o procedimento, Hyoga precisou ajudar Camus em alguns momentos. Como tudo o que estava relacionado a Milo tinha sido apagado de sua memória, alguns fatos de significativa relevância foram também esquecidos pelo professor. Camus estava a par dessas consequências e, mesmo assim, aceitou passar pela experiência. E esse foi um dos principais motivos pelos quais o ruivo pediu a ajuda de seu aluno mais brilhante que, aos poucos, foi se tornando também um grande e importante amigo. Nesse primeiro momento, consumado o procedimento, Camus ficaria um tanto confuso em algumas situações e precisaria de algum suporte, que o amparasse até ele se encontrar novamente.

Hyoga tinha imaginado que isso não seria fácil, mas quando a situação em si aconteceu, o jovem loiro ficou mais impressionado do que poderia pensar. Nos primeiros dias, Camus ficou bastante confuso sobre vários aspectos de sua vida, como se estivesse sofrendo de uma confusa amnésia. Felizmente, Hyoga esteve a seu lado para auxiliá-lo e nada de muito grave ocorreu até uma determinada noite...

Fazia quatro dias que o procedimento tinha sido realizado e Hyoga estava em seu apartamento, terminando de ler alguns periódicos para compor um artigo acadêmico que estava produzindo. Eram mais de dez horas da noite quando ele recebeu uma ligação em seu celular.

Era Camus.

O ruivo estava em um parque, não muito longe dali.

Ele ligou para Hyoga e estava nervoso, confuso, perdido. Dizia que estava naquele lugar porque sentia que precisava estar lá, mas não sabia o porquê. Havia tanta angústia na voz do professor, que o loiro não pensou duas vezes. Partiu o quanto antes para lá. Encontrou Camus parado debaixo de uma árvore, com uma expressão tão confusa, mas, principalmente... Carregada de angústia.

Camus perguntava se Hyoga saberia lhe dizer por que ele precisava tanto estar ali. O rapaz havia se tornado uma espécie de porto-seguro para seu professor naqueles dias, já que toda vez que o ruivo se via confuso diante de algo, era Hyoga quem lhe apontava o caminho a seguir. Assim, o pesquisador foi conseguindo preencher as lacunas nas memórias de Camus sem grandes sobressaltos, com explicações simplórias, que o ruivo logo acatava e tudo parecia ficar bem assim.

Esse período mais tenso durou cerca de uma semana. Depois, a memória de Camus pareceu ir criando pontes para superar as lacunas por conta própria e Hyoga não era mais tão estritamente necessário como nesses primeiros dias. De todo modo, apesar de ter ficado bem preocupado com o incidente daquela noite no parque, o rapaz tinha pensado que o ocorrido era somente mais um dos problemas relacionados à memória confusa do seu professor. Agora, no entanto, Hyoga começava a pensar com cada vez mais afinco na possibilidade de, talvez, aquela noite estar ligada a alguns vestígios da memória, que não teria sido completamente apagada... Seria possível? Ele não tinha certeza, mas precisava investigar isso:

\- E como foi seu dia hoje, Camus?

\- Foi tranquilo.

\- Mesmo? Nenhum acontecimento digno de nota?

Camus, que terminava de se ajeitar com todo o primor e elegância que eram características suas, deixou de avaliar sua imagem no espelho e voltou os olhos muito interrogativos para Hyoga:

\- O que está realmente querendo me perguntar, Hyoga?

\- Nada! – Hyoga tentou desconversar, mas não foi muito bem sucedido. Camus o conhecia bem demais para isso.

\- Hyoga, eu gostaria de acreditar que entre nós não há segredos. – Camus cruzou os braços e começou a falar com sua voz calma e pausada – Eu tenho em você uma das pessoas em que mais confio e, não apenas isso, tenho um grande carinho e consideração pela sua pessoa. Então, vou reformular minha pergunta e gostaria que fosse sincero ao me responder... Há algo que você queira me falar, Hyoga?

O rapaz baixou os olhos, demonstrando certo nervosismo. Como lidar com uma situação assim? Tinha sido o próprio Camus quem lhe dissera que não poderia fazer revelações sobre o procedimento feito, após a perda da memória. E agora, no entanto, era também Camus quem lhe dizia que deveria contar a ele o que se passava.

\- Hyoga...? – Camus arqueou uma sobrancelha, encarando firmemente o loiro.

O jovem pesquisador decidiu que o melhor era seguir sua intuição. Afinal, precisava agir de acordo com o que sentia que era o certo:

\- Camus, eu queria saber se hoje você não passou por um episódio como aqueles em que você teve um pouco de amnésia.

\- Eu disse que não passei mais por episódios assim, Hyoga. E, naquela época, isso só aconteceu porque eu estava estafado com o trabalho.

\- Pois é, Camus. – o rapaz começou a falar, revigorado por essa súbita certeza – Eu não acredito que seja bem esse o motivo. Você estava de férias, não tinha motivo para estar tão cansado. E... talvez, esses episódios possam ser explicados de outra forma, não acha? Por isso estou perguntando se hoje não lhe aconteceu nada de diferente, um pouco fora do normal. Uma sensação estranha...? Um sentimento de “déjà vu”, por exemplo...?

Camus permaneceu calado, apenas encarando o jovem pesquisador. O ruivo queria apresentar uma resposta pronta, que não deixasse dúvidas de que estava tudo bem consigo. Entretanto, ele mesmo não tinha essas certezas e a verdade é que a pergunta feita por Hyoga mexeu profundamente com ele, justamente por ter sido certeira demais.

Nesse momento, cortando o denso silêncio que se fazia entre os dois, a campainha tocou.

\- É o Saga. – Camus disse, dirigindo-se rápido até a porta.

Hyoga suspirou. Sua intuição começava a lhe gritar.

Ele estava certo. Camus tinha ainda alguns vestígios de memória. Era o que parecia. O professor tinha sido afetado por suas palavras. Conhecia o amigo bem o suficiente para perceber essas pequenas nuances que apontavam para uma grande mudança de humor no outro. Para Camus se mostrar afetado assim, Hyoga tinha acertado no que dissera. O encontro do professor com Milo havia mexido com ele e, se isso tinha acontecido, é porque as lembranças não teriam sido inteiramente apagadas... Ou teriam? Talvez, as memórias tivessem sido realmente esquecidas... mas o sentimento houvesse persistido. Poderia ser...? Seria essa uma possibilidade?...

Era muito confuso. Normalmente, quando se via em um conflito como esse, Hyoga costumava pedir conselhos a Camus.

Agora, entretanto... O que ele poderia fazer?

Lembrou-se da conversa que tivera com Ikki à tarde.

Concluiu que realmente precisaria contar com a ajuda do fotógrafo. Talvez, juntos... conseguissem chegar a alguma conclusão.

\- Olá, Hyoga. – o rapaz foi retirado de seus devaneios por Saga, que entrava acompanhado de Camus – Não sabia que estaria aqui.

\- É... Já estou de saída. – o mais novo não fez questão de se mostrar muito simpático agora.

\- Antes que você parta, Hyoga... – Camus começou a falar de repente – Você sabe algo? Sobre o que aconteceu hoje?...

\- Eu não tenho como saber se você não me disser, Camus.

\- Como assim? – Saga intrometeu-se, preocupado – Aconteceu alguma coisa hoje?

\- Hyoga... O que você sabe? – Camus, ignorando Saga, aproximou-se do rapaz, como se buscasse intimidá-lo assim.

O jovem pesquisador, no entanto, não recuou. Cruzou os braços sobre o peito, em uma postura igualmente desafiadora. Hyoga demonstrava assim que não falaria antes de Camus lhe dizer primeiro o que tinha acontecido naquele dia. O rapaz precisava saber que tipo de sensações o encontro com Milo haviam despertado no professor. Afinal, tinha de saber quão significativas elas eram, antes de decidir se revelaria a verdade sobre o procedimento ou não para Camus.

\- Camus... Desculpe interromper, mas é que essa conversa parece que não vai chegar a lugar algum. E eu tenho uma reserva naquele restaurante novo de que lhe falei. Não podemos nos atrasar. Então... Vamos? – atenuou Saga, em tom de voz que parecia bastante conciliatório.

O professor de Literatura não respondeu nada. Apenas olhou muito sério para Hyoga, antes de finalmente dizer:

\- Essa conversa não acabou aqui, Hyoga. – e, dito isso, seguiu para a porta, indicando que respondia positivamente para Saga desse modo.

Hyoga e Saga seguiram atrás, mas o chefe do departamento de Letras diminuiu o passo e aproximou-se do mais novo para sussurrar de forma que apenas ele ouvisse:

\- Não se esqueça da cláusula de sigilo que você assinou, Hyoga. – falou e rumou com pressa para fora da casa, encontrando Camus já próximo de seu carro.

Os dois entraram no veículo e partiram logo dali, deixando um Hyoga muito pensativo e preocupado para trás.

***************************

Aquela noite, definitivamente, não estava saindo como Saga planejara que seria.

O chefe do departamento de Letras da universidade não fazia a menor questão de esconder que estava interessado em algo mais com o colega de trabalho.

Na verdade, desde que assumira o cargo naquele departamento e reencontrara o amigo de faculdade, Saga tivera vontade de elevar aquela amizade a um outro nível. Porém, naquela época, Camus estava comprometido e não havia muito o que pudesse fazer.

Agora, entretanto, Camus estava livre e desimpedido. Saga não queria perder tempo. Vinha demonstrando, da forma mais aberta possível, que estava em busca de algo mais. Todavia, se Camus não tivesse percebido isso até agora, Saga deixaria isso explícito nessa noite.

Aquela noite foi planejada para ser incrivelmente romântica. Contudo, Camus não parecia colaborar.

Ao longo do jantar, em um sofisticado e luxuoso restaurante, Saga tentava conversar sobre assuntos que lhe permitissem declarar enfim seus sentimentos para o ruivo. Camus, porém, não prestava atenção de fato ao que o antigo companheiro de faculdade lhe dizia.

O professor de Literatura não conseguia tirar da mente a conversa que acabara de ter com Hyoga...

E, principalmente...

Não conseguia tirar da cabeça aquele homem loiro com que se encontrara duas vezes naquele dia.

Sim, ele sentira algo estranho na presença dele.

Não conseguia compreender ao certo o que era.

Era um sentimento de familiaridade? Possivelmente, mas esse sentimento vinha mesclado a uma angústia forte, que a simples visão daquele homem trazia a ele. Porém, contrastando com essa angústia, vinha também a sensação de uma calmaria que apenas a proximidade com aquele homem poderia lhe trazer.

Essas sensações não faziam o menor sentido. Como poderia sentir tantas emoções tão distintas diante de um homem que nunca vira antes em sua vida?

Porque essa era uma certeza que Camus tinha. Nunca tinha visto aquele homem antes.

Sim, ele era bonito. Muito bonito. Absurdamente bonito.

A atração que também sentiu por ele foi quase imediata.

Quando o viu pela manhã, na cafeteria lotada... Primeiramente o notou por quase derrubar um copo de café em outro cliente. Mas então ao olhar mais atentamente para ele... Sentiu que precisava falar com ele. Sentia como se tantas coisas fizessem sentido só de ver aquele homem ali, como se Camus estivesse naquele lugar apenas à espera dele, à espera de que ele aparecesse.

Aquilo não fazia o menor sentido. Camus tentou fazer uso de seu lado mais racional para se controlar. Porém, seu coração estava disparado por ver aquele homem. Quase não pôde se conter. Precisou respirar fundo para conseguir convidá-lo a se sentar, sem parecer que estava sentindo esse breve desespero que assolava seu coração.

Enquanto era acometido por tantos sentimentos confusos, Camus não pensou muito. As sensações tomaram conta de uma tal forma que, em vez de pensar, simplesmente agiu. Ou melhor, reagiu àquela presença tão forte, que tão intensamente mexeu com ele.

Camus sempre soube ocultar o que sentia, fazendo uso de uma impassibilidade desconcertante. Era sua forma de proteger seus próprios sentimentos. O ruivo acreditava que, se não aprendesse a se conter, esses sentimentos desaguariam de uma forma que o fariam perder o controle sobre sua própria vida. Tinha medo que isso acontecesse.

Algumas pessoas poderiam dizer que ele só precisaria aprender a dosar os sentimentos, não escondê-los assim. No entanto, Camus não sabia sentir pela metade. Desde sempre, o ruivo sempre se acreditou inábil em lidar com sentimentos. E se permitisse que esses sentimentos viessem à tona com tamanha intensidade, ele se mostraria extremamente vulnerável.

Ao longo de sua vida, foi se tornando um verdadeiro especialista em mascarar os próprios sentimentos. Tanto que já conseguia esconder suas verdadeiras emoções com relativa facilidade. Por isso, sentiu-se tão estranho hoje...

Por que, diante de um desconhecido como aquele, Camus sentiu como se todos os anos em que aprendera a se controlar tão bem pareciam ir por água abaixo? Havia tentado, ao longo de todo aquele dia, afastar-se desses sentimentos tão impetuosos, para poder analisar mais friamente o que se passava...

Em vez disso, a vida lhe colocou novamente diante daquele homem tão misterioso. Quase não conseguiu acreditar quando o viu ali, outra vez, à sua frente. Se Saga não o tivesse visto também pela manhã na cafeteria, Camus pensaria que tudo aquilo tivesse sido um sonho. Aliás, a presença daquele loiro enigmático se assemelhava à lembrança de um sonho que se desfaz ao acordar. Uma sensação de que há algo a se lembrar, quando não há nada para se recordar, por maior esforço que se faça.

E, outra vez mais, não conseguiu compreender as reações que a proximidade com o loiro causavam em seu corpo. Entendeu menos ainda o fato de aquele homem fazer tanta questão de manter distância de si...

Estava tentando não pensar a respeito, calando esses sentimentos contraditórios lá no fundo, porque estava cansado de se sentir tão perdido como ocorrera algumas vezes nas últimas semanas.

Entretanto... Hyoga repentinamente começa a falar sobre questões que fazem muito sentido. E, súbito, Camus entende que o rapaz poderia ter respostas. Talvez, as respostas de que ele tanto necessitava...

\- Camus.

\- Ahn? O quê?

Saga e Camus estavam agora diante da porta de entrada da casa do ruivo. O jantar transcorrera sem que o professor estivesse presente, de fato. Camus nem percebera quando haviam chegado ali, pois divagava a respeito dos últimos acontecimentos e estivera bastante alheio por todo o tempo.

\- Eu estou chateado, Camus. Eu realmente me esforcei para fazer essa noite ser maravilhosa.

Camus, notando o quanto estava sendo mal educado com o amigo, tentou consertar:

\- Foi uma noite maravilhosa, Saga. Me desculpe, acho que estou muito cansado hoje. Minha cabeça não está conseguindo processar nenhuma informação direito... – sorriu um pouco sem graça.

\- Camus. Eu não levei você para jantar fora hoje apenas para conversarmos como bons amigos. Por favor, chega desse jogo. Não é possível que você não tenha percebido ainda que eu quero algo mais com você. Até quando vamos ficar fingindo que não existe nada entre nós?

O ruivo se calou e desviou o olhar, visivelmente desconfortável.

\- Por que não me deixa tentar? Nós somos incríveis juntos, Camus. Se você ao menos nos desse a chance... Você veria. Ou será que não sou bom o bastante para você? O que mais você poderia querer e que eu não posso te oferecer?...

Camus voltou os olhos castanhos para os olhos escuros do amigo. Havia tanta verdade no que ele dizia... Sim, foram bons amigos na faculdade. Tinham muitos interesses em comum. Trabalhavam muito bem juntos. Formavam, desde esses tempos mais antigos, uma parceria imbatível.

E, obviamente, Camus não era cego. Saga era muito bonito. Fazia bem o seu tipo. O ruivo sempre gostou muito de loiros assim. Era certo, o amigo tinha tudo o que ele poderia querer...

Então, por que parecia ser que ele não tinha o principal?

Algo muito importante parecia faltar em Saga. E Camus não sabia o que poderia ser.

\- Eu... Sinto muito, Saga. Eu não sei se posso corresponder aos seus sentimentos. Eu ando muito confuso com... – o ruivo suspirou pesadamente – Estou confuso nem sei com o quê. Perceba que situação complicada. Não quero arrastar você para essa confusão.

\- Eu não me importaria de ajudá-lo com isso, Camus. Queria apenas que me desse um espaço para entrar e fazer parte da sua vida. Mas tudo bem. Eu não quero forçar você a nada... Não quero deixá-lo desconfortável na minha presença.

\- Imagine, Saga. Você não me deixa desconfortável. Pelo contrário, você tem me ajudado tanto nos últimos tempos...

Os olhos escuros de Saga estavam nublados de desejo por aqueles olhos castanhos. Famintos, esses olhos buscaram o olhar castanho, até aprisioná-lo. Camus não conseguiu desviar os olhos daquela poderosa e magnética visão de Saga, tão atraente, tão envolvente...

Os rostos foram se aproximando devagar. Era até mesmo possível sentir o hálito quente do outro, quando...

Em um clarão súbito, repentino, veio novamente a imagem do loiro da cafeteria na mente de Camus.

E essa simples imagem fez Camus se sentir péssimo.

Um sentimento gigantesco de culpa se sobrepôs a ele.

Não entendia por que se sentia assim. Mas a sensação era inegável.

\- Perdão, Saga... – Camus baixou o rosto, quebrando o contato visual e então se afastou recuando um passo para trás – Eu... realmente não posso.

Saga respirou fundo e depois deixou que o ar abandonasse seus pulmões pesadamente. Nada tinha saído conforme o planejado. Nada.

Frustrado como estava, o chefe do departamento de Letras não disse mais qualquer palavra. Lançou apenas um olhar magoado para o ruivo antes de dar meia-volta e ir embora dali.

Camus permaneceu um tempo ainda em frente à sua casa, pensativo.

Por que aquele homem da cafeteria mexia tanto consigo?

Quem era aquele homem?

O professor sentia-se tão perdido...

E algo lhe dizia que ele deveria buscar essas respostas. Somente assim, Camus sentia que poderia se encontrar de novo.

Continua...


	7. Cosette, Marius e Eponine

Este capítulo traz spoiler da obra "Os Miseráveis", de Victor Hugo.  
Cosette, Marius e Eponine são personagens dessa grande obra do escritor francês.  
Boa leitura!!  
Lua.

*******************************************

Hyoga

Oi, Ikki. Tudo bem? Está podendo falar agora?

Ikki

Oi, Hyoga! Estou sim. Algum problema?

Hyoga

Mais ou menos.

Como está o Milo?

Ikki

Acho que está bem, dentro do possível. Pelo menos, consegui mudar a cabeça dele quanto à ideia de largar a universidade.

Hyoga

Então ele desistiu da demissão?

Ikki

Em parte. Milo não vai dar aulas neste semestre. Ontem, depois que você foi embora, fui com ele até o departamento de Psicologia. Ele conversou com um pessoal lá. Fez um pedido de licença não-remunerada.

Hyoga

Acataram o pedido?

Ikki

Sim. Ele não precisará dar aulas, mas, para manter algum vínculo com a universidade, Milo continuará com a pesquisa que estava fazendo para o departamento. Se bem que disso ele até gostou. A pesquisa dele estava avançando bem; seria uma pena interrompê-la.

Hyoga

Entendi. E se ele estiver trabalhando apenas com pesquisa, quase não precisará ir até a universidade. É um trabalho que ele poderá fazer em casa e os resultados poderão ser enviados por e-mail...

Ikki

Exatamente. Milo gostou dessa ideia. Assim, ele pode se afastar, esfriar a cabeça... Repensar algumas coisas. E sem perder o espaço que estava conquistando na universidade.

Hyoga

E o dinheiro não fará falta?

Ikki

Não. O dinheiro nunca foi a maior motivação para Milo ao seguir essa carreira acadêmica. Ele ganha muito mais dinheiro com os pacientes que ele atende no consultório aqui.

Hyoga

Que bom, Ikki. Fico sinceramente feliz que seu amigo tenha encontrado um caminho para seguir em meio a tudo isso...

Ikki

É...

Mas você tinha dito que havia um problema, Hyoga.

O que aconteceu?

Hyoga

Então...

Ontem, depois de ajudar você e o Milo, eu fui conversar com o Camus.

Ikki

E como foi? Ele falou sobre o Milo?

Hyoga

Eu não consegui me aprofundar muito nessa parte. Tentei dar a deixa para que ele falasse a respeito. Mas o Camus foi evasivo... embora eu tenha percebido que algo deva ter acontecido sim.

Ikki

Por que você acha que aconteceu algo?

Hyoga

Eu conheço o Camus. Sei quando ele não está me dizendo tudo, quando está escondendo alguma coisa... Enfim; é por isso que eu queria saber se você estaria disponível para se encontrar comigo. Para conversarmos sobre isso. É porque seria melhor falar pessoalmente.

Ikki

Concordo. Por mensagem nunca dá para conversar direito.

Quando?

Hyoga

Quando ficar melhor para você. E, dessa vez, para não ficar te sobrecarregando, eu vou até aí. Assim você não precisa fazer essa viagem de duas horas novamente.

Ikki

Não teria problema algum em ir até aí. Mas podemos fazer como você preferir. Eu posso hoje, e você?

Hyoga

Hoje seria ótimo. Que horário fica melhor para você?

Ikki

Bom, agora são... 13h.

Então... umas 16h?

Hyoga

Perfeito. Onde?

Ikki

Você se importa se for aqui no meu apartamento? Estou terminando de revelar umas fotos.

Hyoga

Ah, você está trabalhando.

Não quero atrapalhar.

Ikki

Não atrapalha de forma alguma.

De verdade.

Hyoga

Então tudo bem por mim.

Vou arrumar umas coisas aqui e já estou indo.

Ikki

Combinado.

Vou mandar a localização daqui para você encontrar meu apartamento sem problemas.

Te vejo daqui a pouco.

***********************

Faltavam 10 minutos para as 16 horas e Hyoga já estava diante do prédio em que morava Ikki Amamiya. Hyoga respirou fundo; estava tentando não demonstrar o nervosismo que não conseguia impedir de tomá-lo por inteiro.

Havia muitas questões inacabadas entre eles. E o loiro tinha plena consciência de que ele era responsável por grande parte delas quando se afastou de Ikki, seis meses atrás.

Não tinha sido por falta de interesse. Pelo contrário. Quando Camus lhe passou o contato do fotógrafo indicado por Milo a fim de ajudá-lo com uma boa foto para um importante artigo que publicaria, Hyoga não tinha imaginado que iria se deparar com um homem como aquele.

A atração física se deu quase de imediato, obviamente... Mas o que realmente chamara a atenção do loiro tinham sido aqueles olhos escuros, tão profundos e envolventes. Naquela sessão de fotos, não tinha sido a lente da câmera que havia capturado Hyoga, e sim os olhos de Ikki, que tinham a cor do céu da madrugada...

Porém... o que tinha grandes chances de ter se tornado algo mais nem teve a chance de florescer; e isso por uma decisão muito consciente de Hyoga. O momento parecia bem inoportuno e o loiro quis agir da forma mais racional possível. A atitude tomada, de se afastar do moreno antes que as coisas entre eles passassem para um próximo nível, foi bastante pensada, com toda a frieza possível.

Entretanto, hoje... Olhando agora para o prédio onde vivia o fotógrafo... Imaginando tanto do que poderia ter sido... Levando em conta sentimentos novamente despertados, e em uma intensidade que, surpreendeu-se o jovem pesquisador, foi grande para uma relação que nunca chegou a se concretizar de fato... Tudo isso fazia Hyoga repensar suas decisões...

E o loiro começava a acreditar que tinha errado em se deixar levar demais pela razão naquela época.

********************

Camus não havia conseguido dormir direito naquela noite. Seu sono fora entrecortado por muitos sonhos, ou melhor, pesadelos que o fizeram despertar diversas vezes ao longo da madrugada. Assim, acabou decidindo deixar sua cama tão logo o sol começou a nascer. Havia já percebido que ficar ali procurando o sono perdido seria uma busca em vão.

Como sempre fazia quando desejava ocupar a mente, a fim de aquietar ou afastar pensamentos indesejados, o ruivo tratou de se sentar à sua mesa de trabalho, planejando e organizando aulas, tomando notas, fazendo algumas pesquisas.

Dessa forma, o professor conseguiu passar pelo período da manhã. Mas não sem esforço.

Estava sem foco, não conseguia se concentrar. Todas as impressões do dia anterior vibravam fortemente nele. Era simplesmente impossível ignorá-las.

Quando chegou a hora do almoço, percebeu que estava sem fome, mas era disciplinado demais para deixar de fazer uma refeição. Por isso, fez um almoço frugal e, após alimentar-se, tentou uma vez mais se envolver com seu trabalho. Novamente sem sucesso.

Após mais algumas tentativas infrutíferas, Camus finalmente desistiu. Não gostava de ir contra alguns valores que estabelecia para si, mas não se sentia capaz de ir contra o que todo seu ser lhe gritava para fazer.

Não queria incomodar Hyoga. Era domingo e o ruivo sabia que o rapaz normalmente usava esse dia para organizar sua semana. Era um dia de descanso e Camus não gostava de ser inconveniente, nem mesmo com amigos próximos.

Contudo, aquela conversa que tivera com Hyoga antes de sair com Saga... Aquilo não lhe saía da cabeça. Precisava falar com o rapaz o quanto antes. Esclarecer o que estava acontecendo. Porque disso Camus começava a ter certeza... Havia algo a ser esclarecido ali. E ele precisava saber o que era.

Ponderou que não seria tão grave ir atrás do loiro agora. Pior seria importuná-lo em um domingo de manhã. Mas agora já eram umas 15 horas. Era um bom horário.

Pegou seu celular e ligou para o jovem pesquisador. A ligação chamava e chamava, mas era perdida. Hyoga não atendia. Camus tentou enviar mensagens; mas elas pareciam nem mesmo ser entregues a ele.

Hyoga parecia estar fora da área de serviço.

Camus ficou então preocupado. Aonde o loiro poderia ter ido? Em um domingo?

Nesse momento, o ruivo se lembrou de que o jovem tinha instalado em ambos os celulares um aplicativo que lhes permitiria rastrear a localização um do outro. Hyoga tinha feito isso depois daquela noite, em que Camus sentira uma necessidade irracional de ir ao parque da cidade, em um horário absurdamente tarde para isso. O rapaz tinha ficado preocupado com os estranhos episódios de amnésia que o professor acreditava estar sofrendo por conta de cansaço e, para evitar maiores problemas, achou que seria bom sempre saber onde encontrar o ruivo.

Pois bem; esse aplicativo não apenas permitia que Hyoga tivesse sempre conhecimento de onde Camus se encontrava... Ele deixava que o professor também pudesse saber a localização de seu pupilo.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Camus tratou de buscar a localização de Hyoga. Para sua surpresa, o rapaz estava muito longe dali. Ele parecia estar numa rodovia que levava a uma cidade que ficava a duas horas dali.

\- Por isso não estou conseguindo completar ligações ou enviar mensagens a ele. O sinal de celular nessa rodovia é muito fraco. – pensou o ruivo.

Cada vez mais curioso e impelido a descobrir o que estava acontecendo, Camus resolveu ir atrás do loiro, aonde quer que ele estivesse indo.

***************************

Duas horas mais tarde, Camus se viu entrando naquela cidade em que, ele tinha certeza, nunca havia visitado antes. Contudo, apesar dessa certeza, desde que enveredou por aquela primeira rua, sentia uma sensação de familiaridade que não fazia qualquer sentido.

Continuou seguindo o localizador que lhe indicava onde Hyoga poderia estar. Na verdade, o sinal agora estava novamente forte o bastante, o que lhe permitiria ligar para o rapaz, se assim desejasse. Porém, Camus estava perdido nessas sensações que lhe eram tão reconfortantes ao andar por aquelas vias que, de alguma forma, faziam-se sentir como velhas conhecidas, embora ele não se recordasse de já ter pisado nelas alguma vez em sua vida.

Finalmente, quando alcançou o lugar apontado pelo localizador, Camus não teve dificuldade em encontrar o carro de Hyoga estacionado em um estacionamento público, próximo a um supermercado.

O rapaz, entretanto, não estava ali.

Só então Camus se recordou de que poderia alcançar o loiro agora pelo celular. Tirou o aparelho do seu casaco e estava prestes a fazer a ligação, quando...

\- O que está fazendo aqui??

Camus olhou para o lado, já sentindo o coração acelerar.

Como era possível? Mal tinha conversado com aquele homem e, ainda assim...

O simples som de sua voz era capaz de fazer seu corpo inteiro reagir ante sua presença.

\- Ahn... olá. Eu... – o ruivo começou a falar, um pouco sem jeito.

\- Você me seguiu até aqui? – Milo, estupefato, olhava incrédulo para Camus. O psicólogo acabava de sair do supermercado e carregava consigo algumas sacolas com compras.

Ele estava tentando seguir em frente. E uma das primeiras atitudes a serem tomadas nesse sentido era reabastecer a geladeira de sua casa que, nos últimos tempos, só abrigava garrafas e mais garrafas de cerveja.

\- Seguir você? É claro que não! – Camus respondeu, demonstrando-se verdadeiramente ofendido com a acusação feita em tom bastante agressivo pelo outro.

\- Então me responda. O que está fazendo aqui? – Milo encarava Camus com seus olhos transmitindo um misto de raiva, frustração e tristeza.

\- Eu vim atrás de um amigo. Apenas isso. Encontrar você aqui foi apenas uma grande coincidência. Eu juro. – o ruivo falou, de forma amena, sem deixar de notar o quanto aqueles olhos azuis criavam uma verdadeira comoção sentimental dentro de si. Ele percebia que aqueles olhos estavam tristes. Por que isso mexia tanto consigo?

Milo então baixou um pouco os olhos. Fazia sentido. Estava perto do prédio onde Ikki morava. Depois de ver como os dois pareceram se entender no dia anterior, não seria de se espantar que Hyoga estivesse com o fotógrafo hoje. O psicólogo sorriu tristemente. Apesar de sua vida estar despedaçada, ficava feliz pelo amigo. Torcia para que desse certo. Sabia que Ikki gostaria muito disso.

\- Está bem. – Milo respondeu, em um tom de trégua – Acredito em você. Agora, se me der licença... – o loiro disse, voltando a seguir seu caminho.

Camus, ao perceber que esse homem estava novamente prestes a sair de sua vida, sem permitir que compreendesse o porquê de todas as incríveis sensações causadas por aquela presença, respondeu:

\- Não. Eu não lhe dou licença.

\- Como é? – Milo perguntou, muito surpreso.

\- Eu não vou deixar que saia novamente, como fez ontem. Não sem me responder a algumas perguntas.

Milo franziu o cenho. O que estava acontecendo ali?

\- Por que está fugindo de mim? Nem tente negar; é visível que você está fazendo isso. Basta que eu me aproxime um pouco e você parece sair quase correndo. Por que faz isso? Eu lhe fiz alguma coisa?

O psicólogo não conseguia esconder a surpresa estampada em seu rosto.

Desde quando Camus era assim, tão invasivo com uma pessoa desconhecida?

Não era do feitio do ruivo ser assim tão impositivo com alguém que mal conhecia.

Camus não era do tipo que puxaria assunto com um desconhecido... E, principalmente, se ele sentisse que estava incomodando, trataria de se afastar imediatamente. Ele jamais faria indagações assim, tão assertivas, com uma pessoa que acabara de conhecer...

\- Olha... – continuou Camus – Se eu lhe fiz alguma coisa, sinto muito, de verdade. Se fiz, foi sem querer. Eu nem sei o que pode ter sido, mas peço desculpas, de todo modo. Só queria ter a chance de conversar com você.

Camus estava muito diferente. Isso era evidente. Era uma mudança significativa.

Milo havia pensado muito, desde que voltara para casa no dia anterior. Quase não dormira, tentando colocar as ideias em ordem.

Pelo que tinha visto, Camus parecia bem. Estava saudável, a vida seguia para ele.

Depois de muito pensar e refletir, o loiro concluiu que precisaria fazer o mesmo. Era orgulhoso demais para se deixar afundar daquele jeito.

E agora... Vendo Camus diante de si, mais uma vez... Agindo de forma tão distinta do que conhecia dele... Milo chegou a uma conclusão.

O procedimento tinha sido bom para o ruivo. Esquecer Milo tinha sido ótimo para Camus. Afinal, ele estava mais desprendido, mais solto... Claramente, esquecer-se do fardo que foi a relação deles fez muito bem para o professor de Literatura.

Ao menos, era isso o que Milo pensava agora.

Apesar de tudo, Milo sempre teria um carinho muito grande por Camus. Naquele momento, o loiro sabia, ainda era amor. Um amor dolorido e angustiante, mas era amor. Entretanto, estava disposto a deixar isso para trás. Era o que Camus tinha feito, então era o que faria também. E, um dia, tinha esperança de que conseguiria fazer com que esse sentimento diminuísse consideravelmente, tornando-se apenas um afeto suave e melancólico.

Era hora de esquecer e deixar para trás:

\- Por que quer conversar comigo? Nós nem nos conhecemos. – Milo respondeu, com o máximo de frieza que conseguiu imprimir em sua voz.

\- Eu sei, mas... Não consigo explicar. – os olhos castanhos de Camus cresceram e envolveram Milo perigosamente – Eu... sinto que precisamos conversar. Eu olho para você e... simplesmente sinto isso.

O psicólogo estreitou os olhos na direção do ruivo, tentando compreender exatamente o que aquelas palavras poderiam dizer. Camus dizia que olhava para ele e sentia algo...

Então Milo concluiu. Era atração física.

Camus o tinha achado bonito. Nenhuma novidade até aí. Milo não era dado a falsa modéstia; tinha consciência de sua beleza e sabia o quanto Camus se sentia fisicamente atraído por ele, até porque o ruivo lhe dissera isso por inúmeras vezes.

Milo então vislumbrou a seguinte possibilidade. Se ele quisesse, agora, poderia dar abertura para a atração que Camus, pelo visto, sentia por ele. E, se prosseguisse nesse caminho, Milo poderia dar início a uma nova relação com o ruivo.

No entanto, o psicólogo rapidamente concluiu que isso não daria certo. Começar tudo de novo? Para quê? Eles ainda eram as mesmas pessoas. Camus apenas tinha perdido suas memórias, mas, fora isso, ele ainda era o mesmo. Na verdade, nenhum dos dois tinha mudado. Então, estavam fadados ao fracasso. Não teria como dar certo. Apenas repetiriam tudo o que já havia acontecido e terminariam sofrendo novamente ou até mais.

Não. Isso não teria como dar certo.

A decisão era racional, mas sentia o coração apertar-se profundamente em seu peito.

Porém... era preciso:

\- Você se sente atraído por mim? É isso? – Milo começou a falar, rispidamente.

\- O quê? – Camus, pego de surpresa, não soube o que dizer.

\- É por isso que quer conversar comigo, não é? Porque você se sentiu atraído por mim quando me viu na cafeteria ontem. – as palavras eram despejadas secamente.

\- Eu... Bem... Eu não nego que... – Camus, completamente embaraçado, não sabia como se expressar agora. Não só pelas perguntas tão diretas que Milo fazia, mas, principalmente, pelo modo como ele as fazia.

\- Tudo bem. Eu já havia percebido. – Milo respirou fundo. Isso iria doer, mas precisava ser dito. Precisava ser forte – E é por isso que estou me afastando de você desde então. Não percebeu que me senti incomodado com isso?

\- Incomodado? – o ruivo repetiu, sentindo o corpo tremer levemente.

\- Sim. Eu me senti profundamente incomodado com a forma como você olhou, que não foi nem um pouco discreta, diga-se de passagem.

\- Eu... – Camus engoliu em seco. O coração batia com força. O peito doía – Eu não sabia que tinha incomodado... Eu nem tinha percebido que estava olhando de uma forma...

\- Inconveniente? É. Mas foi o que você fez. E o pior: Ficou fazendo isso na frente do seu namorado. – por que trazer Saga para essa conversa agora? Nem Milo sabia por que fazia isso. Na verdade, apesar da certeza de que o afastamento era o melhor para os dois, o loiro ainda sentia a necessidade de saber se Camus estava com Saga... ou não.

\- Meu... Namorado? – Camus gaguejava um pouco. As palavras proferidas por aquele homem feriam duramente. O professor de Literatura estava atordoado. Não estava conseguindo processar o que acontecia ali.

\- É. O cara que foi encontrar com você na cafeteria ontem.

\- Está falando do Saga? – Camus demonstrava confusão em seu olhar.

Ao ouvir o antigo namorado falar aquele nome, Milo perdeu um pouco o controle que, a muito custo, mantinha até então:

\- Sim, ele mesmo. Pelo visto, eu não entendi errado. Vocês são namorados, não é? – o loiro inquiriu, de forma hostil.

\- Não, não! Não somos namorados! – Camus respondeu prontamente.

\- Não são? Mesmo? Vai me dizer que são só amigos? Que não existe nada mais além de amizade entre vocês?

Nesse momento, Camus lembrou-se da noite passada. Lembrou-se da proximidade, do calor do corpo de Saga quando estava tão prestes a...

\- Eu sabia!! Eu sabia!! – Milo, notando a expressão pensativa e duvidosa na face de Camus, compreendeu que havia mais que amizade entre os dois. E essa constatação doeu fundo dentro de si – Vocês estão juntos! E é por isso que me incomodei tanto com você! Olhando para mim daquele jeito, quando está comprometido com outro...!

\- Não! Não é bem assim! Olha, eu...

\- Não, escuta bem! Eu não quero nada com você! E não é só porque você está com outro cara. É que... Você não faz o meu tipo. Está bem?! – Milo finalizou nervoso.

\- Não sou...? – Camus repetiu essas palavras, como se elas não estivessem certas. Algo dentro dele lhe dizia que aquilo não poderia se real.

\- Não. – Milo fraquejou e o tom de voz saiu mais trêmulo do que gostaria. Precisava dar um fim àquilo em definitivo. Para tanto, um golpe de misericórdia se fazia necessário – Eu não curto homens.

Camus arregalou os olhos. Por um lado, o seu lado racional, aquilo fazia sentido. Esse homem podia perfeitamente não ser gay, como tantos outros. Porém, havia algo dentro de si que se recusava a acreditar nisso... Todavia, o ruivo pensava que não existiam motivos concretos para duvidar do que o loiro lhe dizia. Precisava ouvir a razão:

\- Ah, eu... Sinto muito. – foi só o que conseguiu dizer, em um fio de voz.

\- É. Eu tenho uma namorada. – Milo, sentindo o coração apertar ainda mais, teve a necessidade de reforçar o que acabava de dizer. E falava isso mais para si mesmo, como se buscasse se convencer desse teatro criado para enganar Camus... e talvez a si próprio também.

\- Certo. Claro. – Camus, sem saber o que dizer ou fazer, enfiou as mãos nos bolsos de suas calças, baixou os olhos e se concentrava em acalmar a respiração, que se encontrava agitada demais – Desculpe. Eu não vou mais incomodar...

Camus começou a recuar, calado. Quando o ruivo já estava se afastando, perdido em seus próprios pensamentos, Milo falou em voz alta, chamando a atenção do professor de Literatura, que voltou o olhar castanho uma última vez para o psicólogo:

\- Olha... Não leve a mal. – o semblante do loiro era tomado por uma grande melancolia agora – Simplesmente... Nunca daria certo entre a gente.

Camus escutou aquelas palavras, sentindo o coração sangrar dolorosamente. Não compreendia por que doía tanto; mas absteve-se de dizer qualquer coisa em retorno. Apenas acenou com a cabeça e seguiu rumo a seu carro, para ir embora dali o quanto antes.

****************************

Início do flashback

Milo estava sentado na mesa que ficava próxima da grande vitrine daquele bistrô. Tinha escolhido aquela, porque entendera que se tratava da mesa preferida do ruivo.

Estava esperando Camus chegar para o almoço marcado. Enquanto aguardava, continuava lendo o livro que o professor de Literatura havia deixado com ele.

A leitura o estava absorvendo de tal forma que Milo só foi se dar conta de que Camus havia chegado quando este já estava sentado diante de si.

\- Pelo visto, o livro pegou você de jeito.

Milo levantou os belos olhos azuis e encontrou aquele olhar tão intenso sobre si.

Sorriu, fechando a obra sobre a mesa:

\- É um livro fascinante, de fato. E nem é a primeira vez que o leio, para ficar assim tão absorto na leitura.

\- Grandes obras têm esse poder. – Camus respondeu, abrindo um sorriso maior – Que parte estava lendo?

\- A carta que Marius escreveu para Cosette, declarando seu amor por ela. Belíssima carta. Expressa tão bem os sentimentos dele. Quem me dera um dia ter essa capacidade de transformar emoções em palavras tão expressivas.

\- É um trecho realmente bonito. – Camus limitou-se a dizer, sem parecer interessado em prolongar-se na resposta.

\- Mas não parece ser um de seus favoritos. – complementou Milo, analisando as feições do ruivo.

\- E realmente não é. – Camus sorriu de leve – Não me entenda mal; concordo com você. É um trecho de grande beleza e poesia. Mas... – o ruivo hesitou, pensativo.

\- Mas..? – repetiu Milo, curioso.

\- O amor entre Marius e Cosette é cativante; não nego. Mas, para mim, o amor que mais me comove nesse livro é o de Eponine por Marius... – Camus pontuou, com um olhar mais emotivo.

\- Mas... Marius não ama Eponine. – diz Milo.

\- Eu não disse que se tratava de um amor recíproco. Marius realmente não ama Eponine. Eponine, no entanto, não precisa da retribuição do seu sentimento para amar Marius com todas as forças.

Milo calou-se, pensativo. Entendia o que Camus estava dizendo.

\- Eponine ama Marius de tal forma... que o ajuda a ficar com Cosette, embora ela saiba que isso fará com que ela perca quaisquer chances que porventura pudesse ter com ele. - continuou o professor de Literatura.

\- É verdade... e, no final, Eponine se sacrifica para salvar a vida de Marius no meio da batalha... – Milo recorda.

\- Sim. A morte de Eponine, nos braços de Marius, sempre mexeu profundamente comigo. É de uma beleza poética gigantesca, mas principalmente é... incrivelmente triste. Essa cena mexe bastante comigo; eu a considero muito impactante.

\- Você idealiza esse tipo de amor, tão cheio de sofrimento? – quis saber Milo.

\- Não. – Camus sorriu, candidamente – É um amor que Victor Hugo trabalhou de forma tão intensa no livro, que me obriga a sentir um pouco desse sentimento, sempre que o leio... E dói. É um amor que dói. E dói tanto...

Milo observava detalhadamente as feições do ruivo. Tentava ler ali o que elas significavam:

\- Eu não consigo entender. Você gosta ou não gosta desse tipo de amor?

\- É um amor bonito de se apreciar em um livro. Mas eu não gostaria de viver algo assim. Eu, sinceramente, queria a sorte de ter um amor tranquilo. – respondeu Camus, com a voz serena.

O psicólogo sorriu brandamente em retorno. E então, suavemente, colocou sua mão por cima da mão do ruivo, que estava com os olhos perdidos dentro de si mesmo.

\- Sabe de uma coisa? – Milo conseguiu que os olhos castanhos agora estivessem inteiramente voltados para si – Eu concordo com você. Um amor tranquilo é tudo o que eu gostaria de ter também... – o loiro abriu um sorriso maior – E, posso parecer precipitado ao dizer isso, mas... Acho que, nesse sentido... Poderíamos dar muito certo...

Fim do flashback

Continua...

********************************************

N/A: O livro "Os Miseráveis" não foi escolhido aleatoriamente para ser a obra preferida do Camus.  
Pretendo fazer algumas analogias, que à medida que esta fanfic for transcorrendo, ficarão mais claras.


	8. Diga alguma coisa

Era uma ruptura.

Precisava ser uma ruptura.

Milo repetia para si mesmo que fazia o que era certo. Tinha pensado bastante a respeito na noite passada.

Camus havia tomado essa decisão. Ele queria esquecer. Por mais que Milo se recusasse a aceitar, essa tinha sido a escolha do ruivo.

Se quisesse honrar tudo o que um dia foram, precisava respeitar o caminho que o homem que tanto amava havia decidido seguir.

O psicólogo, profundamente envolvido com esses pensamentos, atravessou a rua e alcançou seu carro. Colocou as compras no porta-malas, ainda preso aos pensamentos que buscavam convencê-lo de que essa era a coisa certa a se fazer.

Fechou o porta-malas, deu a volta e abriu a porta do carro para entrar.

Não observava ao redor, não conseguia prestar atenção em mais nada que não fosse o que se passava dentro de si mesmo...

\- Espere!!

Entretanto, quando ouviu aquela voz, seus olhos azuis dirigiram-se velozes para o homem que o chamava, uma vez mais.

Do outro lado rua, parado na calçada, estava Camus.

Ele viera atrás de Milo novamente, em um rompante, e se encontrava parado na calçada, com a pista de carros entre eles.

O loiro ainda não havia entrado no veículo. E agora permanecia assim, com a porta aberta e parado ao lado dela, encarando o ruivo, que olhava para ele tão intensamente.

O coração de Milo havia disparado ao ouvir Camus chamá-lo daquela forma. Conhecia bem até demais a voz do homem que amava.

Havia certeza no modo como ele o chamou.

Uma certeza que tentava revestir o desespero, também perceptível naquele chamado.

E foi assim que, de repente, todas as certezas de Milo se desfizeram, como se fossem tão efêmeras que pudessem ser carregadas pelo vento.

A pista entre eles estava vazia. Não passava um carro sequer.

Porém, nenhum dos dois se movia. Continuavam parados onde estavam, apenas mantendo o forte contato visual estabelecido entre eles.

O silêncio preenchia tão completamente o espaço entre aqueles dois, que somente o que se podia ouvir ali era o som da brisa suave que passava por eles.

Say something, I'm giving up on you  
I'll be the one, if you want me to  
Anywhere, I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you

Diga alguma coisa, eu estou desistindo de você  
Eu serei o seu amor, se você quiser  
Eu te seguiria para qualquer lugar  
Diga alguma coisa, eu estou desistindo de você

Aquele olhar castanho, que conhecia tão bem, que achava ser capaz de ler como ninguém, era-lhe tão difícil de desvendar agora...

Talvez não fosse tão difícil assim de se ler. Mas Milo tinha medo das certezas que sempre sentiu antes. Tudo parecia tão fácil de se perder e desmoronar, que o loiro receava se apegar a mais castelos de areia.

Todavia, mesmo com as dúvidas rondando todas as certezas que um dia tivera, Milo sentia que os olhos de Camus lhe diziam muito.

Aqueles olhos pareciam conhecer Milo melhor do que ele mesmo.

Pareciam saber que o loiro não queria partir.

Ele queria ficar.

E, se Camus lhe pedisse que ficasse...

Se Camus lhe dissesse que deveriam tentar...

Se, neste momento, o ruivo dissesse que essa história toda era um absurdo...

Se Camus simplesmente falasse qualquer coisa que demonstrasse que ele queria Milo consigo...

Então todas as coisas ditas, atravessadas, talvez impensadas, provavelmente precipitadas...

Tudo isso ficaria para trás.

E Milo atravessaria essa rua.

Tomaria Camus nos braços.

E recomeçariam.

Então agora Milo olhava para Camus.

Aguardava.

Esperava, sentindo até mesmo que quase não respirava, como se precisasse conter o fôlego para ouvir a palavra do ruivo.

Precisava que ele dissesse.

Milo necessitava que Camus não o deixasse partir.

Porque, se ele partisse... Seria realmente o fim.

Ele sabia, ele sentia... Este era um momento decisivo.

E, com todo seu coração, implorava, através daqueles olhos azuis tão claros, que Camus não o deixasse desistir ainda.

And I am feeling so small  
It was over my head  
I know nothing at all

E estou me sentindo tão pequeno  
Isso estava tomando conta da minha cabeça  
Eu não sei nada

Milo se sentia tão esgotado... As últimas semanas haviam destruído sua capacidade de raciocinar apropriadamente. Com muito esforço, tentava tomar as atitudes que julgava serem corretas. Era o que pensava estar fazendo... Mas bastou esse último chamado, que lhe alcançou quando já estava com a guarda em baixa, para sentir que não sabia de mais nada. Não foi capaz de revidar, de dizer qualquer coisa. Não conseguiu usar da rispidez, ou do sarcasmo, para afastar Camus agora.

O chamado de Camus viera quando Milo já havia se desarmado.

Estava vulnerável.

And I will stumble and fall  
I'm still learning to love  
Just starting to crawl

E eu vou tropeçar e cair  
Eu ainda estou aprendendo a amar  
Apenas começando a engatinhar

Milo tinha consciência de que ainda eram as mesmas pessoas. Sim, o loiro sabia muito bem que se retomassem a relação, havia uma chance enorme de cometerem os mesmos erros. E, quando pesara esses pontos na noite passada, concluíra que o racional a se fazer era evitar todos os problemas que certamente acabariam ressurgindo entre eles.

O psicólogo tinha aprendido, ao longo dos anos, a ser racional. Não era algo que fazia parte de sua essência, por assim dizer. Milo era naturalmente explosivo, passional. Sua especialidade sempre fora permitir que suas emoções viessem à tona, indomáveis. Contudo, o tempo fez com que percebesse o quanto essa forma de ser poderia ser nociva tanto para ele quanto para quem o rodeasse. Por esse motivo, decidira fazer o curso de Psicologia. Precisava aprender a lidar consigo mesmo e com os outros. Não pretendia se anular, mas entendia que poderia aprimorar quem era como pessoa.

Por ser uma pessoa bastante obstinada, alcançou o que buscava. Havia conseguido alcançar um razoável autocontrole sobre si e, muitas vezes, até conseguia pensar bem antes de agir.

Entretanto, sua natureza falava mais alto em outras tantas ocasiões... especialmente quando se tratava de Camus. O ruivo sempre despertara em si um lado que sentia primeiro e pensava depois.

Agora, por exemplo... A razão lhe dizia que deveria partir, pois a probabilidade de que tudo aquilo desse errado novamente era grande.

Porém...

Quando mergulhava naqueles olhos castanhos, como fazia agora, o psicólogo era capaz de esquecer até o próprio nome... e se deixar guiar puramente pelos seus sentimentos.

E as emoções que afloravam com força agora apenas lhe diziam que havia muitas chances de tudo dar certo.

Eles poderiam reaprender a amar.

Milo não via qualquer problema nisso.

Talvez, ele não estivesse sabendo amar como deveria. Então, estava disposto a aprender, começar do zero. Assim, teriam chances de seguir por um caminho diferente dessa vez.

Say something, I'm giving up on you  
I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
Anywhere, I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you

Diga alguma coisa, eu estou desistindo de você  
Sinto muito por não ter conseguido te alcançar  
Eu te seguiria para qualquer lugar  
Diga alguma coisa, eu estou desistindo de você

Recordou-se com força da última discussão que tiveram.

Dos muitos erros cometidos naquela noite.

Não era uma questão de quem estava certo ou errado.

Ali, o mais importante era ter dado ouvidos ao que sentiam.

E Milo reconhecia; não quis escutar. Seu orgulho falara alto demais naquela noite terrível.

Sabia, sim, que Camus estava tentando. Como podia, como conseguia... Ele estava tentando.

Quando o acusou de tantos problemas que existiam em sua relação, quis culpar Camus, como se ele fosse o único culpado da situação que viviam.

O loiro, no entanto, sabia muito bem que isso não era verdade.

Mas estava fora de si. Também carregava suas mágoas. E, naquela noite, sentiu tudo em uma intensidade forte demais... e acabou querendo ferir o ruivo, na mesma medida em que sentia ferido. Por isso dissera palavras tão cruéis e indevidas naquela ocasião.

Se desse ouvidos aos seus verdadeiros e mais profundos sentimentos...

Teria respirado fundo...

Conseguiria entender o que Camus tentava lhe dizer.

Porque, hoje, Milo sabia... Camus tentou lhe dizer tanto naquela noite. Mas o ruivo tinha dificuldades para se expressar em momentos assim.

Entretanto, ele tinha se esforçado.

Se Milo tivesse se esforçado também...

Teria alcançado o ruivo naquela noite.

E não teriam se separado.

O grego sentia que seu coração agora batia com tanta força, que seu peito doía.

Queria alcançar Camus agora.

Queria alcançá-lo como não pôde daquela vez.

Só precisava que o ruivo lhe pedisse... e ele iria atrás dele, sem hesitar.

Se pudessem se encontrar dessa vez... Se conseguissem não se perder mais um do outro...

Nunca mais haveria hesitações.

Era isso que o lado passional e emotivo de Milo lhe dizia agora.

E era o único lado ao qual ele queria ouvir nesse momento.

And I will swallow my pride  
You're the one that I love  
And I'm saying goodbye

E eu vou engolir meu orgulho  
Você é a pessoa que eu amo  
E eu estou dizendo adeus

Camus parecia prestes a dizer.

Os olhos castanhos antecipavam as palavras que o coração de Milo já adivinhava.

O loiro engoliu em seco.

Sabia que Camus não diria aquelas três palavras, porque isso nunca foi do feitio deles.

As três palavras, tão caras e necessárias para muitos, não eram assim tão importantes para eles.

Entre eles, havia outras palavras mais significativas.

E Milo precisava que Camus dissesse qualquer uma delas agora.

Se Camus o fizesse... então o loiro estava disposto a tudo. Engoliria seu orgulho, se fosse necessário.

Mas...

O momento...

Começava a se desfazer.

Alguns carros começaram a passar pela pista entre eles.

O contato visual se perdeu.

Quando os veículos passaram, Milo notou que os olhos castanhos não carregavam mais a aparente certeza que demonstravam até poucos segundos atrás.

Milo suspirou.

Baixou os olhos e abriu um pequeno e triste sorriso.

Pelo visto... Não era para ser.

Say something, I'm giving up on you  
And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
And anywhere, I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you

Say something, I'm giving up on you  
Say something

Diga alguma coisa, eu estou desistindo de você  
Lamento que eu não possa te alcançar  
Eu te seguiria para qualquer lugar  
Diga alguma coisa, eu estou desistindo de você

Diga alguma coisa, eu estou desistindo de você  
Diga alguma coisa

Milo entrou em seu carro. Fechou a porta com força, sentindo como esse baque fez seu corpo estremecer levemente.

Olhou uma última vez na direção do ruivo.

Camus tinha os olhos baixos e parecia perdido dentro de si mesmo.

O loiro deu então a partida e saiu com seu carro dali, sem conseguir mais olhar para trás.

***************************

\- Então você acha que as recordações não foram completamente apagadas?

\- É, eu acho que algo permaneceu... Não consigo explicar direito, Ikki. É mais uma sensação que eu tive quando fui conversar com ele ontem. Tentei perguntar a respeito do dia dele, mas Camus não me deu nenhuma resposta que me ajudasse a ter tantas certezas.

Ikki servia um pouco de café para Hyoga, agora que tinha terminado de revelar suas últimas fotos.

Hyoga o acompanhara ao longo desse processo, comentando suas impressões acerca da conversa que tivera com Camus antes que ele saísse para o jantar com Saga.

Os dois trocavam essas informações quando o fotógrafo percebeu que seu celular estava tocando:

\- Alô? Oi, Milo! – cumprimentou o moreno, com a voz até leve, já que passava uma tarde agradável na companhia de Hyoga. Porém, sua fisionomia logo se alterou, ficando bem mais séria – Como? Onde ele está? Entendi. Tudo bem, pode deixar.

Ikki encerrou a ligação e Hyoga, que já percebia se tratar de algo grave pela expressão mais séria no rosto do outro, perguntou nervoso:

\- O que aconteceu?

\- Eu te conto no caminho. Vamos. – respondeu Ikki, já pegando as chaves do seu apartamento para saírem.

*******************

Camus estava sentado dentro de seu carro, mas não tinha conseguido partir.

O professor não compreendia a avalanche de emoções que parecia esmagá-lo nesse momento.

Ainda não entendia o que acabava de acontecer.

Aquele homem o havia tratado tão rispidamente... Havia lhe dito palavras bem duras e, com todas as letras, demonstrara não ter qualquer interesse em sua pessoa...

Camus sentira aquelas palavras e, especialmente, a forma como foram proferidas, machucarem-lhe com uma profundidade difícil de se alcançar em si.

Mesmo assim... quando estava prestes a entrar em seu carro para ir embora daquele lugar, seu coração bateu tão desesperadamente em seu peito, como se lhe quisesse gritar que não o fizesse.

Todo o seu corpo reagiu e, sem qualquer explicação lógica, Camus apenas sentiu que precisava ir atrás daquele loiro.

Sem qualquer motivo racional, o ruivo sentia que não podia deixar que ele partisse.

Deu meia-volta e apressou-se para alcançá-lo, antes que ele se fosse em definitivo.

Conseguiu alcançá-lo, mas... não foi capaz de ir além.

Da mesma forma que seu corpo o havia impelido a ir atrás desse homem com tanta certeza... Algo em si também lhe impedia de dar o passo definitivo.

O mundo diante de si parecia partido ao meio.

E suas certezas se tornavam divididas assim.

Certezas que Camus sentia, sem sequer compreendê-las.

Tentou agir de acordo com elas... e acabou se sentindo ainda mais perdido.

Dividido, partido, quebrado...

Os olhos azuis daquele homem traziam-lhe tantas sensações confusas.

Despertavam nele o que ele não sabia existir.

E, por consequência, não se via em condições de lidar com aquilo.

Os olhos claros pareciam lhe dizer que seguisse em frente.

Mas as palavras ditas lhe falaram o contrário.

Seus sentimentos desejavam, ao mesmo tempo, acatar a essas duas ordens. Queriam ir até ele... assim como temiam e, receosos, preferiam recuar.

Terminou não fazendo nem uma coisa, nem outra.

Apenas permaneceu ali, imóvel, sem conseguir se desprender daqueles olhos que o envolviam em sensações únicas, desconhecidas, familiares.

E assim o momento passou.

Camus viu quando o loiro interrompeu aquela troca de olhares e seguiu seu caminho. Entrou no carro e, sem mais hesitar, foi embora dali.

O professor, atordoado, seguiu para seu próprio carro.

Uma vez dentro do veículo, chegou a levar a mão ao volante, mas... não passou disso.

Seus olhos nem mesmo eram capazes de ver um palmo à frente.

Olhava para o vazio. O vazio que sentia dentro de si mesmo nesse momento.

Tentava pensar, raciocinar... Mas parecia impossível colocar as ideias em ordem. Os sentimentos que o acometiam deixavam-no entorpecido. Mal sabia dizer onde estava, de tão perdido que se encontrava... em todos os sentidos.

Por isso, demorou a reagir quando percebeu que lhe batiam no vidro da janela:

\- Camus! Camus! Está me ouvindo? Abra a porta, Camus!

O ruivo piscou os olhos algumas vezes, como se estivesse finalmente regressando a si. Olhou então para o lado e encontrou a familiar imagem de Hyoga.

\- Camus! – o rapaz loiro demonstrava uma preocupação forte em seus olhos claros – Camus, por favor! Você está me ouvindo?

O professor enfim se deu conta do que o amigo lhe pedia tão desesperadamente. Levou a mão à porta, de forma lenta e mecânica, e destravou-a, abrindo-a em seguida.

Hyoga, assim que a passagem se abriu, adentrou o veículo como pôde para abraçar o ruivo.

O loiro sabia muito bem que Camus não gostava de demonstrações de carinho assim, mas o rapaz se sentira preocupado demais para conseguir conter suas emoções agora.

Milo, assim que saíra daquele estacionamento, tinha ligado para avisar que Camus estava perto do prédio de Ikki, provavelmente por estar atrás de Hyoga.

E o psicólogo tinha percebido claramente que Camus não estava em condições de voltar para casa no estado em que ficara.

Ligou para Ikki, avisando onde Camus estava e pedindo que Hyoga ajudasse o professor a regressar para casa.

Quando Ikki e Hyoga encontraram o ruivo em seu carro, tentaram se fazer ouvir por alguns intermináveis segundos, sem obter qualquer resposta de Camus, que, apesar dos olhos abertos, não parecia estar verdadeiramente presente.

Agora, sentindo o abraço de Hyoga envolvê-lo com força, Camus ia ressurgindo aos poucos:

\- Hyoga... Eu estou bem. – ele disse, embora sua voz não denotasse o vigor desejado.

\- Não parece. – o loiro afastou-se um pouco, para investigar o rosto do professor.

\- Eu não estou tendo mais um daqueles episódios. Pode ficar tranquilo. Eu só... Estou precisando pensar um pouco. Mas estou bem. – Camus se esforçava para demonstrar uma força que não sentia.

Hyoga olhou para Ikki, que entendeu o recado. O moreno sorriu, compreensivo.

\- Terminamos nossa conversa um outro dia então. – Hyoga disse, abrindo um sorriso amigável para o fotógrafo.

\- Claro. Vamos mantendo contato até lá. – respondeu Ikki, tentando usar de um tom bastante solícito.

\- Eu vou dirigindo aqui. Volto amanhã ou depois para buscar o meu carro, está bem? – o loiro sugeriu e Camus, dando-se conta de que estava atrapalhando algo ali, finalmente se manifestou:

\- Hyoga, não precisa de tudo isso. Eu consigo ir para casa. Já disse, estou bem. E... – o ruivo então atentou para a figura de Ikki, que estava parado do lado de fora – Desculpe-me, eu nem me apresentei. Meu nome é Camus. Sou amigo do Hyoga.

\- Ah... Claro. – Ikki, meio sem jeito, percebia que, pela primeira vez, entrava em contato com Camus depois do procedimento. E, por estar vinculado à memória de Milo, Camus também o apagara de suas memórias – Prazer em conhecê-lo.

\- Ikki é fotógrafo. Ele está me ajudando com uma pesquisa que estou fazendo. – atalhou o loiro, justificando a presença dele ali.

\- Então eu peço desculpas por ter atrapalhado o trabalho de vocês. – disse o ruivo, tentando se mostrar o mais simpático que conseguia nesse momento – Hyoga, eu estou bem. Por favor, não se atrapalhe mais ainda por minha causa. – o professor olhava com sinceridade para o seu orientando.

\- Camus, você sabe que consigo ser tão teimoso quanto você. E Ikki e eu já terminamos o que tínhamos para fazer. Eu estava indo embora, quando vi você estacionado aqui. E você não me parece bem, então vou me sentir muito melhor se puder dirigir e levar você para casa.

O professor suspirou. Conhecia bem seu pupilo. Sabia que nada que dissesse o faria mudar de ideia. Acedeu e tomou então a posição de passageiro, liberando o banco de motorista para Hyoga.

O rapaz loiro, por sua vez, assumiu a direção e lançou para Ikki um significativo olhar, que teve como resposta um sorriso cheio de possibilidades. Hyoga, satisfeito, deu a partida e foi embora com Camus.

************************

Início do flashback

O almoço transcorrera tranquila e agradavelmente.

Enquanto faziam a refeição, Milo e Camus permitiram-se conhecer mais um do outro. Camus contou como tinham sido as aulas que acabava de lecionar e Milo falou sobre como estava sendo sua experiência de professor temporário. O ruivo indagou sobre o consultório que Milo tinha em sua cidade e como era ter de viajar toda semana para dar essas aulas na universidade.

Os dois falaram sobre como eram seus dias, despertando cada vez mais interesse em conhecer mais do outro, por terem bastantes afinidades no campo acadêmico.

Camus, por exemplo, trabalhava também com pesquisas no departamento de Letras e Milo disse que tinha muito interesse em começar algum trabalho nesse campo também em seu departamento.

Assim, o almoço, que se demorou por umas duas horas naquele bistrô, passou tão rápido que os dois somente notaram quanto tempo estavam ali quando o restaurante já estava bastante vazio.

Saindo dali, Milo observou que fazia uma tarde bonita.

\- Tem alguma coisa para fazer agora? – quis saber o psicólogo.

\- Não. Nenhum compromisso. – respondeu Camus, com um pequeno sorriso – Tem algo em mente?

O loiro olhou para o ruivo com um sorriso luminoso:

\- Acho que deveríamos aproveitar essa tarde. Está frio, mas o céu está tão azul e convidativo...

\- Realmente. Seria uma pena desperdiçar uma tarde dessas em um lugar fechado. – acrescentou Camus, também olhando e admirando o cenário ao redor – Quer ir a um lugar comigo? – perguntou Camus, de repente.

Milo alargou o sorriso com esse convite:

\- Adoraria.

*******************

Estavam em um parque. Camus levou Milo para uma parte bastante elevada da região, de onde se tinha uma vista maravilhosa da cidade movimentada lá embaixo.

Sentaram-se sobre a grama, observando o movimento dos carros que transitavam apressados pelas ruas, parecendo tão pequeninos da perspectiva que tinham.

Já fazia algum tempo que estavam ali, apenas admirando a bonita paisagem em silêncio.

Nenhum dos dois parecia desconfortável com a quietude que os rondava.

Milo, entretanto, olhava com tanto afinco para o cenário que se desenrolava abaixo deles, que acabou por chamar a atenção de Camus:

\- Está tudo bem?

\- Está. – o loiro respondeu, com um olhar pensativo, fixo na cidade lá embaixo – Gostei bastante daqui.

\- Gosto também. – disse Camus, olhando para cima e vendo algumas nuvens brancas naquele céu tão azul – Eu me sinto bastante em paz quando venho aqui. E dias bonitos assim pedem por momentos como esse.

\- Que tipo de momentos? – o loiro então voltou os olhos curiosos para o professor de Literatura.

\- Momentos de calma. Serenidade.

\- Hum... – Milo murmurou e voltou novamente os olhos para a cidade, tão movimentada – Se olharmos lá para baixo, não sei se é possível encontrar calma ou serenidade. Acho que daqui, conseguimos ter uma visão ainda mais nítida do caos que é a vida...

\- Caos...?

\- Sim. Caos, desordem... Correria, pressa... Olhe para lá. A vida passando e as pessoas correndo, desenfreadamente... talvez nem saibam para onde. Carros passando, indo e vindo... Seguindo para destinos que talvez nem eles saibam quais são.

Camus franziu o cenho diante dessa fala tão inesperada de Milo. Olhou mais atentamente para a cidade lá embaixo.

\- Isso é vida. A vida é feita de movimentação, energia. – atestou Camus.

\- É uma forma de se ver... – falou Milo, parecendo reflexivo.

Esse encontro estava sendo bastante diferente do que o psicólogo estava acostumado a vivenciar. Normalmente, o loiro se relacionava com pessoas que conhecia em lugares como aquele pub que costumava frequentar. Eram encontros motivados por uma forte atração física que, regada a muita bebida, rendia sempre bons momentos por uma noite. Dificilmente passava disso.

Com Camus, estava sendo tudo muito distinto, a começar pela forma como se conheceram. O que lhe chamara a atenção nesse ruivo, até agora Milo não saberia dizer ao certo o que fora.

Na primeira vez em que colocara os olhos sobre Camus, algo diferente lhe despertara a curiosidade. Tinha lhe chamado a atenção a imagem desse homem, sempre acompanhado de um livro, sozinho em um restaurante. Sabia disso. Era um homem bonito também, cuja beleza não lhe passara despercebida. Isso era óbvio. Mas... havia algo mais...

Seria o modo como Camus parecia tão em paz consigo mesmo naqueles momentos de solidão?

Seria a sensação de plenitude que o ruivo conseguia alcançar diante das simples páginas de um livro?

Milo não tinha essas respostas. Apenas reconhecia que esse homem lhe despertava algo novo. E, de fato, tudo isso se confirmou desde que travaram aquele primeiro diálogo, tão inusitado, ao mesmo tempo que tão certeiro.

Camus não era uma simples conquista. Na verdade, pensando bem, não era uma conquista em nenhum sentido.

O que o psicólogo sentia que desejava alcançar na companhia do ruivo não era o mesmo que conseguia com tantos outros que já lhe acompanharam em noitadas divertidas e inebriantes.

Pela primeira vez, sentia que não desejava conquistar.

Sentia algo parecido com um desejo de se mostrar. De se fazer conhecer.

Aquele homem, quando lhe direcionava os olhos castanhos do modo único como era capaz de fazer... Um olhar tão poderoso, tão agradavelmente invasivo... como se ele pudesse enxergar muito mais do que se mostrava... Esse olhar fez Milo sentir que, na companhia do professor de Literatura, pudesse baixar um pouco a guarda, talvez expor-se e mostrar-se mais vulnerável.

Normalmente, evitava ao máximo esse tipo de exposição. Prezava muito pela imagem que passava aos outros. Contudo, embora não gostasse de admitir para si mesmo, a manutenção dessa imagem era um tanto cansativa às vezes.

Não era como se tivesse plena consciência disso. Entretanto, na presença do ruivo, descobriu a deliciosa sensação de se permitir ser, sem se preocupar com mais nada.

O silêncio que parecia acompanhar a presença do ruivo era agradável. Não se tornava necessário preencher com ruídos. Com palavras vazias. Com excessos que, muitas vezes, apenas escondiam uma falta.

Milo tinha essa impressão de si mesmo, às vezes.

Muitos excessos que escondiam uma falta.

Só não sabia falta de quê.

E sua vida era sempre tão tomada por uma correria tão intensa, que não costumava haver tempo para pensar.

Camus, todavia, parecia ser feito dessa serenidade tão rara de se encontrar por aí. Havia suavidade em seus gestos e muita calma e paciência em seu modo de se expressar, como se não precisasse se apressar para acompanhar o mundo; como se ele entendesse que o mundo é que deveria acompanhar o seu ritmo.

Estar ali então, acompanhado do professor, era uma experiência nova. Interessante... Curiosa...

\- Você está me analisando. Não está?

Milo despertou de seus pensamentos e encontrou os olhos castanhos inquisitivos sobre si.

Sorriu um pouco sem-graça, sentindo ter sido pego em flagrante.

\- Desculpe-me. Acho que tenho dificuldades de desligar o modo psicólogo. – brincou o loiro.

\- Se quiser me perguntar algo, fique à vontade. Não precisa tentar adivinhar. – o ruivo replicou, com a voz plácida.

Era realmente incrível como Camus, ao falar consigo, dava a Milo a impressão de que era fácil tocar em assuntos mais profundos. Não precisavam ficar conversando sobre amenidades. Na verdade, quando o ruivo o olhava daquele jeito, esses olhos pareciam exigir que mergulhassem mais fundo um no outro, descobrindo o insondável entre eles.

\- Bem, eu... – Milo suspirou e abandonou o sorriso que, muitas vezes, usava como forma de disfarçar alguma sensação mais incômoda – Não é que eu estivesse analisando você. Eu estava pensando em como você me faz sentir diferente...

\- Diferente... num bom sentido?

\- Eu não sei. – riu o loiro, com um aspecto sonhador – Diferente, apenas. Não consigo definir ao certo o que é isso. E olha que eu costumo definir bem o que sinto.

\- Então é num bom sentido. – Camus reclinou-se um pouco para trás e voltou o rosto para o lado, a fim de apreciar mais a paisagem.

\- Por quê...?

\- Porque se é diferente do que está acostumado, é uma mudança. Mudar é bom. Se não, ficamos estagnados. Você é psicólogo. Não costuma dizer isso a seus pacientes?

\- Digo. Bastante até. – Milo então fechou os olhos para sentir mais intensamente a brisa da tarde que vinha alcançá-lo ali – Mas às vezes... eu me canso disso.

\- Você se cansa de falar isso a seus pacientes?

\- Eu me canso de tanta mudança. Eu sei, faz parte da vida. Eu sei, a vida é movimento, é mudança... Eu sei disso tudo. Mas você não se sente cansado às vezes? Não tem a impressão de que o mundo gira rápido demais, não sente vontade de pedir que o mundo inteiro pare por um instante, para que possamos respirar um pouco?...

Milo deixou que essas palavras irrompessem de uma só vez.

Não foi planejado. Falou e, quando deu por si, já era tarde para voltar atrás.

A sua parte que costumava ter um bom controle sobre suas ações o recriminava por se expor dessa forma diante de alguém que mal conhecia.

Outra parte, no entanto, lhe dizia que por isso mesmo era que agia assim.

E agora o loiro fitava o ruivo, tentando ler em seu rosto a reação consequente de uma fala tão exacerbada.

We'll do it all everything, on our own  
We don't need anything, or anyone

If I lay here, if I just lay here  
Would you lie with me  
And just forget the world

Nós faremos tudo isto sozinhos  
Nós não precisamos de nada ou de ninguém

Se eu deitasse aqui, se eu apenas deitasse aqui  
Você deitaria comigo  
E esqueceria do mundo?

\- Você absorve muito tudo o que seus pacientes lhe dizem, não é? – Camus finalmente indagou, depois de alguns segundos apenas encarando Milo em silêncio.

\- Eu... – Milo pareceu não compreender a pergunta feita pelo outro – Eu escuto o que eles me dizem, sim. É meu trabalho. Preciso exercer empatia, para que eles se sintam acolhidos...

\- Não. Não é bem isso o que eu estou dizendo. – Camus interrompeu o loiro, em um tom gentil – Você realmente absorve o que ouve deles. Não apenas escuta, como quem busca analisar friamente uma situação. Você se aproxima deles. Procura se colocar no lugar deles, tenta ajudá-los ao ver a situação pela perspectiva deles...

\- Isso é o que se espera de um bom psicólogo. – emendou Milo, ainda sem entender aonde o ruivo queria chegar.

\- Claro. Não nego que sim. E, por tudo o que já me contou, acredito que seja um excelente profissional. Porém, pelo que vejo, percebo que, além disso, você é uma pessoa muito humana.

\- Como assim? – Milo riu de leve, confuso – Não somos todos...?

\- Algumas pessoas são mais, como você. São pessoas tão expansivas, que atraem os outros. E os que se sentem atraídos, aproximam-se e trocam muitas experiências com você, porque você é aberto a isso.

\- E isso é ruim...? – Milo estreitou os olhos para o ruivo, sem saber o que pensar de tudo o que ele lhe falava.

\- Não, claro que não! – agora foi a vez de Camus rir um pouco – É uma excelente qualidade sua que percebi logo no início. Você é uma pessoa muito simpática, afável. Atrai muita gente, o que lhe possibilita diversas trocas de experiências... Leva uma vida atribulada, dinâmica. Isso é ótimo. Mas, certamente, isso deve deixá-lo um pouco exausto.

O loiro finalmente compreendia o que o outro lhe dizia.

\- Sua humanidade é tão aflorada, sua capacidade de sentir parece tão aguçada... Imagino o quanto viver assim pode ser exaustivo. – o ruivo, nesse momento, deitou-se sobre a grama, observando o céu ainda muito azul sobre eles.

\- Sim. Muito exaustivo. – Milo, com um suspiro profundo, imitou o outro e deitou a seu lado, fitando a bonita tarde que fazia.

\- E ainda assim, eu gostaria de experimentar essa sensação. – complementou o ruivo, com um olhar perdido.

Milo virou o rosto para o professor de Literatura, com um olhar interrogativo.

\- Eu não sou assim tão sociável. Tenho minhas dificuldades de engatar uma boa conversa, porque normalmente levanto tópicos que assustam as pessoas. Você deve ter reparado. – Camus virou o rosto para encontrar o olhar de Milo.

\- É. Você sabe como elevar o nível de uma conversa. – gracejou o psicólogo.

Camus abriu um sorriso maior, difícil de se ver naquelas feições normalmente mais sérias.

\- Por isso, acabo me retraindo. – os olhos castanhos voltaram a se dirigir para o céu – Você me perguntou por que estou sempre acompanhado dos meus livros. Bem... É pela companhia. Obviamente, não são os livros em si que me acompanham, mas seus personagens. Todos nós sentimos necessidade dessas trocas com outras pessoas, e eu faço minhas trocas com os personagens dos livros que leio.

Milo olhou mais fixamente para o ruivo que, nesse instante, pareceu enrubescer um pouco:

\- Não precisa ficar com pena de mim. Não é como se eu fosse a pessoa mais esquisita do mundo. Apenas... não consigo me sentir interessado em trocas de experiências com pessoas que não se permitem ir além da superfície. Eu gosto de pessoas que apresentem níveis de profundidade, camadas, muitas nuances. Pessoas que tenham muito a revelar, porque assim sinto que posso aprender. Nos livros que leio, encontro personagens e posso logo conhecê-los a fundo, possibilitando o tipo de troca que eu gosto de vivenciar.

\- E, fora dos livros, você consegue encontrar pessoas assim?

\- Eu encontrei você, não encontrei? – respondeu Camus, com uma tranquilidade que desconcertou Milo.

O professor de Literatura dirigiu então um olhar que brilhava de forma especial para o psicólogo.

O loiro corou de leve.

\- Quer dizer que tenho muitas nuances? – Milo quis brincar, por não saber como reagir direito à intensidade daquele olhar.

\- Você é um universo, Milo. – o ruivo disse, em um tom de admiração.

I don't quite know how to say how I feel  
Those three words are said too much  
They're not enough

Eu não sei bem como dizer como me sinto  
Aquelas três palavras são ditas demais  
Elas não são o suficiente

\- Perdoe-me. Estou deixando você constrangido, não estou? – Camus começou a se erguer, para se sentar novamente – Eu faço essas coisas. Começo a ir fundo demais, ultrapasso limites sem me dar conta.

\- Não... Não. – Milo disse rápido e segurou o braço de Camus com sua mão – Por favor, deite-se de novo. Fique aqui a meu lado.

Camus olhou para o outro, com uma breve expressão de curiosidade.

\- Deitado aqui, ao seu lado... Olhando para esse céu incrível... Eu tenho a impressão de que o mundo parou um pouco. Estou conseguindo... respirar. – o loiro ofereceu um belíssimo sorriso ao ruivo, que então se deitou novamente sobre a grama macia.

\- Fico feliz que esteja se sentindo assim na minha companhia. Vou até me segurar um pouco e pegar mais leve para não tornar essa conversa cansativa. – Camus sorriu levemente.

\- Não está cansativo. Eu gostei de conversar com você. Você tem uma intensidade diferente... Não tem medo de se expressar... – Milo fechou um pouco os olhos, permitindo-se sentir mais do calor do sol que brilhava no céu azul.

\- Não tenho medo de me expressar. Mas, muitas vezes, não sei como me expressar direito.

\- Sério? – o loiro abriu um dos olhos, curioso – Não é o que me pareceu até agora. Até porque, como professor de Literatura, você me parece dominar muito bem as palavras.

\- Meu problema não é domínio com as palavras. É entender ao certo o que sinto. As pessoas agem como se fosse tão simples, mas não é. Por exemplo... Quando dizem o famoso “Eu te amo”. O que elas querem dizer com isso? Ou melhor, será que elas sabem o que dizem? São apenas três palavras, mas elas carregam um significado tão forte... As pessoas compreendem isso? Não parece. Usam essas três palavras de forma tão banalizada, que elas acabam perdendo seu real sentido. Então, eu... não consigo achar simples expor o que sinto. Acredito que devemos ter esse cuidado... para que as palavras não se percam... e os sentimentos não se banalizem...

If I lay here, if I just lay here  
Would you lay with me  
And just forget the world  
Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden  
That's bursting into life

Se eu deitasse aqui, se eu apenas me deitasse aqui  
Você deitaria comigo  
E apenas esqueceria do mundo?  
Esqueça o que nos foi dito  
Antes de nos tornarmos muito velhos  
Mostre-me um jardim  
Que esteja explodindo em vida

\- Não sei se algum dia encontraremos as palavras perfeitas para expressarmos tudo o que sentimos. – atalhou Milo – Não seria então melhor que simplesmente a gente tente se expressar como pudermos? Mesmo que não seja perfeito, ao menos, é uma tentativa de dizer a uma outra pessoa como nos sentimos...

\- E quem disse que precisamos de palavras para dizer o que sentimos? Em vez de dizer um “Eu te amo” vazio, por que não levar a pessoa a um jardim cheio de flores exuberantes, coloridas, em uma paisagem explodindo de vida, de calor, de paixão? A sensação despertada por esse cenário passará muito melhor o sentimento. Melhor do que palavras vazias... – Camus suspirou profundamente – Não sei por que as pessoas se prendem tanto a esses parâmetros. Dão importância demais à primeira vez que um ou outro diz “Eu te amo”, quando isso pode nem significar tanto assim. E ignoram a primeira vez que vivenciaram algo tão único, tão deles, muito mais representativo desse sentimento, do que essas três palavrinhas...

Let's waste time chasing cars  
Around our heads  
I need your grace  
To remind me, to find my own

Vamos perder o tempo perseguindo carros  
Em volta de nossas cabeças  
Eu preciso de sua graça  
Para me lembrar, para encontrar a minha própria

Milo ergueu seu corpo apenas um pouco, para poder fitar o rosto de Camus mais cuidadosamente.

\- Você complicou bastante as coisas para mim, Camus. Eu estava procurando as palavras certas para dizer o quanto esse momento com você está sendo incrível... Mas me parece que todas elas são vazias agora. – o loiro sorriu charmoso.

\- E você precisa mesmo de palavras para me mostrar como se sente agora...? – os olhos castanhos eram envolventes e sugestivos.

O psicólogo não hesitou diante dessa fala, tão assertiva e demandante. O loiro levou sua mão suavemente ao rosto do ruivo, em uma carícia delicada, com um toque tão gentil que demonstrava uma espécie de receio, como se Milo temesse que tudo aquilo fosse desaparecer com um toque mais concreto.

O contato cálido da mão do loiro fez Camus estremecer de leve, como se também antecipasse e desejasse aquele momento.

Os lábios se entreabriram, convidativos...

E o loiro concretizou o ato com um beijo apaixonado, profundo, que parecia desbravar muito do que estaria por vir.

Aquele beijo trazia uma sensação embriagante, permeado da certeza de que aquele momento seria único e inesquecível na vida de ambos. Independente do quanto o mundo pudesse girar rápido demais às vezes, esse beijo viveria para sempre como a recordação de um momento em que o mundo parou para apenas aqueles dois. 

If I lay here, if I just lay here  
Would you lie with me  
And just forget the world?  
Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden  
That's bursting into life

All that I am, all that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes  
They're all I can see, I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things will never  
Change for us at all

If I lay here, if I just lay here  
Would you lie with me  
And just forget the world?

Se eu deitasse aqui, se eu apenas deitasse aqui  
Você deitaria comigo  
E apenas esqueceria do mundo?  
Esqueça o que nos foi dito  
Antes de nos tornarmos muito velhos  
Mostre-me um jardim  
Que esteja explodindo em vida

Tudo que eu sou, tudo o que eu sempre fui  
Está aqui em seus olhos perfeitos  
Eles são tudo o que eu vejo, eu não sei aonde  
Confuso sobre como também  
Apenas sei que essas coisas nunca  
Mudarão para nós de forma alguma

Se eu deitasse aqui, se eu apenas deitasse aqui  
Você deitaria comigo  
E apenas esqueceria do mundo?

Fim do Flashback.

Continua...

***********************************************

N/A: Oi, pessoal!!  
As músicas presentes nesse capítulo são as seguintes:

\- "Say Something" (A great big world, Christina Aguilera):

\- "Chasing Cars" (Snow Patrol):

Espero, de coração, que estejam gostando da história.  
Beijo grande a todos vocês que estão acompanhando!

Lua.


	9. Apenas respire

Oi, pessoal!  
Neste capítulo, vocês verão que teremos dois tipos de flashbacks... Haverá o tipo que já vinha ocorrendo, que aparece na história apenas para vocês conseguirem entender melhor tudo o que se passou entre Camus e Milo antes do procedimento... E, a partir de agora, teremos também o que eu vou chamar de "Flashback-Recordação", em que lembranças ressurgirão para os personagens.

E... É isso!  
Boa leitura, gente!  
Lua.

**************************************************************************************

\- Você está bem, Camus? – Hyoga perguntou mais uma vez, olhando de canto para o ruivo, enquanto dirigia.

Já estavam na estrada há mais de meia hora. Camus não dissera uma única palavra desde que partiram da cidade onde viviam Ikki e Milo.

O professor permanecia com os olhos fixos na pista à frente, em silêncio. Praticamente não se movia no banco de passageiro; parecia uma estátua de cera.

O loiro tentava se comunicar com o seu orientador. Sabia que era importante dar a ele algum espaço, mas, ao mesmo tempo, estava se preocupando bastante. Camus claramente não se via em bom estado. Hyoga queria muito saber o que havia acontecido. Ele e Milo haviam se encontrado; certo. Compreendera essa parte. Mas o que fora dito entre eles? O ruivo estava mais que afetado por esse encontro. Ele não estava sendo frio agora; algo com o qual Hyoga saberia lidar, por conhecer bem o professor e amigo. Não; agora, uma situação muito distinta se desenhava ali. Camus parecia... vazio. Vazio, mas ao mesmo tempo, preenchido por uma angústia gigantesca. Paradoxal.

Então, depois de mais uma tentativa de comunicação frustrada, Hyoga parou o carro no acostamento. Não conseguiria seguir dirigindo com Camus naquele estado. O rapaz queria tanto ser capaz de ajudar o ruivo, uma pessoa por quem tinha não apenas grande admiração, mas um forte sentimento de amizade. Sentia-se culpado. Será que se contasse a Camus toda a verdade sobre o procedimento, ele se sentiria melhor?

O que impedia Hyoga de contar toda a verdade sobre o passado esquecido não tinha a ver com o processo legal envolvido na papelada assinada. Quanto a isso, Hyoga não poderia se preocupar menos. Entretanto, ele tinha receio de que a verdade pudesse não ajudar, e sim piorar tudo agora. Afinal, o jovem pesquisador não sabia como Milo se sentia diante de toda essa história nesse momento. Pelo que entendera, a partir do que Ikki lhe dissera, o psicólogo não estava bem e as feridas podiam ser profundas demais para conseguirem cicatrizar. O que estava feito, estava feito. O caminho a seguir não era óbvio. Havia uma grande possibilidade de contar tudo a Camus e Milo não querer reatar. Afinal, o amigo de Ikki vinha sofrendo demais em decorrência da atitude tomada por Camus. Milo poderia estar agora mais interessado em seguir em frente... Então, se assim fosse, que bem poderia trazer a Camus conhecer a verdade sobre o procedimento feito?

Hyoga suspirou. Estava dividido. Para tomar a decisão de contar ou não, ele precisava sondar o que se passava entre esses dois. Camus, porém, não colaborava, fechado dentro de si mesmo como se encontrava nesse momento.

\- Camus. Por favor. Eu preciso que fale comigo... – tentou o loiro, mais uma vez.

Camus então fechou os olhos. Por fora, uma aparência que denotava o vazio. Por dentro, certamente... um verdadeiro turbilhão de sentimentos.

O ruivo abriu a porta do carro. Desceu do veículo, com seus modos elegantes de sempre. Quem o olhasse sem prestar a devida atenção jamais perceberia que esse homem estivesse passando por tão grande turbulência em sua vida.

Camus se dirigiu à encosta da serra, que estavam subindo. Hyoga desceu também do carro, deixando-o ali no acostamento. Viu o professor parar diante da paisagem deslumbrante à frente deles. A natureza se apresentava em frente a eles, como em um belíssimo espetáculo.

O sol estava se pondo, trazendo às feições dos dois homens um tom mais corado. Hyoga se colocou ao lado do amigo, também em silêncio. Tentava observar para desbravar o que se passava com o outro.

Camus, mais uma vez, fechou os olhos. E então inspirou intensamente o ar frio daquele fim de tarde. Inspirou, para depois expirar profundamente. Repetiu esse exercício mais algumas vezes; enchendo o peito e, em seguida, esvaziando-o com tal intensidade, que claramente se percebia que ele tentava alcançar algo assim.

\- Camus...? – Hyoga se preparava para tentar perguntar uma vez mais.

\- Hyoga... – o ruivo, entretanto, se fez ouvir – Eu não estou conseguindo respirar. – os olhos castanhos se abriram, fitando o horizonte com afinco, como se lá ele pudesse encontrar alguma resposta para o que sentia – Eu tento... tento... mas... – Camus finalmente voltou seus olhos, tão cheios de angústia, para o loiro – Não consigo. Eu sinto que estou sufocando. Por que eu não consigo respirar?...

Hyoga entendia perfeitamente o que Camus dizia. Sabia que não tinha a ver com uma questão realmente biológica. Obviamente, oxigênio estava sendo absorvido por aqueles pulmões.

Contudo, o loiro compreendia... Quando Camus lhe dizia que não conseguia respirar... era como se ele sentisse que algo vital estivesse lhe faltando.

Hyoga percebia agora. Camus sentia absurdamente a falta de Milo. Mesmo não se recordando disso, a ausência do loiro em sua vida era profundamente sentida pelo ruivo.

A grande questão, no entanto, permanecia para Hyoga...

...Valeria a pena contar a verdade agora? Se Milo estivesse disposto a deixar a história deles para trás, como parecia ocorrer agora, já que o psicólogo conscientemente resolveu deixá-lo lá no estacionamento, pedindo que fosse Hyoga quem o levasse para casa...

Então relembrar tudo poderia apenas trazer ainda mais dor a Camus.

Ikki iria conversar com Milo. Hyoga tinha certeza disso. Portanto, até que tivesse essas informações que somente o fotógrafo poderia lhe dar, achou melhor não dizer nada por enquanto.

E, por ora... Tudo o que poderia oferecer ao ruivo era um ombro amigo.

Assim, sem dizer palavra, apenas passou um braço pelas costas de Camus, fitando ao lado dele o céu de tom alaranjado.

**********************

Início do Flashback

O momento mágico daquele primeiro beijo possivelmente teria levado a muito mais, uma vez que aqueles dois homens experimentavam sensações tão novas um com outro, sentindo que descobriam tanto de si mesmos, imersos em emoções surpreendentes.

Entretanto, o celular de Milo tocou e, embora ele o ignorasse nas primeiras vezes em que o aparelho chamou, o toque insistente que tanto persistia obrigou o loiro a atender.

Era Ikki que, zangado com o amigo, perguntava onde ele estava. Só então o psicólogo se recordou: tinha combinado de ajudar o fotógrafo com a mudança. Ikki estava se mudando para um novo apartamento e o loiro havia prometido que o ajudaria naquele sábado.

Milo se esquecera por completo dessa promessa. O encontro com Camus naquele bistrô na noite passada, o dia incrível que estavam tendo juntos... tudo isso contribuiu para que o loiro se esquecesse completamente de que havia um mundo com compromissos e obrigações esperando por ele.

Camus sequer precisou perguntar a Milo sobre o que era a ligação que interrompeu o momento entre eles. Ikki estava tão bravo que sua voz pôde ser ouvida pelo ruivo, que sorria divertido com a expressão de Milo ao escutar o sermão do amigo.

Por esse motivo, foi o próprio ruivo quem disse que era melhor o psicólogo voltar o quanto antes para a sua cidade.

Não precisavam sentir pressa. Havia uma sensação de calma e paz entre eles.

Eles se encontrariam novamente.

E sentiam, naquele momento, como se tivessem todo o tempo do mundo.

********************

Ao longo da semana que se seguiu àquele sábado tão marcante, Camus e Milo não deixaram de se falar um dia sequer.

Trocavam mensagens a todo tempo. A iniciativa, curiosamente, partira do ruivo, que não era dado a atitudes assim, que parecessem impulsivas. Porém, Camus não conseguiu evitar.

No domingo, estava na cozinha de sua casa, tomando um chá enquanto folheava um de seus livros.

E, embora essa fosse uma de suas atividades mais relaxantes e agradáveis, o professor de Literatura sentia-se algo inquieto.

Não conseguia tirar Milo de seus pensamentos. Aliás, toda vez que se recordava dos momentos vividos com o loiro na véspera, seu coração acelerava e Camus ria levemente de si mesmo. Uma parte de si tentava se repreender, por parecer um adolescente que começava a descobrir sentimentos tão novos e extasiantes.

Porém, um outro lado seu lhe dizia que esses sentimentos eram realmente únicos e distintos de tudo o que já vivera.

Camus já estivera em outros relacionamentos.

Mesmo assim... Não conseguia evitar certa empolgação. Milo parecia ter despertado algo diferente dentro de si.

Por tudo isso, deixou-se levar pelos impulsos e escreveu uma mensagem para o psicólogo. Deixou a caneca de chá sobre a bancada da cozinha, tomou o celular em suas mãos e permitiu que seus dedos digitassem rápido:

“Olá. Como foi a mudança? Deu tudo certo?”

Enviou prontamente. Não queria pensar demais antes de agir, como normalmente fazia.

A resposta veio quase que imediatamente:

“Camus, que bom receber uma mensagem sua! Eu queria te ligar; aliás, era o que eu ia fazer. Mas ainda não tive a chance. Meu amigo está me obrigando a ajudá-lo com um trabalho dele, para compensar meu esquecimento ontem.”

O ruivo riu ao ler as palavras do loiro. Não se conheciam há mais que um dia, mas sentia que era já capaz de ler a mensagem ouvindo a voz do psicólogo, até mesmo imaginando o tom de voz usado por ele.

“Trabalhando em um domingo? Você é um bom amigo, com certeza.”

Ia escrever mais, porém acabou enviando apenas essas frases sem querer. E antes que conseguisse escrever mais, Milo já lhe respondia novamente:

“Eu sou um ótimo amigo. E a recompensa é ser explorado! Ontem, mesmo chegando tarde, eu o ajudei com a mudança. E agora estou aqui, em uma festa de casamento, ajudando o Ikki de novo.”

“Festa de casamento? Seu amigo trabalha com o quê?”

“Ikki é fotógrafo. Normalmente, o irmão dele o ajuda quando há necessidade de uma produção maior. Mas o irmão está gripado e aí... sobrou para mim. Nem pude me negar a ajudar, depois do esquecimento de ontem.”

“Eu me sinto um pouco mal por isso. Se não tivesse dito que ficasse me esperando até eu terminar minhas aulas, você teria voltado para casa e provavelmente não teria se esquecido do combinado com seu amigo.”

“Não se sinta mal. Por favor. Ontem foi maravilhoso. E você... foi incrível.”

Camus chegou a corar quando leu essa mensagem. Não conseguia parar de sorrir. Sentia-se tolo por ter reações tão juvenis diante dessas mensagens...

E, simplesmente... sentia que era maravilhoso se ver acometido por tais reações.

Continuaram conversando por mensagens ainda por algum tempo, com Milo tecendo mais comentários sarcásticos a respeito de sua amizade com Ikki, o que fez Camus perceber que havia entre eles uma bonita e forte amizade. O ruivo por sua vez, sendo interpelado sobre o que estava fazendo, comentou a respeito do livro que tinha em mãos e sobre o qual preparava a aula que daria no dia seguinte.

Milo mostrou-se interessado e ficaram trocando mais mensagens, com Camus expondo os pontos que pretendia analisar sobre o livro com seus alunos. O psicólogo respondia opinando, indagando, realmente interessado em conhecer mais do lado professor do ruivo.

Trocaram mensagens assim por quase uma hora, quando Milo disse que precisaria parar porque Ikki exigia sua atenção total naquele momento. Camus não se importou; a conversa tinha transcorrido tão tranquila, tão natural, que a interrupção não lhe chateava tanto. Era incrível como a companhia de Milo, mesmo que apenas virtual, trazia-lhe sempre essa sensação de leveza, que permanecia ainda depois de se separarem.

Seguiu com seus afazeres no restante do dia, com o coração leve e a cabeça serena.

Quando já era noite e se preparava para ir dormir, o seu celular tocou. Camus estranhou, por não estar acostumado a receber ligações àquela hora.

Porém, quando viu de quem era a chamada, abriu um sorriso imenso.

Era Milo:

\- Oi, Camus! Boa noite! Eu... estou incomodando?

\- Milo, olá! Imagine, não incomoda em nada. – respondeu o ruivo, de imediato.

\- Eu não sabia se poderia ligar a essa hora, mas... eu estava aqui, já deitado na minha cama, me sentindo morto de cansaço depois de um dia de exploração... – o loiro riu um pouco – E não entendia como não conseguia pegar no sono. Mas aí eu percebi o que era... – um breve suspiro – Eu não queria dormir sem antes falar com você... e... ouvir sua voz. – a última frase veio mais baixa, como se Milo hesitasse em dizê-la, talvez temeroso de se expor assim.

\- Fico feliz que tenha me ligado, Milo. De verdade. Eu... também estava querendo ouvir sua voz.

\- Mesmo? – a voz do outro lado demonstrava uma animação de quem se surpreendia, ao mesmo tempo em que ansiava por tal resposta.

\- Sim. Adorei trocar mensagens com você hoje. Mas, muitas vezes, me peguei imaginando como seria ouvi-lo de fato, dizendo tudo aquilo. Senti vontade de ligar para você, mas não queria atrapalhar.

\- Eu sentia vontade de te ligar também. – Camus ouvia a voz de Milo e fechava os olhos, para conseguir absorver mais daquela gostosa sensação. Desde quando ouvir a voz de uma outra pessoa poderia ser tão prazeroso? E, com os olhos cerrados, quase conseguia se enganar e imaginar que o outro estivesse ali, bem próximo de si – Mas você me parecia tão ocupado preparando sua aula. Eu também não queria atrapalhar você...

\- Não me atrapalharia de forma alguma. – Camus se surpreendia cada vez mais. Respondia rápido, com uma pressa que não lhe era usual. Sentia que respondia sem pensar, sem pesar o que dizia. Simplesmente reagia de imediato a tudo o que Milo lhe falava, sem necessidade de ocultar ou se preservar.

Camus era sempre tão cauteloso. Milo, no entanto, era tão leve e parecia ter uma luz tão forte que, em sua companhia, tudo se tornava tão claro, tão simples, tão óbvio e tão certo...

\- Então parece que perdemos uma boa oportunidade de nos falarmos apropriadamente hoje. – o loiro disse, rindo de leve.

E Camus, com os olhos fechados, sentia que era capaz de ver o sorriso do loiro.

Além disso... o professor de Literatura percebia que o som daquele riso, um levemente rouco, sempre tão cheio de vivacidade, mesmo quando breve, haveria de se tornar uma necessidade em sua vida, como um vício, do qual, o ruivo já sentia, se tornava desde já dependente. 

\- Espero que isso não aconteça novamente. Eu realmente gostei de você ter me ligado hoje, Milo.

\- Eu gosto de ouvir você falando meu nome...

Camus se embaraçou um pouco e Milo, mesmo à distância, pareceu perceber:

\- E eu gosto como às vezes consigo deixar você sem palavras...

O coração não lhe batia no peito, ele galopava tão fortemente que Camus mal conseguia ouvir os próprios pensamentos. Os sentimentos pareciam bem fora de controle e o ruivo, curiosamente, não se sentia com vontade de controlá-los.

\- Você dá aula amanhã bem cedo, não é...? – Milo disse, com a voz suave.

\- Sim. – Camus respondeu, em um fio de voz, percebendo que o loiro realmente havia prestado atenção a tudo o que lhe dissera em mensagens.

\- Não quero tirar seu tempo de sono. Você precisa estar bem descansado. Tem uma aula e tanto pela frente amanhã...

Camus quis, no mesmo instante, dizer que não se importaria de continuar conversando. Na verdade, sentia que poderia simplesmente passar o resto de seus dias ali, apenas ouvindo a voz daquele homem ao seu ouvido...

Mas antes que dissesse uma palavra, Milo continuou, dizendo:

\- E eu também estou finalmente conseguindo sentir o sono me alcançar. Acho que conversar com você é tão agradável que meu corpo finalmente conseguiu relaxar...

O professor ouvia as palavras de Milo e ficava impressionado em perceber como suas reações pareciam extremas ao conversar com ele. Às vezes, respondia de imediato, sem nem pensar no que dizia... em outros momentos, não conseguia encontrar o que dizer. Milo mexia consigo tão profundamente, suas palavras pareciam tão absolutas, que Camus simplesmente não sabia o que responder, como se qualquer coisa que dissesse, não fizesse a menor diferença.

\- Durma bem, Camus.

\- Você também, Milo. – o ruivo suspirou. Sentiu que tinha perdido a oportunidade de dizer algo...

\- Mas, antes de desligar... – o loiro emendou.

\- Sim? – Camus perguntou apressado.

\- Posso te ligar de novo amanhã? Após as suas aulas, claro.

Um bonito sorriso se fez no rosto do professor:

\- Claro que pode. Eu vou gostar muito de receber sua ligação. Minhas aulas terminam...

\- ...Às onze e meia da manhã. Eu sei. Prestei atenção em tudo o que me disse hoje. – Milo completou.

\- Certo. Claro. – as palavras agora pareciam até mesmo inimigas. Elas não ajudavam, pareciam deixar o ruivo ainda mais atrapalhado – Fico aguardando sua ligação, então.

Camus esboçou uma leve careta, repreendendo a si mesmo. Sentia-se meio estúpido agora. Falou de forma tão formal, que não sabia o que mais poderia dizer agora.

\- Certo. Então... Até amanhã, Camus.

\- Até amanhã, Milo...

************************

Os dias foram passando assim. Sempre que podiam, ligavam um para o outro. Quando não era possível, trocavam mensagens. Em ambos os casos, Milo sempre parecia ter uma desenvoltura melhor e maior no diálogo, mas Camus, apesar de se repreender internamente por não conseguir explicar ou expor em palavras tudo quanto gostaria, continuava sempre com uma sensação leve e agradável após cada conversa.

Assim, finalmente chegou a quinta-feira, quando Milo pegava duas horas de estrada para se dirigir à outra cidade, a fim de dar suas aulas na universidade na sexta-feira.

Normalmente, saía de sua casa no início da noite, pois a intenção era sempre de apenas chegar para dormir no apartamento que lhe era cedido pela universidade.

Dessa vez, no entanto, a situação era muito distinta.

Camus e Milo fizeram muitos planos para aquele fim de semana. Em cada troca de mensagem, a cada ligação feita, sentiam ambos uma vontade cada vez maior por se reverem logo, o quanto antes.

Então Milo combinou que pegaria a estrada bem mais cedo naquela quinta-feira. Tinha apenas que atender a um último paciente em seu consultório no começo da tarde. Depois disso, já pegaria o carro e tomaria a estrada o quanto antes.

Combinaram que Milo poderia ir direto à casa de Camus, quando chegasse à cidade. O professor o tinha convidado para jantarem juntos; ele iria cozinhar para o psicólogo. Um dos assuntos tratados por ambos naquela semana foi o de Camus se dizer excelente na cozinha, como bom francês que era. Milo fez algumas provocações e tudo culminou com esse jantar que seria preparado caprichosamente pelo ruivo.

Quando já era fim de tarde, Milo enfim estacionava em frente à casa do ruivo.

Não havia passado nem uma semana inteira... E o loiro não compreendia como podia se sentir tão ansioso. Poderia chamar essa sensação de saudade? Seria possível sentir saudade de alguém que vira há poucos dias? E com quem conversara, diversas vezes por dia, todos os dias?...

Riu de si mesmo. Ainda nem tinha saído do carro. Observava a casa do ruivo; era bonita, embora bastante sóbria.

O loiro mantinha ainda as mãos sobre o volante. Tamborilou os dedos um pouco, como se esperasse por algo que não sabia bem o que era.

\- Milo, você está parecendo um adolescente medroso. Que ridículo! – disse, em voz alta. Tentava assim sentir que voltava a ser ele mesmo, apesar de que sentira, nessa semana, que em se tratando de Camus, sempre ficava um tanto fora de quem normalmente era.

\- Certo. Você esteve esperando por isso a semana toda. Por que esse receio agora? E receio de quê? – continuava falando sozinho. Acabou balançando a cabeça. Se Camus o visse pela janela da casa, ou abrisse a porta, estranharia ver o loiro assim.

E, se havia algo que queria muito nesse jantar, era passar uma excelente impressão.

Isso era algo realmente curioso. Depois daquele sábado, depois de todas as mensagens trocadas... Depois de chegarem até mesmo a conversar ao telefone madrugada adentro, por não terem de trabalhar cedo no dia seguinte... Como poderia se sentir assim, ainda como se estivesse com medo de que o outro pudesse não corresponder ao que sentiam? Afinal, já havia algo entre eles. Não havia?

Milo tentava se sentir seguro com esses pensamentos. Na verdade, apesar de tudo, um pequeno lado seu via-se inseguro de fato.

Em todas as conversas que tiveram, o psicólogo sentia que falava mais que o outro. Tudo bem que isso era de seu feitio; costumava mesmo dominar as conversas de que fazia parte. Era, inclusive, uma qualidade sua. Nunca faltava assunto quando participava de qualquer discussão. Além disso, Milo sabia que era espirituoso, divertido... Não se surpreendia quando notava ser a pessoa mais falante em um ambiente. As pessoas costumavam se calar para ouvi-lo falar. E o ego do psicólogo gostava disso. Brincava com os conhecidos, dizendo que em seus horários de lazer prezava por falar muito, já que como psicólogo, tinha de ouvir mais que falar. Assim, compensava essas horas com muita falação nos momentos livres.

Porém, com Camus, sentia essa leve insegurança por, às vezes, sentir que falava muito, enquanto o outro permanecia em silêncio. Acabava se perguntando se o ruivo o estaria achando chato. Ou inconveniente. Ou tagarela. Ou tudo isso junto.

\- Ah, dane-se. Ficar aqui pensando não vai me ajudar em nada. – soltou nervoso, alcançando o vinho que trouxera e finalmente deixando seu carro.

Respirou fundo. Ajeitou as roupas sobre o corpo. Queria mesmo causar uma boa impressão. E então dirigiu-se à porta, onde tocou a campainha.

Não demorou muito para ouvir alguém se aproximando. Escutou o som da porta sendo destrancada e, involuntariamente, até prendeu um pouco a respiração.

Quando a porta se abriu... lá estava o ruivo.

Nesse momento, sentiu como se, novamente, o mundo se tornasse tão distinto. O que havia naquele homem que conseguia fazê-lo sentir sempre que abandonava o mundo como o conhecia para adentar um lugar novo, um lugar talvez feito apenas para eles...?

\- Boa noite, Milo. – cumprimentou o professor, com um sorriso gentil.

\- Boa noite! – o loiro respondeu, voltando a respirar. Entretanto, sentia que não conseguia recuperar o fôlego.

\- Por favor, entre. – Camus abriu passagem e o loiro entrou, observando o ambiente.

A casa tinha o espaço interno em conceito aberto. De onde estava, Milo via a cozinha, que se separava da espaçosa sala por uma ilha. Havia uma mesa na sala de jantar que se prolongava para o que seria a sala de estar, na qual se viam grandes estantes embutidas na parede, entre as quais se encontrava uma lareira acesa e, sobre ela, uma televisão que estava desligada.

O que mais chamava a atenção ali era o sofá, tão grande quanto elegante e, aparentemente, muito confortável.

\- É o espaço que mais uso nesta casa. É onde gosto de ficar, para ler meus livros. – disse Camus, notando como Milo observava aquele espaço em particular.

\- Você parece ter criado um verdadeiro recanto para leitura. – respondeu, sem esconder a admiração.

De fato, o local parecia extremamente agradável. O local apontado como o preferido para leitura levava a portas francesas, que davam para uma bonita área verde externa. Essas portas estavam abertas, permitindo que a brisa fria daquela tarde entrasse, circulando pela casa. As cortinas leves, que encobriam uma das janelas que ficavam ali perto, balançavam ao sabor do vento.

Camus, após fechar a porta de entrada e dizer ao outro que ficasse à vontade, foi levar o vinho até sua cozinha, enquanto Milo dirigiu-se às estantes fartas de livros. Começou a passar os dedos pelos belos volumes encadernados, lendo com atenção os títulos ali presentes.

O ruivo, notando a curiosidade do outro, aproximou-se então tão silenciosamente que, quando Milo voltou-se para buscá-lo com os olhos, assustou-se levemente com a proximidade do ruivo.

\- Desculpe-me! Não queria assustar você! – riu Camus – Eu vi que estava observando meus livros tão atento que não quis atrapalhar.

\- Não me assustou. – falou, aprumando-se – Quero dizer... – e então abriu um sorriso jovial – É; não vou negar o óbvio. Você me assustou sim. – e riu divertido.

Camus se viu embebido nessa risada, que ansiara tanto poder ouvir novamente assim, na presença do loiro.

O silêncio do ruivo fez Milo sentir-se novamente com uma leve falta de ar. Suspirou profundamente, tentando dar a esse gesto a feição de uma tranquilidade que não sentia de fato.

Ainda não entendia por que sentia certo nervosismo.

Mas faria o possível para que isso não fosse notado pelo ruivo agora.

Milo sentia-se tão vulnerável agora... e isso lhe trazia um certo receio, que odiava admitir.

\- Então... você estava cozinhando? A casa está com um aroma delicioso!

Camus, por sua vez, permanecia parado, diante do loiro.

Tinha esperado tanto por esse momento nos últimos dias.

Havia feito alguns planos para que aquela noite transcorresse de forma agradável, mas...

Subitamente, todos esses planos não pareciam mais fazer sentido.

A presença de Milo em sua sala era tão forte; ter aquele homem à sua frente causava-lhe ainda um grande deslumbramento.

Havia um magnetismo inerente àquele loiro. Provavelmente, mesmo quando não tinha a intenção, ele atraía. E atraía com uma força que talvez desconhecesse possuir.

Camus fitava o loiro com certa devoção. Ele era muito bonito. Mas, mais que isso... Aqueles olhos azuis eram tão poderosos, tão demandantes, tão imponentes até mesmo quando Milo de certo não estivesse impondo qualquer coisa.

Mas ele não precisaria impor. Nem mesmo precisaria pedir.

Camus estava perdido naqueles olhos. Só desejava se entregar e mergulhar neles.

Levou uma das mãos ao rosto agora mais sério do loiro, que se sentiu capturado pela forma sempre tão firme como Camus o fitava.

E, como se conseguisse ler naqueles olhos as palavras que não eram ditas, o loiro sorriu.

Muitas respostas que gostaria de ter ouvido nas tantas conversas que haviam tido se faziam presentes naqueles olhos castanhos agora...

Deu o passo que acabava com toda a distância entre eles. Enlaçou o ruivo pela cintura e o trouxe para si, dando vazão ao desejo de novamente sentir o gosto daquela boca na sua.

I can feel the magic floating in the air  
Being with you gets me that way  
I watch the sunlight dance across your face  
And I've never been this swept away

Posso sentir a magia flutuando no ar  
Estar com você me faz ficar desse jeito  
Observo a luz do sol dançar pelo seu rosto e eu  
Nunca estive arrebatado assim

O beijo começou tão suave, como se fossem dois peregrinos que se reencontrassem e se reconhecessem após longa jornada separados. Com toques gentis, os lábios iam se redescobrindo, relembrando a sensação ainda tão vívida neles.

Havia o sabor de já reconhecerem a sensação que causavam um ao outro. Uma sensação de pertencimento, de encaixe, de se completarem como partes que se descobrissem finalmente inteiras assim.

Esse beijo, um pouco tímido a princípio, foi ganhando vigor e crescendo sem pressa. Os lábios já se reconheciam, mas sentiam agora o desejo de se aprofundarem. As mãos começavam a desbravar o corpo do outro, ao mesmo tempo em que o beijo começava a se tornar mais ávido.

Começavam a se beijar com sofreguidão e os corpos se buscavam agora com um quase desespero, como se cobrassem o tempo em que se mantiveram distantes e, ainda assim, já tão desejosos da companhia do outro.

Precisaram se afastar um pouco, por um instante. O ar lhes faltava; era necessário recobrá-lo.

Camus abriu os olhos, já enevoados pelo desejo latente, e viu como a luz do sol vinha iluminar o rosto do loiro, pintando-lhe com o tom do fim de tarde.

Todo o ambiente era tomado por essa coloração que trazia um quê de aconchego... e magia.

Lá fora, a brisa levantava e carregava delicadamente algumas folhas pelo chão.

O farfalhar das folhas sobre a grama, as cortinas que suavemente moviam-se com o vento que chegava até eles, arrepiando-lhes ainda mais a pele quente... O som do fogo da lareira crepitando e o silêncio de todo o resto do mundo que os cercava traziam ao ambiente um ar encantado, como se realmente o mundo lá fora parasse e passasse a existir apenas para eles dois.

Os olhares se encontraram nesse momento, pleno de certezas pelas quais aqueles dois tanto ansiavam, consciente ou inconscientemente.

Mantendo esse intenso contato vistual, começaram a despir-se, sem pressa, mas sentindo-se ambos arrebatados por um momento que os envolvia, aproximava e os colocava assim, um diante do outro, como se não houvesse nada mais certo do que simplesmente darem vazão ao que seus corpos lhe diziam que deveriam fazer.

All my thoughts just seem to settle on the breeze  
When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms  
The whole world just fades away  
The only thing I hear is the beating of your heart

Todos os meus pensamentos parecem se alcamar na brisa  
Quando estou deitado, envolvido nos seus braços  
O mundo inteiro simplesmente vai sumindo  
A única coisa que ouço são as batidas do seu coração

Deitaram-se sobre o espaçoso sofá, sentindo como o contato de pele com pele tornava as certezas ainda mais claras. Aqueles corpos foram feitos para estarem juntos, unidos, parte um do outro. A existência sem ser daquela forma simplesmente não parecia mais fazer sentido.

Milo voltou a tomar os lábios de Camus nos seus, mas com mais sede dessa vez. O calor da pele do ruivo queimava sob a sua e o desejo crescia vertiginosamente.

Os beijos não se saciavam mais apenas da boca de Camus. Milo precisava de mais e seus lábios beijaram todo aquele corpo, embriagando-se dos gemidos entrecortados do outro, que sentia seu corpo despertar vorazmente.

O psicólogo descobria como o sabor do ruivo era-lhe agradável e o prazer proporcionado era tão intenso quanto o que sentia, deliciando-se com os gemidos que cresciam, tomando o ambiente.

A voz de Camus, ainda mais enrouquecida pelo prazer que o dominava, começou a chamar pelo nome de Milo. O psicólogo, ouvindo o chamado, sentiu o coração acelerar ainda mais. O timbre doloroso causado pelo prazer evidente fez o loiro sentir a urgência do alívio que somente o ruivo poderia lhe oferecer.

Encontrando novamente aqueles olhos castanhos, Milo sentiu estarem tão mergulhados um no outro que seus corpos pareciam apenas querer concretizar o que já existia tão plenamente entre eles dois naquele momento.

Assim, mantiveram o forte contato visual enquanto Milo ia, devagar, possuindo o corpo do ruivo. Camus chegou a fechar os olhos por um instante, enquanto seus braços envolviam as costas largas do outro com força. O loiro, porém, com a voz apaixonada, pediu que o ruivo os abrisse novamente. Queria sentir que estavam completamente envolvidos assim, mergulhados e unidos como se fossem apenas um.

Quando perceberam ter alcançado o contato máximo, parecia que nada mais restava do mundo lá fora. E, nesse mundo criado apenas para eles, tudo o que podiam fazer era usufruir daquelas sensações ao máximo, permitindo-se simplesmente existirem na companhia do outro, sendo um, movendo-se como um, em uma perfeita cadência rítmica, cada vez mais avassaladora.

Os corpos se buscavam com paixão e todo o ambiente era agora dominado pela respiração intensa, pela batida vigorosa daqueles corações e por gemidos e palavras que escapavam de suas bocas sem conseguirem alcançar qualquer sentido.

'Cause I can feel you breathe  
It's washing over me  
And suddenly I'm melting into you  
There's nothing left to prove  
Baby all we need is just to be  
Caught up in the touch  
Slow and steady rush  
Baby isn't that the way that love's supposed to be?  
I can feel you breathe  
Just breathe

Porque posso sentir você respirar  
Está completamente ao meu redor  
E de repente estou derretendo dentro de você  
Não há o que provar  
Meu bem, tudo que precisamos é somente existir  
Perdidos no toque  
No lento e firme movimento  
Meu bem, não é desse jeito que o amor tem que ser?  
Eu posso sentir você respirar  
Apenas respire

A sensação inebriante de estarem assim, dominados pela avidez de se apossarem do corpo um do outro, de existirem no outro, de serem parte do outro, fazia com que os movimentos se tornassem cada vez mais desvairados, em um ritmo crescente e frenético, absolutamente tomados pelos desespero de um prazer que se mostrava mais e mais demandante, que lhes exigia mais, que os subjugava, dominava, obrigando-os a mergulharem ainda mais fundo, mais forte, deixando marcas na pele um do outro, estremecendo a cada vez que se sentiam mais profundamente ligados.

O prazer vinha em ondas crescentes, que começavam a se tornar insuportáveis. Os dois sentiam a urgência do êxtase, a necessidade de um alívio que buscavam com ardor. Moviam-se como se seus corpos estivessem tomados por uma cólera cega, desesperados por alcançarem o ápice que já se anunciava. De suas bocas não vinham mais gemidos, e sim clamores aflitos de luxúria.

Sentiam-se tão conectados, tão parte um do outro, que a última e mais intensa onda arrebatou os dois ao mesmo tempo. Suas vozes encontraram-se e juntas se fizeram ouvir alto quando alcançaram o clímax. Sentiram-se envolvidos e tragados, como se o último mergulho de seus corpos os levasse a se afogarem profunda e intensamente no outro...

A sensação de quase-morte que se apoderou deles foi seguida de uma agradável impressão logo em seguida...

A vida parecia se despertar para eles naquele instante.

Voltavam a respirar.

Emergiam.

A respiração, em um primeiro momento, ainda estava descompassada. Mas, lentamente, ela ia recobrando um ritmo calmo, tranquilo.

Abraçados, sentiam o calor de seus corpos envolvendo-os assim. Sentiam ainda alguns leves e gostosos espasmos a percorrerem seus corpos. Permitiam que a sensação se prolongasse; não tinham pressa, não queriam abandonar aquele momento tão único.

Único e distinto. De alguma forma, eles sabiam...

Não era apenas o fato de nunca terem se sentido assim antes...

Era, principalmente, conhecer a verdade que se apresentava para eles.

Nunca se sentiriam assim com outra pessoa. Era como se houvessem esperado uma vida inteira para despertar e descobrir o que era esse sentimento até então desconhecido por eles.

Afastaram-se minimamente, apenas para novamente encontrarem o olhar um do outro.

Sentiam-se próximos como nunca lhes ocorrera antes. Era uma conexão que transcendia os limites da lógica. Era uma ligação que ia além do contato físico entre eles, por mais que esse se fizesse tão íntimo agora.

Simplesmente... era a sensação de que se pertenciam assim.

Nunca foram do tipo que se entregasse tão abertamente. Não era do feitio de nenhum dos dois apresentar-se assim com tamanha vulnerabilidade.

Entretanto, o sentimento que se fazia tão dominante apenas os levava a agir assim.

Não havia palavras que pudessem expressar o que sentiam agora. Talvez nunca houvesse.

Mas não havia necessidade de palavras. Tudo o que precisavam exprimir estava visível em seus olhos.

In a way I know my heart is waking up  
As all the walls come tumbling down  
Closer than I've ever felt before  
And I know, and you know  
There's no need for words right now

De certo modo sei que meu coração está despertando  
Enquanto todos os muros vêm abaixo  
Nunca antes me senti assim tão próximo  
E eu sei, e você sabe  
Que não há necessidade de palavras agora

Milo acolheu Camus em seus braços, carinhosamente. Sentiu o perfume dos cabelos ruivos e soube desde já que aquele aroma seria seu perfume favorito de agora em diante. O professor, por sua vez, aconchegava-se naquele recôndito e descobria a estranha sensação de se saber em um lugar que parecia ter sempre lhe pertencido.

I can feel the magic floating in the air  
Being with you gets me that way...

Posso sentir a magia flutuando pelo ar  
Estar com você me faz ficar desse jeito...

Fim do Flashback

********************

No dia seguinte, depois de tomar duas aspirinas a fim de ver se conseguia aplacar a terrível dor de cabeça que o impedira de dormir, Camus foi para a universidade para trabalhar.

Hyoga lhe dissera que deveria tirar uma folga; ficar alguns dias sem trabalhar.

O professor de Literatura apreciou o cuidado do rapaz, mas disse que seria pior ficar em casa. O trabalho ao menos lhe faria pensar menos.

Conversaram pouco, quase nada. O silêncio é que foi preenchido de muitas palavras não ditas, mas compreendidas.

Camus sabia que Hyoga entendia que algo muito grave se passava com ele. E sabia que o jovem pesquisador não o obrigaria a se explicar enquanto não estivesse pronto.

E, de fato, Camus não poderia se explicar mesmo se quisesse... Afinal, nem ele sabia o que se passava consigo. Como oferecer ao amigo uma explicação que nem ele mesmo alcançava para si?

Chegou à sua sala, com uma expressão abatida. Fisicamente, era notável que não estava bem. Por isso mesmo, não quis ir à cafeteria nesse dia. Não desejava chamar muita atenção. Esperava descansar a mente por alguns minutos em sua sala, até se torna mais apresentável e ir dar as aulas do dia.

Assim que entrou, ia logo fechar e trancar a porta porque não queria receber nenhum aluno naquele momento de fragilidade. Usaria o tempo que tinha antes da primeira aula para tentar se recompor.

Contudo, quando a porta estava quase fechada, uma mão forte a seguro, impedindo que fosse cerrada.

Era Saga.

\- Camus, não me ouviu? Eu estava chamando por você. – o loiro disse, exibindo um sorriso gentil.

\- Não ouvi, desculpe-me. Estou um pouco cansado. – o ruivo disse, deixando que o amigo fechasse a porta enquanto se dirigia para a sua mesa.

Saga fechou a porta e observou melhor a figura do ruivo. Sua expressão se modificou de imediato:

\- Camus, você não parece nada bem! Está doente?...

\- Não. Só estou cansado, como eu disse. – respondeu, sentando-se em sua cadeira.

\- Então não deveria estar aqui. Por que não ficou em casa, repousando...? – o loiro sentou-se diante do outro, com a mesa entre eles – Quer uma carona? Não sei se você está em bom estado para dirigir...

\- Não precisa se preocupar. É só porque não dormi bem esta noite. Mas vou me recompor rápido. Não há necessidade de ficar em casa... – Camus abriu um caderno e começou a fazer algi algumas anotações, tentando mostrar-se bem.

\- Camus... – Saga então tomou a mão pálida do ruivo entre as suas – Eu conheço você. Acho até que o conheço melhor que você mesmo. E eu sei que você não está nada bem.

O ruivo, ao sentir sua mão sendo abruptamente tomada, ergueu os olhos castanhos para o loiro, sem saber como reagir ao ver aqueles olhos tão fixos em sua pessoa.

\- Eu não quero que fique uma situação estranha entre a gente. Eu sei que no sábado, nós... – o loiro suspirou profundamente – Nós nos desentendemos. E tudo bem, eu... Eu posso lidar com isso. O que não posso suportar é ver você se esquivando de mim. Isso eu não aguentaria. Então... – apertando suavemente a mão do ruivo entre as suas, Saga buscou encarar o ruivo com um olhar cheio de significados – Só me deixe estar aqui por você, Camus. Só me deixe ser parte da sua vida...

Nesse momento, Camus arregalou os cansados olhos castanhos.

***********************

Início do

Flashback-Recordação

\- Eu não quero causar problemas a você, meu amigo. Sabe que eu prezo demais a nossa amizade... – Saga, sentado diante de Camus em sua sala, com apenas a mesa do ruivo entre eles, segurava a mão do professor de Literatura entre as suas, enquanto o fitava intensamente – Eu quero que você seja feliz, apenas isso. E, se estiver realmente feliz, eu me dou por satisfeito.

Camus olhou para as mãos do loiro envolvendo a sua. Suspirou triste e começou a puxar a mão para desfazer aquele contato:

\- Eu estou feliz sim, Saga. São apenas alguns problemas, mas você não tem culpa nisso. Só que eu preciso de um tempo sozinho para conseguir pensar sobre algumas questões... – o ruivo disse, com a voz cansada e triste.

\- Você quer se afastar um pouco de mim? – Saga engoliu em seco e, sentindo que o outro tentava retirar a mão, segurou-a com um pouco mais de firmeza, embora de forma ainda gentil – Você tem certeza de que isso vai ajudar, Camus? Porque eu acho que você não deveria ficar sozinho em um momento assim. Olha, se não quiser conversar, tudo bem. Não precisa se explicar para mim. Não precisa me dizer o que está acontecendo. Tudo bem, eu... Eu posso lidar com isso. O que não posso suportar é ver você se esquivando de mim. Isso eu não aguentaria. Então... Só me deixe estar aqui por você, Camus. Só me deixe ser parte da sua vida... o chefe do departamento de Letras apertou um pouco mais a mão do outro entre as suas, enquanto seus olhos demonstravam certo desespero.

Nesse momento, a porta da sala de Camus, que estava apenas encostada, abriu-se de supetão:

\- Camus, nós precisamos conversar. Você e eu não...

Era Milo que entrava no lugar, como um furacão que invade o ambiente. Entretanto, assim que viu o ruivo na companhia de Saga, interrompeu o que dizia. Então notou como o professor tinha sua mão entre as do loiro e seu olhar tornou-se profundamente angustiado ali. Deu meia-volta e tão rápido como entrou, deixou o local.

Camus, que demorou alguns fragmentos de segundo para se dar conta do que ocorria, retirou sua mão dali e levantou-se de sua cadeira, de uma vez.

Fim do

Flashback-Recordação

*********************

Camus puxou sua mão de uma vez e levantou-se de sua cadeira, atordoado.

Saga, sem compreender, ergueu-se também, olhando para o ruivo a fim de entender o que se passava.

\- Eu... Eu o conheço! Eu tenho certeza! Eu o conheço! – Camus falava, em um misto de riso e de nervosismo, enquanto passava a mãos pelos cabelos vermelhos. Os olhos castanhos não viam Saga; ele olhava para dentro de si.

\- Conhece quem, Camus?... – indagou Saga, confuso.

O ruivo então finalmente olhou para Saga:

\- E você também o conhece. Vocês se conhecem e não é apenas de vista. Eu tenho certeza, Saga. Isso não é loucura, não pode ser apenas fruto da minha imaginação...! – Camus falava, sabendo que cada palavra pronunciada parecia loucura.

\- Do que está falando, Camus...? – perguntou o loiro, mas já desconfiado do que se tratava.

\- Quem é aquele homem que vimos outro dia na cafeteria, Saga? Aquele que estava sentado comigo quando você chegou? Você sabe; você pode me dizer! Você precisa me dizer!! Quem é ele??... – Camus explodiu, como era raríssimo de se ver acontecer com ele.

Saga soube imediatamente que alguma lembrança, pelo visto, regressara ao ruivo. Talvez de forma um pouco confusa, mas ainda assim conseguira emergir de alguma forma.

O loiro engoliu em seco, enquanto sentia como aqueles olhos castanhos sobre si exigiam uma resposta...

Continua...

***************************************************

A música presente nesse capítulo chama-se "Breathe", da Faith Hill". Ela pode ser ouvida aqui:  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I-NsVvsAPPI


	10. Como salvar uma vida

Notas do Autor

Oi, gente!

Estou de volta, depois de um tempinho considerável, eu sei.  
Peço sinceras desculpas. A vida voltou a correr em ritmo alucinado e eu estou tentando não enlouquecer por aqui.  
Sei que estou devendo tantas coisas, a tanta gente... Saibam que eu sei disso e me cobro isso sempre... Mas ainda não tive condições de ler e comentar tudo o que devo... Não me esqueci, juro! Daqui a algumas semanas, a vida talvez volte a ficar um pouco menos atribulada... Então espero conseguir retomar minhas pendências.

Tenho um carinho enorme por tanta gente e recebi tantas energias boas por causa dessa fic aqui, que resolvi tirar uns minutinhos para pelo menos postar esse capítulo. Não o escrevi agora - como disse, ando sem tempo. Eu tinha já o rascunho de uma parte, mas planejava colocar mais coisas nesse capítulo. Só que aí a vida me atropelou e esse capítulo ficou encostado, quase esquecido...

Recentemente, percebi que deveria postar o que tinha, em vez de ficar enrolando. Mesmo que saia um capítulo menor do que o planejado, ainda assim é melhor que deixá-lo ali parado, certo?

Então só mexi em um ou dois detalhes e aí está. Capítulo novo.  
Espero, do fundo do coração, que gostem.

Beijos e boa leitura!  
Lua.

****************************************************

\- Camus... Você está bem? – Saga perguntou, sentindo-se mesmo preocupado. Entretanto, nesse momento, sua maior preocupação estava mais em tentar ganhar tempo. Camus estava se recordando...? Isso seria possível...?

\- Saga, responda ao que eu lhe perguntei! – o ruivo não levantava tanto o tom de sua voz, mas a urgência se fazia sentir em cada uma de suas palavras – Quem é aquele homem? Não se faça de desentendido; eu sei que você o conhece! Eu sei!! – os olhos de tom avermelhado pareciam flamejar. Saga conhecia o amigo bem o bastante. O professor de Literatura tinha certeza do que dizia. Não era apenas uma impressão. Ele havia se recordado de Milo...

... Porém, ele não havia se lembrado de realmente tudo. Pelo que Saga percebia, as lembranças eram bastante frágeis ainda.

Saga então compreendeu que tinha dois caminhos a seguir agora.

Ou ele mentia e continuava afirmando não conhecer Milo...

Ou ele contava a Camus sobre o procedimento realizado, responsável por apagar sua memória.

O loiro não precisou ponderar muito.

Era lógico que a primeira opção não seria uma boa saída. Camus já começava a se recordar. Se conversasse com Hyoga, o rapaz certamente lhe contaria tudo. Afinal, o jovem doutorando já se mostrava inclinado a revelar esse fato ao professor.

E Saga sabia que, se mentisse, Camus jamais iria perdoar-lhe essa falta. Perderia assim qualquer credibilidade junto ao ruivo... Ou até pior; poderia perdê-lo por completo, em definitivo.

Contudo, se tomasse a dianteira da situação agora... Saga vislumbrava uma nova chance com Camus.

Se contasse sobre o procedimento nesse momento, poderia contar de uma forma que todos os fatos sucedidos fossem favoráveis a sua pessoa. E Saga ganharia pontos com Camus por lhe dizer a verdade em um momento tão necessário. Certamente, sua palavra passaria a valer muito para o ruivo. Ganharia ainda mais sua confiança; teria mais influência e sua presença poderia, até mesmo, tornar-se mais necessária ao professor de Literatura.

Tudo isso poderia ajudá-lo a recuperar o que, uma vez, fora seu...

Poderia enfim ter em seus braços aquele a quem tanto amou uma vez e que fatores diversos fizeram com que se afastassem...

Mas Saga estava disposto a não permitir mais que a vida lhe fosse tão traiçoeira novamente.

Dessa vez, Saga tomaria as rédeas da situação.

Não perderia Camus novamente. Estava decidido a lutar com todas as suas forças. Dessa vez, faria com que o desfecho entre eles fosse diferente...

\- Está bem, Camus. Está bem. – o loiro começou a falar com a voz em tom conciliador – Acalme-se. Não quero que fique exaltado. Sente-se um pouco. Quer um copo d’água?

\- Eu quero a verdade!! – o ruivo exaltou-se mais notavelmente – Eu só quero que me conte a verdade, Saga!! Quem é aquele homem? Qual o nome dele??

Saga fez uma expressão de profundo pesar, o que deixou o ruivo ainda mais desnorteado. No entanto, não foi preciso que pedisse uma vez mais. O loiro suspirou profundamente e então disse, com a voz calma e pausada:

\- Meu amigo... É verdade. Você o conhece. Eu também o conheço. – Saga respirou pesadamente, como se esse gesto lhe custasse muito – O nome dele... é Milo.

Ao ouvir o nome de Milo, Camus sentiu as pernas fraquejarem. Precisou sentar-se. O nome de Milo soava-lhe como algo inteiramente novo, mas, ao mesmo tempo, tinha a impressão de que esse nome trazia consigo todas as respostas que buscava. Respostas que, sentia o professor, estavam dentro de si e era como se esse nome fosse simplesmente a chave para revelar todas elas.

Porém, tudo ainda estava muito confuso, nebuloso... As sensações misturavam-se dentro de si. Ouvir o nome de Milo trouxe-lhe uma comoção que não sabia bem como explicar. O que estava se passando com ele?

\- Por que... Por que eu estou tão confuso? Por que eu... não conseguia me lembrar do nome dele? – o ruivo olhava para o nada; o corpo trêmulo sobre a cadeira.

\- Porque você fez um procedimento para se esquecer dele, Camus.

\- Eu... o quê?? – os olhos castanhos voltaram-se subitamente para o loiro, interrogativos, incrédulos – Eu fiz o quê, Saga??

\- Você quis esquecê-lo, meu amigo. E aceitou ser parte de um procedimento ainda em fase experimental para alcançar esse objetivo.

\- Procedimento... experimental? Esquecer... esquecer?! – Camus repetia essas palavras, como se não estivesse conseguindo assimilá-las de fato.

\- Eu sei. É difícil absorver tudo isso. Mas é a verdade, Camus. Você queria desesperadamente esquecer esse homem. Você desejava, com todas as forças, apagar a existência de Milo de sua vida.

\- Mas... Por quê?? Por que eu iria querer esquecê-lo dessa forma, Saga? – a voz do ruivo vinha fragilizada, demonstrando o estado em que ele se encontrava.

\- Porque ele magoou você, Camus. Ele machucou você de um modo que...- Saga bufou, parecendo muito contrariado – Milo não merecia você. Ele não soube valorizá-lo. Não soube valorizar o que vocês tinham. Ele... fez você sofrer demais, Camus.

\- Então... – Camus piscou os olhos úmidos, como se despertasse de um estado de transe – Então nós tínhamos algo? Milo e eu...? Nós tínhamos algo?...

\- Sim. – Saga respondeu, secamente.

\- Nós estávamos juntos... Como um casal?...

\- Sim, Camus. – o loiro repetiu, sem esconder sua irritação, que crescia ao perceber o olhar sonhador que começava a tomar conta do ruivo – Vocês estavam em um relacionamento, sim. Mas era um relacionamento complicado. Vocês brigavam demais. Nem pareciam namorados, considerando que, quando estavam juntos, mais discutiam que qualquer outra coisa.

\- Namorados...? Então, eu e aquele homem... somos namorados?...

\- Não, Camus!!! – Saga agora é que se exaltava – Não está me ouvindo? Vocês não são mais namorados! Vocês terminaram o que tinham! A relação de vocês foi se desgastando de tal forma que não tinha mais volta! Você deu um fim a tudo, porque não suportava mais o Milo! Você não aguentava mais sofrer por causa dele! Você não aguentava mais tudo pelo que ele te obrigava a passar!...

\- Eu terminei com ele?...

\- Sim, Camus! Sim, meu amigo! Você terminou tudo com ele e Milo aceitou bem esse término, porque ele também compreendia que vocês dois juntos não tinha mais salvação. Foi o melhor para todos.

\- Se foi o melhor para todos... Por que eu precisei apagá-lo de minha memória? Por que precisei fazer uso de uma forma tão radical para me esquecer dele?...

\- Porque Milo deixou muitos traumas em você. Ficaram sequelas. O término foi a melhor coisa que você pôde fazer, Camus. Mas não quer dizer que foi fácil. Milo lhe fez muito mal. Ele deixou tantas mágoas... estava sendo insuportável. Você não estava conseguindo aguentar... Então, quando soube desse procedimento experimental, você nem pensou duas vezes. Você faria o possível para apagar aquele homem da sua vida. Você uma vez me disse que gostaria de nunca ter conhecido Milo...

\- Eu disse isso? – Camus indagou, em um fio de voz.

\- Sim. – mentiu Saga – Por isso queria apagá-lo de sua memória. Para viver sua vida como se nunca o tivesse conhecido.

\- Eu... não consigo me lembrar de nada disso... – Camus mergulhou uma mão nas madeixas vermelhas, angustiado.

\- Na verdade, você não deveria estar se lembrando de nada. Mas o procedimento ainda estava em fase experimental... Pelo visto, ainda precisa ser aprimorado em alguns pontos.

\- Tudo bem. Eu... estou feliz por estar conseguindo me lembrar...

\- Não, Camus! – cortou Saga – Você não deveria estar feliz! Você não queria se lembrar!! Você deixou isso bem claro para mim e para Hyoga!! Você não queria se recordar de nada! Assinamos papéis e você disse que não deveríamos lhe contar nada, por mais que quiséssemos...

\- Hyoga... Ele sabe disso tudo então?

\- Sabe.

Camus ficou pensativo. Mas estava difícil raciocinar.

O ruivo mergulhou a cabeça entre as duas mãos, em um gesto cansado, desesperado...

\- Eu vou buscar um copo d’água para você, Camus. – o loiro anunciou, solícito – Espere aqui; eu volto já!

Saga saiu tão apressado da sala de Camus, que acabou batendo a porta atrás de si com alguma força.

A batida violenta da porta despertou Camus do estado ensimesmado no qual se encontrava.

O professor levantou os olhos na direção da porta...

E então...

Era como se conseguisse ver....

Como se fosse um mero espectador...

Pôde assistir a um momento que, ele tinha certeza...

Tinha sido real.

Ocorrera ali.

Naquela sala.

Entre ele e Milo.

Uma conversa definitiva.

******************************

Início do Flashback-Recordação:

Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks, you say: Sit down, it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
And you begin to wonder why you came

Passo um; você diz: Precisamos conversar  
Ele anda, você diz: Sente-se, é apenas uma conversa  
Ele sorri educadamente pra você  
Você o encara educadamente  
Algum tipo de janela a sua direita  
Ele vai para a esquerda e você continua na direita  
Entre as linhas do medo e da culpa  
E você começa a questionar-se porque veio

Era fim de tarde. O escritório de Camus estava tingido com as cores melancólicas do final da tarde, que adentravam pela janela à sua direita.

Milo acabava de entrar na sala.

A brisa da tarde que invadia o lugar levou a porta a se fechar com alguma violência.

O loiro se posicionou, em pé, diante da mesa de Camus.

\- Olá, Milo. Que bom que veio. Precisamos conversar.

O ruivo, sentado em sua cadeira, fez um gesto com a mão apontando para que o psicólogo se sentasse.

Tinha sido iniciativa do professor de Literatura chamar Milo ali. Após a fatídica noite, em que tinham brigado de forma tão dolorosa, era preciso saber...

Teria sido a briga definitiva?

Aquela que daria fim a tudo?

Camus precisava saber.

Já haviam passado alguns dias. Os ânimos estavam mais frios agora.

Tinha ligado para Milo, na intenção de pedir que fosse encontrá-lo em sua sala na universidade...

O psicólogo foi lacônico em sua resposta, mas acedeu.

Agora se mantinha em pé diante do ruivo. Observou com os olhos como Camus lhe dizia para se sentar. Ainda em silêncio, puxou a cadeira e sentou-se.

Com alguma dificuldade, começaram a conversar. Faltava-lhes naturalidade. Camus não conseguia se lembrar com clareza agora; era como se tivesse essa cena ocorrendo diante de seus olhos, mas não pudesse ouvir bem o que diziam.

Parecia compreender que falavam sobre amenidades. Milo sorria educadamente para Camus e ele mesmo se via sorrindo de volta, de forma tão polida quanto o outro. Não conseguia ouvir sobre o que conversavam, mas sentia que, dentro de si, havia uma angústia crescente. Não era capaz de se lembrar do que falavam, mas conseguia sentir com precisão os sentimentos que tomavam conta de si naquele momento.

Camus sentia o quanto essa troca de sorrisos, tão educada e polidamente, representava apenas o distanciamento e a frieza entre eles.

E sentia o quanto isso doía fundo dentro de si.

Súbito, Milo pareceu também enervar-se com aquela conversa tão insípida. Camus parecia enxergar essa cena com tanta nitidez, como se pudesse ver o passado se desenrolando diante de seus olhos... Contudo, não conseguia ouvir uma palavra do que era dito.

Milo levantou-se de repente, caminhando nervoso no sentido oposto da janela. E Camus via como ele próprio permanecia sentado em sua cadeira, imóvel.

E sentiu raiva.

Quis gritar para si mesmo que fizesse algo. Que agisse. Que se levantasse também. Que fosse até Milo. Que o abraçasse. Que lhe dissesse algo que fizesse com que parasse de tremer.

Porque Camus via como Milo tremia. Porém, não agia.

Em seu íntimo, no entanto, sabia que desejou agir, mas não foi capaz.

Havia medo e culpa... e esses sentimentos aterradores o deixaram imobilizado.

Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Onde foi que eu errei? Eu perdi um amigo  
Em algum lugar no meio dessa amargura  
Eu teria ficado com você a noite toda  
Se eu soubesse como salvar uma vida

Na verdade, Camus percebia que havia um sentimento ainda mais forte e mais assustador se apossando de seu coração.

Era uma sensação de perda... Uma sensação de tristeza infinita... A sensação de que algo havia se partido...

Em flashes confusos, Camus conseguia vislumbrar, de forma caótica, uma terrível discussão ocorrida em uma certa noite entre ele e Milo. E, nessa conversa que tinham agora, naquele fim de tarde, em sua sala na universidade, pareciam falar a respeito dessa briga tão importante.

Camus tentava se lembrar... mas não conseguia alcançar as palavras que eram ditas ali. Porém, graças a tamanho esforço, quase era capaz de entender o que Milo lhe dizia ali... algo sobre Camus tê-lo abandonado no apartamento... algo sobre ele não ter ficado... algo sobre ele tê-lo deixado ali, sozinho, naquela noite...

Essas frases não faziam sentido. Camus queria lembrar, queria ligar os pontos e preencher essas lacunas em sua memória, mas agora só podia ver essas recordações passando à sua frente, como imagens sem som. Podia apenas assistir a essas cenas revoltantes, em que via a si mesmo sem reagir como achava que deveria.

Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all, you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And pray to God he hears you  
And pray to God he hears you

Deixe-o saber que você sabe mais  
Porque você realmente sabe mais  
Tente passar pela sua defesa  
Sem conceder inocência  
Faça uma lista do que está errado  
As coisas que lhe disse este tempo todo  
E peça a Deus para que ele te ouça  
E peça a Deus para que ele te ouça

Camus via esse passado se desenrolando à sua frente e, embora não conseguisse ouvir o que Milo ou ele mesmo dizia, o ruivo conseguia se recordar perfeitamente do que tinha sentido enquanto essa discussão se passava.

O professor de Literatura queria se fazer entender. Camus sentia o desespero em seu peito quando, nesse passado, parecia tentar explicar motivos, situações, tantas coisas a Milo. Havia uma barreira em Milo; era visível. O psicólogo parecia blindado, como se houvesse construído uma fortaleza impenetrável ao redor de si. Mesmo assim, o ruivo tentava alcançá-lo, mas suas palavras não pareciam surtir qualquer efeito.

Camus via a si mesmo agindo de forma tão fora de seu comum. Era claro o quanto Milo lhe afetava, o quanto ele lhe era importante...

O ruivo sentia o desespero batendo fundo em seu peito, fazendo com que em seu íntimo ele implorasse a Deus para que Milo lhe desse ouvidos...

As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came

À medida que ele começa a levantar a voz  
Você baixa a sua e concede a ele uma última escolha  
Conduza até você perder a estrada  
Ou corte relações com aqueles que você tem seguido  
Ele fará uma das duas coisas  
Ele admitirá tudo  
Ou irá dizer que já não é o mesmo  
E você começará a questionar-se porque veio

Mesmo sem conseguir ouvir o que diziam um para o outro, Camus pôde rever, nessa recordação, como os ânimos voltavam a ficar acirrados. Percebia como Milo ia ficando mais exaltado e o quanto ia sentindo, dentro de si, as esperanças se desfazerem.

Em dado momento, Camus notou que algo significativo fora dito por ele nesse passado que revivia. Pelo que enxergava agora, tinha feito alguma pergunta bastante definitiva a Milo, considerando a expressão surpresa e séria no rosto do loiro. E, embora o ruivo parecesse tão frio enquanto aguardava uma resposta, Camus conseguia sentir o quanto seu coração galopava em seu peito, temeroso da resposta que poderia receber.

E sentia o medo crescer, já começando a se arrepender de ter chamado Milo para essa conversa, questionando-se se realmente deveriam estar ali...

Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Onde foi que eu errei? Eu perdi um amigo  
Em algum lugar no meio dessa amargura  
Eu teria ficado com você a noite toda  
Se eu soubesse como salvar uma vida  
Onde foi que eu errei? Eu perdi um amigo  
Em algum lugar no meio dessa amargura  
Eu teria ficado com você a noite toda  
Se eu soubesse como salvar uma vida

Fim do Flashback-Recordação

****************************

\- Alô? – Ikki, com a voz sonolenta, atendia seu celular, procurando ver que horas eram.

\- Ikki? Desculpe-me, eu sei que você não gosta que te acordem cedo, mas eu precisava te avisar antes de partir...

\- Peraí. O quê? – Ikki se sentou na cama, já mais desperto – Como assim? Do que está falando, Milo?

\- Eu preciso de um tempo. Resolvi que preciso ir para longe. Longe do Camus. Colocar as ideias no lugar. Preciso disso para poder recomeçar.

\- Espera... espera um pouco, Milo. Ontem, quando conversamos, você disse que estava bem.

\- Eu falei isso só para desligar o telefone logo. Se eu não dissesse que estava bem, você iria ficar me fazendo uma série de perguntas... Provavelmente, iria vir até minha casa... E eu precisava ficar sozinho.

\- Eu sabia. Eu sabia que aquele encontro com o Camus tinha mexido com você. Eu sabia que você não estava tão bem. Droga; eu nunca posso ignorar minha intuição!

\- Ikki, por favor. Não se cobre. Você já fez tudo o que podia. Você tem sido um amigo incrível, mas... Eu preciso de um tempo para mim agora. Eu preciso desse tempo, desse espaço...

\- Mas... o que você pretende fazer, Milo?

\- Vou passar uma temporada fora. Ficar um tempo na Grécia. Preciso me reconectar com minhas raízes...

\- Por quanto tempo ficará fora?

\- Não sei. Tempo necessário. Já avisei meus pacientes. Farei atendimentos on-line durante esse período. Também já me organizei com a universidade. Darei continuidade à minha pesquisa à distância. Continuarei enviando meus trabalhos por e-mail, então essa temporada fora não irá me atrapalhar profissionalmente.

\- E pessoalmente, Milo? Como você fica nesse sentido?

\- Eu vou ficar bem. Finalmente entendi algo, Ikki. Ontem, depois do último encontro que tive com Camus, finalmente compreendi uma coisa muito importante. Sim, eu ainda me sinto atraído por ele. A atração é forte, mas... já não é o bastante. Na verdade, por mais que sempre nos sentíssemos fortemente atraídos um pelo outro, nós sempre soubemos... O que nos mantinha realmente juntos, o que nos tornava um casal para valer era o respeito, o carinho, a consideração, a amizade que nutríamos um pelo outro. Eu sinto que todo o ocorrido fez com que esses sentimentos se perdessem... E, se perdemos a amizade tão bonita e tão significativa que existia entre nós... o nosso amor, que estava alicerçado nessa amizade, também se perdeu.

Ikki se calou. Não tinha palavras diante da forma tão assertiva com que o amigo se explicava agora.

\- Acabou, Ikki. Eu agora compreendo isso perfeitamente. Mas o meu coração ainda está ferido, então eu preciso desse espaço. Preciso superar esse luto pela vida que Camus e eu tivemos juntos. Uma vida maravilhosa, em vários aspectos, mas que eu perdi, levando consigo um amigo querido que se foi também... e cujas recordações não me fazem bem no momento. Por isso, preciso partir. Espero que me entenda...

\- Claro, Milo. É claro que eu entendo, meu amigo. E saiba que pode sempre contar comigo, para o que precisar.

\- Obrigado, Ikki. – o loiro sorriu, embora sentisse o coração apertar – Está na hora de eu seguir em frente. – suspirou profundamente – Preciso desligar agora. Meu voo já vai sair. Quando tiver chegado, entro em contato novamente, ok? Até mais, meu amigo.

\- Até...

Continua...

****************************************************************

Notas Finais

A música presente nesse capítulo chama-se "How to save a life", de The Fray.  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kqZRKHK9nuw

Queria agradecer muito o carinho e o apoio de todos que estão lendo, comentando ou mostrando de alguma forma que estão acompanhando essa história. Saibam que vocês participam indiretamente da produção de cada capítulo, que só é escrito graças a vocês.

Beijo grande!  
Até a próxima,  
Lua.


	11. Ponto de virada

Notas do Autor

Surto! Surto!!  
Eu deveria estar fazendo muitas coisas importantes! Coisas que, por não ter feito na hora certa, vão me deixar bem atrapalhada amanhã, porque além do trabalho acumulado, vou ter de me virar para lidar com situações que necessitavam que o trabalho fosse feito hoje...  
Mas... o surto veio... simplesmente joguei tudo para o alto...  
E escrevi esse capítulo.  
Estava difícil de segurar. Ele estava pronto na minha cabeça, pedindo para sair. Não pude evitar.  
Queridos que comentaram o capítulo, foi por causa de vocês. Seus comentários tiveram um efeito tão positivo sobre mim que deu nisso. Atualização muito antes do previsto.  
Sei que preciso responder aos comentários. E eu vou responder sim, me desculpem por postar um novo capítulo sem responder devidamente ao carinho de vocês. Vou melhorar nisso, ok?  
Bem, vamos postar logo. Preciso ir dormir. Amanhã vai ser um dia cheio... hehehe!

Beijos, pessoas!  
Boa leitura!  
Lua.

Capítulo 11 - Ponto de virada

Saga voltava apressado com o copo d’água em sua mão. Vinha tão absorto em seus próprios pensamentos que nem percebia que, caminhando com toda aquela pressa, metade do conteúdo do copo já tinha sido derramado ao longo do trajeto.

O chefe do departamento de Letras tinha plena consciência do que estava fazendo. Estava contando a verdade para Camus. Ou melhor, uma versão da verdade. Não chegava a ser uma mentira. Porém, também não estava sendo tão honesto. Tinha feito parecer que a urgência do ruivo em esquecer Milo era maior que a realidade? Talvez. Mas Camus havia sofrido muito, com certeza. Saga podia estar apresentando os fatos de uma forma simplificada, mas não estava mentindo. Quando muito, estava... apenas... omitindo alguns detalhes. E detalhes não fariam tanta diferença na versão final dos fatos.

Fariam?

O loiro sacudiu a cabeça. Agora não era hora de ter qualquer crise de consciência. Fosse o que fosse, estava fazendo o melhor para Camus. Afinal, disso tinha certeza.

Queria que Camus fosse feliz.

E queria ser aquele que o fizesse feliz.

Camus seria feliz.

Se dependesse de Saga, isso seria feito.

Então, com essa certeza em mente, Saga sentiu-se um pouco mais tranquilo. Chegou a parar por um segundo antes de abrir a porta da sala do professor de Literatura, para se recompor. Não queria transparecer suas dúvidas ou incômodos; precisava aparentar para Camus toda uma tranquilidade que fizesse com que ele lhe depositasse toda a sua confiança assim.

Abriu um sorriso simpático e enfim empurrou a maçaneta, disposto a se mostrar tão sereno quanto pudesse...

Contudo, assim que entrou, percebeu que Camus se encontrava em um estado grave o bastante para deixar o loiro seriamente preocupado.

Camus estava sentado em seu sofá, com a cabeça entre as mãos. O ruivo parecia estar perdido em algum lugar de sua mente, confuso, nervoso, como era raríssimo de se ver em sua pessoa. Ele não dizia nada, mas tinha os olhos fechados com força e uma expressão de angústia intensa estampada na face. As mãos pressionavam a cabeça com força.

\- Camus! Camus, o que houve? O que aconteceu?? – Saga se colocou rápido ao lado do outro, tentando fazendo com que ele o ouvisse, mas a tentativa parecia ser em vão.

O francês permanecia mudo, mas seu corpo tremia consideravelmente.

Ele nem ao menos parecia se dar conta de que Saga estava ali.

Isso desesperou o loiro:

\- Camus!! Acorde!!! Olhe para mim!! – ele gritou, puxando com força os braços do ruivo.

Os olhos castanhos finalmente se abriram, mostrando-se bastante úmidos. Camus demonstrou-se um pouco perdido, olhando para os lados.

\- O que aconteceu? O que foi que aconteceu enquanto eu saí?...

\- Eu... – apesar de não parecer estar mais em um estado de transe, Camus ainda mantinha uma olhar esvaziado de presença – Eu não sei, Saga... Eu acho que estou me recordando de algumas coisas... Mas essas lembranças me fazem sentir coisas demais... sentimentos que não consigo compreender ao certo. Eu não sei o que está me acontecendo... Ao mesmo tempo em que consigo ver, com uma absurda nitidez, fatos que tenho certeza de que aconteceram... eu não consigo me lembrar do que foi dito... É estranho... será que essas lembranças continuarão surgindo assim? Pela metade...? – indagou um aflito Camus.

Saga fitou o estado de Camus com um pouco mais de atenção. O ruivo estava muito pálido. Sua expressão era vazia, confusa e as mãos não conseguiam parar de tremer... Será que poderia ser algo mais, além das simples recordações que pareciam estar regressando? Seria algum efeito colateral mais grave daquele procedimento?

\- Camus, venha comigo. Precisamos investigar isso. Se algo mais sério estiver lhe acontecendo, é melhor descobrirmos o quanto antes. – Saga ia falando enquanto ajudava o professor a se levantar.

\- Aonde vamos...? – Camus perguntou, ainda parecendo perdido no tempo e no espaço.

\- Vou te levar ao instituto de Psicologia aqui da universidade. Quero ver com quem podemos falar a respeito desses efeitos que você está experimentando após ter feito o procedimento. Precisamos saber se mais pessoas passaram pelo que você está fazendo, se temos de nos preocupar...

Camus não disse mais qualquer palavra. Sabia que Saga estava certo.

Assim, amparado pelo loiro, o professor se deixou guiar para o local onde fizera o procedimento para se esquecer de sua vida com Milo...

**************************************

\- Então o senhor começou a se recordar de alguns fatos?

\- Sim. Mas tudo ainda muito confuso.

\- E tem certeza de que são recordações reais? Não serão apenas fruto de sua imaginação?

\- Eu tenho certeza de que são lembranças de fatos que realmente aconteceram. Não sei explicar, mas... É real. Eu apenas sei disso.

Saga acompanhava o exame feito pelos cientistas que faziam um verdadeiro interrogatório a Camus. Assim que chegaram alegando que o procedimento não estava funcionando como deveria, um grupo de pesquisadores prontamente veio recebê-los. Levaram os dois para uma sala mais isolada – na verdade, a intenção era levar apenas Camus, mas Saga se recusou a deixar o ruivo sozinho. Os pesquisadores se entreolharam e perceberam que de nada adiantaria tentar impedir o loiro, então permitiram sua presença ali. Ao que parecia, estavam preocupados de forma significativa com o fato de certas lembranças estarem regressando à memória do ruivo.

Fizeram muitas perguntas. Checaram uma série de sinais vitais do ruivo. Fizeram uma análise básica, mas claramente compreendiam que aquilo não seria o bastante. A cada resposta de Camus, os cientistas trocavam olhares muito cheios de significados e deixavam entrever uma expressão bastante preocupada. Mas nada diziam a respeito disso.

Quando Saga não suportou mais todo o diálogo mudo que acontecia entre esses cientistas, alegando que ele e Camus tinham o direito de saber o que estava acontecendo afinal de contas, os pesquisadores apenas lhe disseram que Camus teria de fazer exames mais específicos e que o professor de Literatura teria de ser levado imediatamente ao hospital universitário, onde poderiam avaliar melhor o quadro dele.

Saga mostrou-se seriamente preocupado com essa resposta, a ponto de nem questionar quando, alguns minutos depois, uma ambulância já estava de prontidão à esperada deles na saída da universidade.

O loiro ficou surpreso em ver como a equipe de pesquisadores parecia ter todo um protocolo para como agir em uma situação como aquela. E, considerando todo o cuidado minucioso que demonstraram nessa transferência, Saga teve a certeza de que, por trás desse procedimento experimental, havia um grande investimento, talvez muito maior do que ele tivesse imaginado até então.

O chefe do departamento de Letras não pôde acompanhar Camus na ambulância. O ruivo, apesar de ainda se encontrar um pouco abalado com tudo o que acontecia, disse ao amigo que estava tudo bem, que ele não se preocupasse. Um dos pesquisadores alegou que Saga poderia ir em seu carro, acompanhando a ambulância até o hospital e assim ele fez.

Entretanto, chegando ao hospital universitário, Saga não conseguiu ver o ruivo novamente. Informaram a ele apenas que Camus já havia sido transferido para uma ala especial e privativa do hospital, na qual visitantes não eram permitidos. Saga ficou indignado e exigiu falar com os responsáveis pelo procedimento, quis conversar de novo com os pesquisadores, mas tudo agora era tão burocrático e tantos obstáculos foram colocados à sua frente, que o loiro começou a fazer ameaças. Disse que chamaria a imprensa, que faria uma verdadeiro escândalo daquela situação se não o deixassem ver Camus.

Assim, ainda depois de um bom tempo, Saga conseguiu que um médico o atendesse enfim. Esse médico não pareceu interessado em mostrar boa vontade a ele, dispondo-se a levá-lo para ver o amigo, sem dar muitas explicações sobre o porquê de estarem agindo daquela forma.

O médico guiou Saga para uma parte bem mais isolada do hospital, em uma ala que lembrava uma unidade de terapia intensiva.

Quando finalmente conseguiu ver Camus, foi por uma grande janela de vidro. O ruivo estava deitado sobre uma cama, desacordado, com muitos eletrodos ligados à sua cabeça.

\- O que estão fazendo com ele?? – enervou-se o loiro, ao ver Camus tão vulnerável.

\- No momento, um eletroencefalograma. Mas há outros exames que ainda precisaremos fazer.

\- E quem deu permissão para que fizessem tudo isso? – falou Saga, já arrependido de ter levado Camus até o instituto de Psicologia da universidade.

\- O próprio paciente. Ele assinou as devidas permissões.

\- O Camus assinou? – Saga olhou através do vidro a imagem de Camus, parecendo tão desprotegido assim – Isso é ridículo. Se ele assinou, não deveria valer de nada. Ele não estava em condições de tomar qualquer decisão desse tipo!

\- O senhor ignora que ele participou de um procedimento experimental e que já havia assinado muitos termos antes de hoje. E, de qualquer maneira, pelo que ele relatou, o procedimento deu errado de uma forma que exigiu intervenção imediata, ou as consequências poderiam ser piores.

\- Piores...? – Saga engoliu em seco – Como assim...? O que houve? O que deu errado??

\- Não posso lhe responder a essas perguntas. O assunto é sigiloso. Mas o senhor pode ficar tranquilo. Vamos cuidar bem dele.

\- E... por quanto tempo Camus terá de ficar internado aqui?

\- Por alguns dias.

\- Dias?? – Saga levantou o tom de voz.

\- Sim. E, por favor, não grite, senhor.

\- Mas... dias? Como assim? Ele está tal mal para precisar ficar tanto tempo aqui??

\- Não sabemos dizer com certeza. Ainda estamos investigando com cuidado. Mas, a princípio, posso lhe garantir que ele não sairá antes de uns cinco dias aqui.

Saga levou a mão ao rosto, ainda tentando processar tudo isso.

\- Estamos mapeando o cérebro dele. É preciso saber a fundo o que está acontecendo. Temos uma certa noção do que se passou, mas é preciso confirmar nossas suspeitas. De qualquer modo, não se preocupe. Quando tudo isso terminar, seu amigo estará bem e a memória dele estará novamente apagada.

\- Espera um pouco... Como assim? Vocês vão apagar a memória dele de novo??

\- Sim. Não foi por isso que ele nos procurou inicialmente? Vamos consertar o que deu errado. As memórias escolhidas anteriormente serão apagadas. E, dessa vez, em definitivo. Mas, para tanto, alguns exames e outros testes terão de ser realizados primeiro...

Saga não sabia o que dizer. Tentou respirar fundo para conseguir restabelecer seu próprio equilíbrio. Por fim, conseguiu perguntar, com a voz mais fria:

\- E quando eu poderei conversar com ele para explicar todos esses procedimentos que terão de ser feitos?

\- O senhor não poderá conversar com ele. Seu amigo está sedado e assim permanecerá até que todos os exames e testes sejam finalizados. Afinal, para que sejam devidamente realizados, o paciente não pode estar desperto. Então, ele está em uma espécie de coma induzido. Mas não se preocupe; todos os cuidados necessários foram tomados.

\- Não me preocupar? – Saga respondeu, estupefato – Você me fala que meu amigo está em um coma induzido, que vão fazer novamente o procedimento de apagar a memória dele, que vão fazer sei lá quantos exames nele, que nem posso conversar com ele para saber se ele está bem... Quer mesmo que eu aceite isso bem? Eu nem sei se isso tudo era realmente necessário! Quem me garante que Camus realmente precisava estar aqui??

\- Senhor. – o médico ajeitou os óculos e, mantendo o tom impassível, continuou a falar pausadamente – Não estamos fazendo nada que seu amigo não estivesse ciente de que poderia acontecer. Como eu disse, ele assinou uma série de documentos antes de se sujeitar ao procedimento. Agora, o que será feito a partir daqui, já não lhe diz respeito. Como eu disse, é confidencial. E, se o senhor quiser levar essa situação para a mídia, não poderemos lhe impedir. Mas saiba que isso apenas irá prejudicar o estado em que se encontra seu amigo. Não posso lhe fornecer muitas informações a respeito, mas lhe asseguro que a situação dele é delicada. Se o senhor criar um clima conturbado fora do hospital, isso certamente irá nos atrapalhar e não poderemos fazer o nosso trabalho como deve ser feito. Isso sim pode ser realmente prejudicial ao paciente. Deseja arriscar?

Saga não pôde responder. O médico, compreendendo que o silêncio era uma forma de resignação do loiro, apenas esboçou um leve sorriso e, com um gesto, indicou que deveriam deixar o local agora.

O chefe do departamento de Letras apenas seguia o caminho indicado, ainda atordoado com todas essas informações.

Ainda não conseguia definir para si mesmo se tinha feito o certo.

Tinha, no entanto, uma certeza.

Precisaria contar todo esse ocorrido a Hyoga.

Juntos, talvez, conseguissem encontrar o melhor caminho para fazer o melhor por Camus...

*****************************

Sentia que despertava lentamente.

Uma estranha sensação de que ia ganhando consciência aos poucos.

Os sons pareciam chegar primeiro que qualquer outra coisa.

Barulhos que remetiam a um lugar familiar...

Os sons de um restaurante...

Conseguiu reconhecer a partir desses sons tão característicos.

Era seu bistrô preferido. Aquele que costumava frequentar toda sexta-feira à noite, sempre na companhia de um bom livro.

Sentia agora os aromas deliciosos dos pratos franceses habilmente preparados pelo chef do restaurante.

Sentindo a satisfação que aquele lugar sempre lhe trazia, Camus sentiu-se confortável o bastante para enfim abrir os olhos.

Piscou os olhos castanhos devagar, permitindo que a visão daquele lugar lhe chegasse com calma.

E então... o susto.

Ao abrir os olhos inteiramente, viu não apenas que estava sentado em sua mesa preferida...

Viu que havia um homem à sua frente, que reconheceu imediatamente:

\- Milo...? – o nome saiu quase em um sussurro.

O loiro estava sentado à sua frente, fitando-o intensamente.

Então, abriu um sorriso que aqueceu o coração do ruivo:

\- Olá, Camus.

\- O que... O que está acontecendo aqui? – o professor de Literatura perguntou, confuso.

\- O que você acha? – devolveu Milo, com um olhar penetrante.

\- Não sei... Nós... vamos jantar aqui? É isso?...

\- Não, Camus. Não se lembra? É o nosso primeiro encontro...

\- Nosso... primeiro encontro...?

Camus fez algum esforço, buscando encontrar lembranças que pareciam tão ao seu alcance, mas sem conseguir atingi-las.

Então olhou pela grande vitrine que separava sua mesa da rua. E, do outro lado dessa rua, enxergou um pub.

\- O pub... Eu olhava para lá... Foi quando... eu vi você pela primeira vez...? – Camus perguntou, franzindo o cenho.

\- Sim. Está se recordando agora. – Milo abriu um sorriso radiante.

\- Estou, mas... está tão difícil... – o ruivo levou a mão à cabeça – Por que está tão difícil?...

\- Porque estão tentando apagar sua memória de novo. E, dessa vez, estão vindo com muito mais determinação. – respondeu o psicólogo, recostando-se mais à sua cadeira, olhando também na direção do pub que ficava do outro lado da rua.

\- Apagar minha memória? Isso quer dizer... Apagar você?

\- Sim. E, pelo visto, estão rastreando bem suas memórias, para apagar tudo desde o princípio, para não ficar nenhum vestígio para trás.

\- Mas... – Camus mostrou-se nervoso – Eu não quero! Eu não quero que apaguem você da minha memória! Eu não quero me esquecer de você, Milo!!

\- Não acho que haja qualquer coisa que você possa fazer agora, Camus. Parece que o procedimento já teve início. Olhe.

Milo apontou com os olhos para o local. Várias mesas do restaurante começavam a desaparecer.

\- Vai tudo... simplesmente... sumir...? – Camus olhava para os lados, angustiado.

\- Tudo o que estiver ligado a mim. Sim. – Milo parecia tranquilo, recostado em sua cadeira, observando como o local ia, aos poucos, sendo apagado.

\- Não!! Não, eu me recuso!! Eu não vou aceitar isso!!! – disse Camus, levantando-se prontamente.

Milo olhou com uma expressão surpresa para o ruivo:

\- E o que pretende fazer...?

\- Eu... não sei ao certo. Mas não vou ficar aqui vendo você ser apagado da minha vida! Eu não quero esquecer; eu quero me lembrar! E você pode me ajudar, não pode?

\- Camus, eu não sei o que posso fazer para te ajudar... – Milo abriu um sorriso nervoso.

\- Você é o Milo, não é mesmo? Você é o Milo como eu me recordo! Você é o Milo que eu conheço, mas que o procedimento quase apagou da minha memória! Não é isso?

\- Bem... Sim. Eu sou uma personificação das memórias que você tem de Milo. Acho que podemos dizer assim.

\- É o bastante. – Camus falou, confiante – Anda. Vem comigo. – o ruivo pegou na mão do loiro, com assertividade.

\- Mas... Para onde? O que vai fazer, Camus? – Milo se deixou levar, embora demonstrasse bastante confusão em seu olhar.

\- Primeiro, nós vamos fugir daqui. Vamos fugir desse momento que querem apagar de minha memória. Podem apagar essa lembrança; tudo bem. Mas você não será apagado aqui. Eu vou esconder você e nenhum procedimento será capaz de alcançar você para tirá-lo das minhas lembranças. E, quando eu achar um lugar onde você possa ficar em segurança... Vou querer conversar melhor com você. Você tem as respostas de que eu necessito.

\- Camus, você sabe que eu não sou o Milo de verdade, não é? – o loiro ia dizendo, enquanto se via sendo puxado com firmeza pelo professor de Literatura na calçada, já do lado de fora do restaurante.

\- Eu sei. Você é, na verdade, todas as recordações que tenho desse tal Milo, que pareço conhecer tão bem, ao mesmo tempo que não consigo me recordar de nada. E eu preciso desesperadamente me lembrar. – Camus parou na rua por um momento, antes de atravessarem a pista. Aproveitou para olhar para Milo nos olhos – Você é tudo o que eu sei sobre o Milo. E, por isso, preciso proteger você agora, custe o que custar. Então, por favor, me deixe fazer isso. – os olhos castanhos eram profundos.

Milo encarou Camus seriamente por alguns segundos. Por fim, abriu um sorriso jovial:

\- É, eu sou o Milo exatamente como você se recorda dele. E, por isso... Eu vou fazer exatamente o que você me pede. Porque, afinal, é o que ele faria se realmente estivesse aqui. Ele diria... ou melhor, eu diria... Que estou disposto a ir com você até o fim do mundo, se você me pedir.

Camus sorriu, sentindo um alívio inexplicável:

\- Vamos então. Não sei se vamos até o fim do mundo, mas estou disposto a ir até o fim das minhas lembranças, se isso puder salvar você...

E, dizendo isso, apertou a mão do psicólogo com carinho e puxou-o para correrem dali, rumo à salvação de sua memória.

**************************************

I walked across an empty land

I knew the pathway like the back of my hand

I felt the earth beneath my feet

Sat by the river and it made me complete

Oh simple thing where have you gone

I'm getting old

And I need something to rely on

So tell me when you're gonna let me in

I'm getting tired

And I need somewhere to begin

I came across a fallen tree

I felt the branches of it looking at me

Is this the place we used to love?

Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?

Oh simple thing where have you gone

I'm getting old

And I need something to rely on

So tell me when you're gonna let me in

I'm getting tired

And I need somewhere to begin

And if you have a minute why don't we go

Talk about it somewhere only we know?

This could be the end of everything

So why don't we go

Somewhere only we know?

Somewhere only we know?

Oh simple thing where have you gone

I'm getting old

And I need something to rely on

So tell me when you're gonna let me in

I'm getting tired

And I need somewhere to begin

And if you have a minute why don't we go

Talk about it somewhere only we know?

This could be the end of everything

So why don't we go

So why don't we go

This could be the end of everything

So why don't we go

Somewhere only we know?

Somewhere only we know?

Somewhere only we know?

Eu andei por uma terra vazia

Eu conhecia o caminho como a palma da minha mão

Eu senti a terra sob meus pés

Eu sentei do lado do rio e ele me completou

Oh coisa simples, pra onde você foi?

Eu estou ficando velho

E preciso de alguma coisa para confiar

Então me fale quando você vai me deixar entrar

Eu estou ficando cansado

E preciso de algum lugar para começar

Eu dei de encontro com uma árvore caida

Eu senti os galhos dela olhando para mim

Esse é o lugar que nós costumávamos amar?

Esse é o lugar com que eu tenho sonhado?

Oh coisa simples, pra onde você foi?

Eu estou ficando velho

E preciso de alguma coisa para confiar

Então me fale quando você vai me deixar entrar

Eu estou ficando cansado

E preciso de algum lugar para começar

Então se você tiver um minuto por que nós não vamos

Conversar sobre isso num lugar que só nós conhecemos?

Isso poderia ser o final de tudo

Então por que nós não vamos

Para um lugar que só nós conhecemos?

Para um lugar que só nós conhecemos?

Oh coisa simples, pra onde você foi?

Eu estou ficando velho

E preciso de alguma coisa para confiar

Então me fale quando você vai me deixar entrar

Eu estou ficando cansado

E preciso de algum lugar para começar

Então se você tiver um minuto por que nós não vamos

Conversar sobre isso num lugar que só nós conhecemos?

Isso poderia ser o final de tudo

Então por que nós não vamos

Então por que nós não vamos

Isso poderia ser o final de tudo

Então por que nós não vamos

Para um lugar que só nós conhecemos?

Para um lugar que só nós conhecemos?

Para um lugar que só nós conhecemos?

*****************************************

Uma semana depois...

Milo estava sentado à beira do rio Alfeu, que ficava próximo à cidade de Olímpia, onde havia se instalado desde que retornara à Grécia, há uma semana.

Durante os dias que se passaram, Milo tentou construir uma rotina que o ajudasse a esquecer todo o passado que estava decidido a deixar para trás.

Entretanto, quanto mais ele tentava não se lembrar, mais as recordações pareciam se fazer presentes.

O psicólogo tinha achado que, estando em um local completamente diferente dos lugares que frequentara com Camus enquanto estiveram juntos, as memórias terminariam se enfraquecendo. Todavia, o contrário parecia estar ocorrendo. A memória de Camus se fazia mais presente que nunca; aliás, o fato de estar distante aumentava a saudade contra a qual o escorpiano tentava tão bravamente lutar contra.

Agora, uma semana havia se passado e esse quadro não mudara. A saudade, as lembranças... Camus lhe surgia até mesmo em sonhos, deixando Milo desesperado. Consciente ou inconscientemente, o ruivo o perseguia mesmo ali, na Grécia.

Por isso, tinha decidido ir visitar o rio Alfeu naquela manhã tão bonita, de céu tão límpido e azul.

Quando mais jovem, aquele era o lugar onde tantas vezes se refugiara do mundo.

Milo não tivera uma adolescência fácil... e um dos principais motivos para isso era esse seu temperamento tão difícil de ser controlado, tão impulsivo, tão intenso.

Sempre que se sentia prestes a explodir, buscava se refugiar nesse que se tornara seu recanto de paz.

Ali, por inúmeras vezes, Milo se deixou estar, à beira do rio, apenas observando as águas passarem diante de seus olhos.

Essa imagem lhe trazia serenidade. Era como se o movimento incessante das águas lhe dissessem que tudo, todas as coisas, fossem elas boas ou más... tudo iria passar.

E essa certeza era extremamente reconfortante para Milo. Em uma época em que se sentia angustiado, vivendo uma vida que muitas vezes parecia tão fora de seu controle... O loiro sentia que algo lhe faltava e era uma falta constante, que se fazia bastante concreta.

Não sabia o que era. Mas sentia que, fosse o que fosse, precisaria partir dali para encontrar. Já conhecia aquele lugar bem demais, desde que nascera. Conhecia toda a região como se fosse a palma de sua mão. E, o que quer que estivesse buscando, não encontraria ali. Milo simplesmente sabia disso.

Lembrava-se perfeitamente da última vez que visitara esse rio. Já estava de passagem comprada para deixar a Grécia. Iria se aventurar por diversos lugares, até encontrar o que lhe faltava. Esperava apenas que não demorasse tanto; sentia-se envelhecer rápido demais, como se a vida lhe estivesse escapando por entre os dedos, até que descobrisse o que tanto lhe faltava.

Estava agora exatamente no mesmo lugar onde tantas vezes se sentara para apreciar as águas do rio Alfeu.

O lugar não estava tão diferente do que se recordava... à exceção da frondosa árvore, sob a qual costumava se sentar antigamente. Hoje ela estava caída e parecia já estar assim há um bom tempo.

Isso trouxe um pequeno aperto ao peito do psicólogo. A imagem dessa árvore era-lhe muito querida... Era uma pena que não a tivesse mais ali como antes...

E então, buscando se recordar mais fortemente dessa árvore, o loiro fechou os olhos, como se tentasse encontrar essa recordação mais nítida.

O esforço valeu a pena e logo ele a conseguia visualizar como antes...

Porém...

Milo logo se deu conta...

Na verdade, a árvore que via agora, misturada à imagem dessa antiga árvore...

Era a árvore debaixo da qual estivera deitado com Camus, sobre a grama macia...

Era a árvore debaixo da qual trocaram seu primeiro beijo...

Assim, essa recordação voltou com força ao loiro, que abriu os olhos abruptamente.

Diante de si, as águas corriam velozes.

As águas do rio sempre corriam. Nunca paravam.

Milo gostava de saber que tudo sempre passava.

Mas, às vezes...

Isso lhe angustiava.

O loiro começou a se recordar da conversa que tivera com Camus, naquela tarde, antes do primeiro beijo trocado entre eles...

Milo disse que se sentia cansado...

A vida nunca parava.

Corria sempre. O tempo sempre fluindo, seguindo seu curso...

Como um rio.

Um rio que nunca deixava de seguir adiante.

Milo tinha se acostumado a seguir. Habituara-se a fluir junto com a vida.

Tornara-se experiente nisso.

Mas sentia-se cansado.

Tinha, muitas vezes, a impressão de que a vida corria tão rápido, que parecia estar vivendo muitas vidas de uma só vez.

Por isso, costumava ter a impressão de se sentir, muitas vezes, bem mais velho do que realmente era.

Milo sentia tudo e sempre com uma intensidade forte demais.

Aprendera, é certo, a controlar mais seus sentimentos e emoções ao longo da vida. Foi necessário, ou acabaria sofrendo de vida em excesso.

O psicólogo sorriu de leve ao pensar nisso. Vida em excesso. Viver excessivamente. Seria isso algo ruim?

Difícil dizer. Milo, na realidade, nunca ousara mergulhar tão profundamente em si mesmo. Achava que suas águas eram profundas demais. Uma parte sua tinha até mesmo medo do que poderia encontrar se resolvesse se investigar tão a fundo.

Então, apenas seguia. Vivia. A vida corria. E Milo se esforçava por acompanhar esse ritmo alucinante da vida que nunca para.

Entretanto...

Naquela tarde...

Pela primeira vez em sua vida...

O mundo pareceu parar.

O mundo não girava mais tão alucinadamente.

O tempo parou para ele e Camus.

Aquele beijo... o primeiro beijo... foi capaz de mudar completamente a concepção que Milo tinha do mundo ao seu redor.

A vida desacelerou.

E Milo sentiu-se rejuvenescer.

\- Camus... – o nome aflorou em um sussurro.

Súbito, Milo levantou-se do tronco sobre o qual estava sentado.

Olhou ao redor.

Tão igual... e tão diferente.

Não, o lugar não estava tão diferente assim.

Era ele. Milo estava diferente.

Era outra pessoa.

Olhava para as águas correrem.

O sentimento era agora distinto.

Na verdade, eram muitos sentimentos que se revolviam dentro de si.

Mesmo que essas emoções se apresentassem ainda bastante confusas...

Uma certeza, luminosa, começou a despontar forte.

Onde ele estava com a cabeça? Que absurdo era aquele?

Estava querendo esquecer Camus?

Como? Por quê?

De repente, todos os motivos, todas as brigas...

Nada mais parecia fazer sentido.

Tudo o que lhe fazia sentido agora era esse encontro com seu passado.

\- Droga... Em vez de esclarecer, estou ainda mais confuso... – o escorpiano bufou – Melhor voltar para a cidade...

*************************

De volta à cidade, Milo parou em um café indicado por um colega da universidade. Ali, o loiro tentava conciliar seus sentimentos com seus pensamentos, mas em vão.

Sentou-se à uma mesa e ficou tomando seu café, com o olhar perdido lá fora. Só então deu-se conta de que, do outro lado da rua, havia uma clínica de psicologia. E, analisando a fachada do local, viu uma placa ao lado da entrada que dizia: “Fazemos procedimento para apagar a memória”.

Milo surpreendeu-se. Era o mesmo procedimento que Camus fizera? Então por ali também estavam fazendo procedimentos semelhantes?...

Não tirou os olhos da clínica, até que viu saírem dali dois homens de terno e gravata, com um aspecto que denunciava o quanto eles não pareciam fazer parte de um lugar como aquela clínica.

Os dois homens conversavam um com o outro de forma bastante discreta. Mantinham a conversação baixa enquanto atravessavam a pista.

Milo, curioso, seguia os dois com os olhos, enquanto disfarçava tomando seu café. Tudo naqueles homens eram muito suspeito...

Por um instante, Milo baixou os olhos e riu baixo de si mesmo. Tinha de aprender a não ser tão desconfiado. O que estava pensando? Que ridículo. Sacudiu a cabeça negativamente, como se estivesse se repreendendo.

E então, ergueu novamente o rosto.

Nem sinal dos dois homens. A rua estava deserta.

Milo achou isso estranho. Mas tentou não dar importância demais a esse fato.

No entanto, o escorpiano, quando deixou o café, não pôde simplesmente pegar seu carro e seguir seu caminho.

Aquela clínica o atraía de um modo que não conseguiu evitar.

Foi até ela.

Entrou no local despretensiosamente, como quem não quer nada.

Na verdade, Milo sequer sabia o que buscava ali.

A sala de espera estava razoavelmente cheia. Não lotada, mas com uma quantidade considerável de pessoas.. No balcão de atendimento, três atendentes, que conversavam com seus respectivos clientes.

Milo poderia ter se sentado para aguardar sua vez, mas preferiu se fazer de desentendido e se pôs próximo de um dos clientes que estava sendo atendido, fingindo pegar um pouco d’água em um filtro ali perto.

Assim, foi capaz de ouvir as seguintes palavras do atendente, que observava a tela de seu computador:

\- O procedimento que o senhor busca não é dos mais baratos... Mas podemos oferecer alguns descontos, se optar por um pacote maior...

Milo aproveitava para analisar o local. Nada que denunciasse algo fora do usual em uma clínica de psicologia.

De repente, a porta do lugar se abriu e, por ela, entraram os dois homens de terno e gravata que o loiro ficara observando do café.

Os homens entraram rápido e, sem chamar muita atenção, seguiram por um corredor e desapareceram logo da vista de Milo.

O loiro voltou a sentir suas suspeitas aumentando.

Olhou mais uma vez ao redor.

Ninguém parecia prestar muita atenção em sua presença ali.

Aproveitando-se disso, de forma sorrateira, o psicólogo seguiu disfarçadamente na mesma direção em que viu aqueles homens seguirem.

Conseguiu fazê-lo sem chamar qualquer atenção. Mas, quando se viu no corredor, percebeu que havia muitas portas ali. E não sabia por qual delas os homens haviam entrado.

Foi seguindo tentando apurar o ouvido, para ver se conseguia escutar algo.

Não precisou se demorar muito nisso. Logo em uma das primeiras portas, ouviu algumas vozes abafadas.

Aproximou-se mais, colando o ouvido ali. Reconheceu que eram duas pessoas falando.

Dois homens.

Imaginou que tivesse acertado.

Começou a prestar atenção no que ouvia sendo dito ali dentro.

Em um primeiro momento, o que ouvia não parecia fazer muito sentido.

Até que, de repente, algumas peças soltas do que era dito começaram a fazer sentido até demais...

E Milo arregalou os olhos, diante do que acabava descobrir:

\- Céus... Camus... – Milo disse, em voz baixa – Eu preciso avisá-lo... protegê-lo disso... – o loiro ia já se afastando, ainda assustado com o que tinha acabado de ouvir.

Porém, o psicólogo não pôde dar mais que dois passos.

Um golpe acertou-o por trás.

E a escuridão envolveu o loiro por completo.

Continua...

Notas Finais

A música presente nesse capítulo chama-se "Somewhere only we know" de Keane.

Gente, muito obrigada mesmo a todos que estiverem lendo e acompanhando. Essa fic já superou minhas expectativas, graças a vocês!

Beijossss!

PS: Quem já assistiu ao filme em que essa fic é baseada, deve ter percebido a clara referência que fiz ao filme nesse capítulo. =D


End file.
